Together!
by Sinisterhug
Summary: A fluffy yuri / shoujo-ai story. Rita has been trying to avoid her love for Estelle, but will the princess let her? Takes place after the game's conclusion, so it contains some spoilers. Rita x Estelle.
1. Chapter 1

**This contains Yuri (Girl on girl love), don't read if you don't like it!**

Chapter 1: Moving Day!

The sky overhead is clear and beautiful; the scent of flowers hangs on the air around me. Happiness and tranquility wash over me. Suddenly something blocks my view of the sky, and as my eyes focus I make out a familiar and beloved face. Her short pink hair lightly flutters in the gentle breeze while I stare into her lovely turquoise eyes.

My hand reaches up and brushes her cheek gently. "Estelle..." I mutter as I sit up slowly and find myself in a field of flowers.

She pulls me in to a hug, "Rita, it has been too long..." she whispers into my ear.

My heart flutters as our eyes meet as she releases me, and we just gaze longingly into each others eyes. She leans forward, closing her eyes. My whole body can feel the joy and warmth from her gentle kiss. As she pulls away, our eyes yet meet again. "Rita, I ..." she begins to say, but her voice fades out; her mouth moves but nothing comes out.

"Estelle whats wrong?" I question as my memory and consciousness starts to flow back into me. She just stares at me, with her kind and gentle smile. My hand reaches out, but we begin to drift apart.

The sky darkens as I find myself trying to call out for her, but now my voice won't come. Everything fades out.

The dark rafters above me are an unwelcome sight and despair washes over me. _'That dream, tonight of all nights,'_ I think to myself rolling onto my side. The blossoms are falling past the window. The room is bare, empty aside from the bed and luggage in the corner.

There is gentle breathing behind me, and I turn to find naked stranger in my bed. She is sleeping deeply, worn out from our earlier activities. I wrack my brain trying to recall anything from the farewell party that was thrown for me.

Most of the mages and researchers had stayed in Halure after Tarqaron rose 6 years ago. It has become like a second home to us, we need a place to stay, and Halure needs protection since all the blastia had been lost. I have been trying my hand at all sorts of new research to occupy my mind after losing my life's passion and work. I was depressed at first, but since then I have gotten back on my feet, and now my research has been noticed.

Tomorrow, I will be moving to Zaphias to be the head of the new Imperial Engineering Lab.

Tomorrow, I will be seeing the woman I've tried to distance myself from.

As I sit in the dark, I begin to feel the pounding in my head. _'To much alcohol,'_ I contemplated to myself. As I checked the face of the lady next to me, memories of the night began to rush back to me. This pretty lady was a traveler who just happened to be at the tavern.

Although tonight was a special occasion, this situation was not an uncommon one. My social skills have gotten way better than when I was young.

It's so pointless though; watching the sleeping women, I know it won't matter who I'm with, I can't get over Estelle. I shut my eyes. _'I have to make sure to get out of here before she wakes up tomorrow'_ is the last thought in my head before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rita managed to wake up early and get her luggage outside without waking up her guest. She decided to wait outside and was sitting on her bags. A moving company had picked up most of her things already.<p>

The leaves continued to flutter down from massive tree, a sight she knew she would miss once she moved to the capital. They still have yet to understand how this organic blastia maintained its form and life, but it was widely accepted that the blastia became a spirit and just kept the tree alive.

As the carriage pulled up, Rita's brows furled angrily at the sight of the knights who were chosen to escort her.

"What are you doing here!" she shouted angrily at the twins who had once tried to kill her.

"Obviously we're your escort to the capital," responded the green-haired twin, annoyed.

"That's not what I meant," she retorted, "how are you knights?"

"A certain air-headed princess put in a good word."

"Ugh– of course. Whatever, let's just get moving."

Without a pause the researcher began to toss her bags onto the carriage and hopped in without saying another word.

Rita's company from the previous night, awoken by the shout outside, came out the door as the carriage pulled away. Keeping one hand on the sheet she was wrapped in, she waved goodbye to the carriage.

"Friend of yours?" questioned Gauche with a mischievous smirk. The embarrassed researcher turned to stare out the window without saying a word, her cheeks slightly flushed. Had she not, she may have caught Droite staring at her for a moment, before staring out the window herself.

Opening the gate at Deidon Hold was one of first major problems in the new blastia-free world. The gate was, unfortunately, closed when all the blastia in the world were lost. Without the blastia that operated the mechanism, the quick path between Zaphias and Halure was closed for two years. A whole company of knights had to be assigned to allow passage through the Quoi woods, but even so caravans were constantly disrupted by monsters. The massive gate couldn't be raised by human hands, and it remained closed until a brilliant researcher arrived with a brilliant invention. That very inventor found herself inspecting the motor she had installed four years ago.

"What have you been doing to my tech!" Rita shouted the moment the rusty and loud motor came into sight. The captain that was responsible for the hold stood dumbfounded by the outburst from the enraged mage.

"This is exactly what I expect when I leave Knights in charge of anything!" She continued angrily as she charged up to the engine and immediately began her inspection.

"Well we–," The captain stammered, meekly.

"Ugh! I left a manual for the care here too. The maintenance was so simple anyone could have done it!" she interrupted quickly, further surprising the embarrassed and timid young Knight captain. Her rage subsided for a moment when she remembered Repede was probably smarter than this fool.

"But the–,"

"UGH! This gasket needs to be replaced!" she once again shouted, continuing to dig into the engine. The captain decided to just stay quiet while the young lady was still fuming.

An hour later, Rita emerged from the Knight Headquarters, with the flustered captain following behind, taking precaution to stay out of arms reach from the angry engineer. Finished shouting insults, she quickly reeled around to face the captain who suddenly stopped short in shock and fear.

"The motor should hold out for awhile longer, but I'll to send someone out to install the new one soon. This time I expect you to read the damn manual!" she snapped, jabbing her finger into the man's chest with each word to emphasize her point. He was clearly frightened by the brunette firecracker. She had grown since their grand adventure, and while not particularly tall, it was enough to intimidate the shorter captain.

She began to turn, but then suddenly reeled again. "If I have to send a third engine, I'm going to replace you with a dog," she threatened, then marched away. This venting made her feel better, as did the thought that she now had the authority to shout at a captain.

"Always so angry?" questioned a high pitch voice from the roof of Rita's carriage.

"He deserved it," she said bitterly without glancing up at the twins who sat on the roof.

Gauche and Droite quickly jumped down and opened the door for the young mage. They all settled into their seats, with the twins sitting opposite of her. She began to drift into thought as the carriage began the final leg of the trip. Loud rustling distracted her; she noticed Droite tugging at the collar of her uniform.

"First day on the job?" she asked, glaring at the green haired twin.

"None of your busin..." the twin attempted to retort, only to be interrupted by a strike from Gauche.

"Try to take the new job seriously; we need this."

Rita sighed, "just try to stay quiet you idiots" she barked, looking out the window and drifting into thought. Gauche glared at Droite, who was now ignoring her collar to nurse the new bump on the back of her head.

_'A knight escort wasn't necessary, Estelle,' _she thought to herself, _'but you could have at least sent someone less annoying.'_ She let out a sigh, as her thoughts drifted back to the pink-haired princess. It had been an entire year since Rita had seen her, but in contemplation, this was still sooner than she wanted. She absolutely needed the space: to get over her unrequited love.

Rita had forgotten how busy the streets of Zaphias really were. At least Halure had the same quiet and peacefulness of the old caves of Aspio; she really doubted that she would get used to living in the city.

The young mage and her knight escorts left the carriage at her mansion in the noble quarter. Making her way to the castle, she paused and let out a sigh before passing through the threshold of the gate.

The sight that awaited her upon entering the castle's foyer was both fantastic and terrifying to the researcher. _'I can't even believe this–,'_ she gasped to herself, not blinking as she took in the breathtaking view. First, the now long, silky smooth hair, with its beautiful pink color. It framed a face that had achieved a new pinnacle of beauty and grace in its maturity, and on it a smile. The princess had that bright expression that she loved so much.

Rita's thoughts burst forth unhindered, _'Oh her smile! Her unbelievably gorgeous smile! I feel such unbridled, contagious joy whenever I see it!'_ She couldn't contain her explosive feelings, a huge grin came across her face.

Estelle rushed up to the now distracted researcher, leaping into a massive hug. Rita's initial joy suddenly turned to embarrassment midway though the massive embrace as her reason suddenly returned. _'That was way to much,'_ she thought to herself.

Recomposing herself, the embarrassed mage quickly pulled away from the hug.

"Rita! It is so good to see you again," Estelle exclaimed with such enthusiasm that it almost sent Rita reeling again.

"Yeah Estelle, it's been too long," she stammered, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, I can't believe it has been a whole year."

"Well, yeah, I've been too busy with my research."

_'Crap, that'll ruin the mood real quick'_

"It's okay Rita, I know how important your research is," Estelle commented, her mood having calmed like Rita thought. "Which reminds me, I have not yet congratulated you about the new promotion. Oh, I am so happy that you will be living here and working in the castle!" she continued, her mood perking back up.

The conversation continued happily, almost as though there was never the time apart between the two friends. Estelle's cheery smile never left her face. Rita finally left as it got late, the two saying goodbye happily knowing they would see each other again soon.

* * *

><p>Rita sighed as she entered her mansion. <em>'Ugh, that was so hard,'<em> she thought as she began to work on unpacking her luggage. She recalled the pink princess's cheery smile, _'even if I had gotten over her, I think I would have just fallen for her again.'_

The cheer quickly dropped off. "It is so hard" she said to herself, clenching at her now aching chest with her sudden realization. Her feelings hadn't diminished at all.

'_Well that was a wasted year; I could have just been with her the whole time, so stupid,'_ she thought, disappointed in herself. Glancing over all her boxes, she resolved herself and got to work.

The mage managed to work for an hour before being interrupted by a knock at the door. She was once again blinded by the beaming smile of a cheery pink princess.

"I thought you might have trouble cooking, so I brought you some dinner."

"Thanks, come on in!"

The princess was followed by the twin knights, apparently on escort duty.

_'Okay, this is going to be difficult. Very difficult. Why does she have to be so nice, so sickly sweet. It's cute though– wait a minute– this means that she was thinking about me!'_

_'Wait, don't get over excited. Her friend is back after a year, of course it's nothing special.'_

The girls went to sit about the table in the dining room, and Estelle set the food down and sat. Rita paused for a second in thought.

_'Wait, should I sit diagonally or across from her? Where would a friend sit? If I sit close, will she may take it wrong– wait, if I sit across from her what if it makes me seem distant? She may realize I'm trying to make space from her and suspicious. Crap, I avoided coming to Zaphias for an entire year, she would have noticed already, obviously this isn't a big deal if i just sit across from her. Wait! If she is already suspicious, and I make more space, it could make it more obvious!'_

Rita blanked for a second while her brain was whirling, unsure of what to do.

"Sit down, Rita," Estelle said, patting the table next to her.

Snapping out of her internal argument, Rita quickly took a seat at the table. Estelle was already setting out the food.

"I made this myself, I remembered how much you liked it while we were traveling," Estelle said with her cheery smile. "Karol was the one who would always cook it– I hope mine is okay."

_'Oh, so thoughtful! Remembering my favorite food. So cute,'_ Rita thought to herself, taking a bite. She closed her eyes as she chewed and enjoyed the taste of the food made by the girl she loved. When Rita finally opened her eyes, she was shocked to find a the princess leaning toward her with an expectant look on her face.

"Well, how is it?" Estelle said with a expression of genuine worry.

_'Nothing has ever tasted so good!'_

"I-It's Okay, you did a good job," Rita said; her cheeks flushed as she looked away from the very close face of the princess.

"Thank Goodness!" Estelle beamed.

_'Good thing I'm looking away, only bad things could happen if I looked straight into that!'_

Estelle leaned back, breathing a sight of relief. Everyone else started to eat as well. Estelle began to chat with the twins about their first day as knights. Apparently the forces were spread so thin that the knights were even willing to accept former guild members, with a little nudging from a certain kindhearted princess.

After dinner, Gauche and Droite stayed downstairs to clean up the dishes while Rita and Estelle went upstairs to continue unpacking.

"Thanks for your help, Estelle."

"I am glad to be of assistance," Estelle said with a cute polite bow that sent Rita's heart racing.

The two continued to unpack for a few minutes in silence. Estelle's face became serious for a minute, with an expression like she was trying her hardest from letting her words leave her mouth.

"Rita, why did you stay away from Zaphias for so long?"

Rita was startled into a pause, before blurting "I got caught up in research!"

_'Calm Down, Calm Down.'_

"I-I've been trying to make a more efficient fuel."

" I see; you always do get so focused when your working."

"Y-yeah, I guess–"

"I really like the look in your eyes when you get serious and focused on something" Estelle quietly interrupted, with a gentle smile on her face.

Rita's face turned an extreme shade of red. She couldn't get herself calm anymore and her face couldn't turn any more red.

There were only a few boxes left; the mage had to keep from looking at the princess. She tried to focus on unpacking to get her mind off what Estelle just said.

Then; panic.

_'Crap. CRAP! Where is it? I can't let her– not again–,'_

She realized what she was looking for wasn't on the side of the room she was working on. She slowly glanced over to Estelle, her sense of panic overwhelming her sense of embarrassment.

Upon seeing the box Estelle was about to open, embarrassment began to overtake her again, only to be brutally bashed back in an instant.

"Estelle stop!" she shouted turning, but she was too late; Estelle was already looking at the contents of the forbidden box.

Those few seconds felt like an eternity for Rita.

Estelle froze for a second and then, not just her cheeks, but everything from her neck up flushed into a deep red. She shut the box, faced the door, and promptly left the room. Rita stood frozen for a few seconds, until she heard Gauche downstairs, "Hey Estelle, whats wrong?"

"Even the second time," Estelle mumbled.

Shocked from her stupor, Rita bolted from the room and practically jumped down the stairs to find Estelle leaving.

"Uh– Estelle–," Her face was a bright red.

"R-R-Rita, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

With that, Estelle left.

* * *

><p>Estelle said farewell to the twins upon entering the castle and promptly rushed to her room and shut the door. She pressed her back to her door and slumped into a seated position.<p>

_'The ending was awkward, but tonight went well,'_ Estelle thought, her eyes drifting as she recalled the day.

'_I still cannot believe that she's here, I am so glad. I have missed her so much.'_

_'Sometimes I wish she wasn't so intense about research, but I guess that intensity is what makes her who she is. She's still working, but now she's in reach. We can spend every day together again. It took so much persistence for us to become friends. And now…'_

Estelle's face became focused. She clenched her fist in front of her face with a look of sheer determination.

"…I will make her love me back!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So this is my first fan fiction, hope you enjoy it!

And I don't own Tales of Vesperia. Don't know the rules about disclaimers, so I threw it on just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

**This contains yuri, if you don't like it don't read it!**

Chapter 2: Explosive!

As Estelle awoke her skin quickly turned bright red. She couldn't help but be embarrassed after that dream.

_'It's because I saw **that** last night. I wouldn't be so embarrassed just dreaming about her like usual, but that had to sneak in. The stupid thing from the drawer…'_

She quickly calmed herself, and stood to get ready for her day. First a stretch, and then a bath. She slid slowly into the warm water of her room's private bath. Resting in the water her thoughts drifted to Rita, remembering the night before. Her headed flooded with memories, she was so excited seeing the women she loved for the first time in a year.

_'I just had to rush and hug her! I remember how cute she used to be. Her little, petite body; how fierce and concentrated she looked when she cast spells; the way she was coy and blushed whenever I gave her a compliment. But now– wow. She is so beautiful! Her hair is a little longer, but she still leaves it loose and free, her maturity has brought such a natural beauty. She's so tall and slender now. Oh and her eyes, those fierce emerald green eyes. I have to sneak into the lab and watch her do some research; I need to see that spark in her eyes as she thinks deeply and focuses.'_

A mix of the steaming waters from the bath and her own mental images were causing her skin to become flushed. Her heartbeat was quick and fluttery.

_'I'm so glad that my food turned out okay, I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it more than she let on; she's always like that. It's almost strange to get those same shy reactions from her now that she's an adult. Okay, whats next? Home-cooked food was just stage one. I'm so far behind. I didn't now how to attack this problem during our travels.'_

The princess had never been interested in reading any romance novels and knew nothing beyond what was in the children's fairy tales. She was never interested in any boys she had met, nor the princes in the stories. It wasn't until meeting Rita that she became interested in the process of courtship.

The same determined look from the night before came over her face again.

_'So the next stage– what should I do? I shouldn't hesitate, but I have to make sure she's fallen for me before I tell her how I feel. According to the books, I need to be really kind to her, so I guess I should try and compliment her a lot today. This is going to be fun!'_

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and Rita was already hard at work at her new lab. She stood next to a counter, her goggles pulled down over and protecting her eyes.<p>

The bench was covered in glassware, filled with seemingly random unlabeled solutions. Seeming to thrive in the chaos, Rita repeatedly added chemicals to her concoction, barely pausing to glance at what she adds. Her skin and hair were caked with traces of soot and residue from failed experiments.

Gauche couldn't help but giggle upon entering the lab, with her twin following behind, less amused.

"What'd you call us down here for?" questioned the red-headed twin, barely catching the attention of the focused chemist.

"I accidentally invented something," she said without ceasing to work, "that vial over there."

Gauche quickly picked up the vial of red solution that the researcher had gestured to.

"It should explode when the glass breaks, I wanted you to test it the next time you fight a monster."

The redhead quickly bobbled the flask in shock and terror. Her twin tried to prevent it from falling, but only succeeded in popping it back into the air. Without looking over, the researcher grabbed the vial out of the air.

"Again, it will blow up when exposed to the air, so please be careful."

She walked over and gently handed the little crystal vial to the knight, who still had a frightened expression. Droite blushed slightly, impressed by the smooth moves of the calm scientist.

"How exactly did you 'accidentally' invent this?" questioned the green-haired knight.

"Well it just wasn't supposed to explode so easily, it was supposed to be fuel."

The redheaded twin smiled mischievously, "so that dirt on your face–"

"I think it's time for you to leave," interrupted the researcher with a glare that would frighten the bravest of knights or fiercest of monsters.

The twins quickly, and quietly, left the lab. After getting a good distance down the hall, they were stopped by the sound of another explosion.

After a few more hours of working, and a few more disastrous explosions, Rita decided to take a break. She went for a walk through the halls contemplating her failures.

Passing a kitchen in the castle, Rita's thoughts shifted to a certain pink-haired princess.

_'I should really do something to thank her for last night.'_

She opened the door to the kitchen and took a glance both ways. She was thankful to find it empty; she slid in and locked the door.

During their grand adventures, Brave Vesperia had to cook for themselves out in the wild. While early on, they took turns shouldering this responsibility, Rita had quickly been removed from the cycle.

She grit her teeth in determination. _'Yuri always said that the best secret ingredient was love, so I have to succeed!'_

Rita's face curled in disgust as she tasted her third attempt at making a cake.

_'At least this doesn't blow up when I fail,'_ she thought with a disappointed face, before continuing to 'cook' Estelle's gift.

Outside, Gauche awoke to the cursing following the sixth cake. She had nestled up in the branch of a massive tree outside the castle for a nap. She peered down into the window to find Rita angrily bashing the failed dessert with a wooden spoon.

"Gauche! I finally found you!" shouted a frustrated Droite from the ground. Noticing that her sister was giggling, she quickly asked why.

"It's Rita," the red head responded, with a pause to laugh more.

With a blush, Droite quickly shouted back "let me see!" before Gauche could finish, and attempted to jump up onto the branch, since the window was too high to be seen through from the ground. On the way up, her leg caught her twin, causing both to topple onto the ground.

From her position on the ground, Gauche saw the bottle that had been jarred from her pockets move towards the window, in what felt to her like slow motion.

The explosive shock left Gauche dazed, but her impending sense of panic caused her to get to her feet quickly. She could sense the killing intent from the opening in the wall, causing a shiver to run through her spine.

Both twins quickly started to run but a whip flew out from the smokescreen catching Gauche around the ankle and forcing her to trip.

Turning, the terrified knight managed to stammer out "R-R-Rita! Uh... sorry! It was an accident!" before furious mage managed to close the gap.

* * *

><p>Back in the lab and still fuming, Rita quickly got back to her experiments in an attempt to calm herself down.<p>

After a few hours, her focus was broken by a sudden question.

"Working so hard on your first day, Rita?"

Without stopping her experiment she replied "Yeah, can't expect me take it easy, there is always something new to figure out."

She nearly dropped her test tube in surprise when she realized who she was talking to. She turned to find the beautiful princess who had entered the lab.

Another explosion would probably have occurred if the princess had been smiling, but she was just staring intensely directly into the pair of emerald green eyes.

"Uh, Estelle? Is there something you wanted?" the researcher questioned, her face blushing after a minute of silent staring.

Seeming to snap out of a trance, Estelle quickly blurted out "Yes! It would be so much fun if we had dinner together."

"Sure, let me just finish this experiment."

Estelle just wandered around the lab while Rita finished with her work. Aside from the chemicals, there were also various engines and mechanical devices scattered throughout the room.

These new machines that operated without blastia were immensely interesting to her and there were no books in the library about how they operate.

Finding a natural way to generate power took a full two years after the defeat of the Adephagos. Naturally the same genius that came up with the way to save the world also created the new source of energy.

Estelle's mind drifted a little, she couldn't concentrate since she had finally seen that look, the one she hadn't seen for years.

_'The brightest genius, the most enticing beauty, that wonderful look in her eyes'_

"So amazing!" she giggled to herself.

"We trying to use engines for transportation."

Estelle turned to Rita, who had crept up close behind her. Estelle paused for a second, _'perfect opportunity, According to the books–,'_

Estelle concentrated, turned, and leaned close to the researcher. "Actually, I was talking about you," she whispered.

A bright blush flushed across Rita's face. She hesitated for a second, turning her gaze away from the pink-haired princess.

"Y-Yeah, it's too bad my brain is the only good part about me," she stammered, rubbing nervously at the back of her head.

"I meant all of you," Estelle retorted quickly, in a still slightly hushed voice, drastically increasing the blush that already covered Rita's face.

"Anyway," Estelle continued, "Let's go eat."

Having slightly returned to her normal color, Rita nodded.

The two of them walked down the hall silently, headed for Estelle's private dining room. Too nervous to talk after Estelle's comments, Rita's fingers played with the strap of the messenger bag that was resting on her back.

She likes to wear it, since she feels more comfortable having something there now that she doesn't need her usual book of formulas and spells. But now, it brought only a sense of nervousness.

_'What is with Estelle today? Is she just teasing me? I mean, she's being so– flirty? No, that can't be. I'm just imagining it. I just think that because it's what I want. Thats right. Exactly what I want.' _She shook her head to clear that thought away

_ 'She's just being nice like always.' _She gripped down on the strap of her bag.

_'In the end I could only make sandwiches. She'll say they're delicious no matter what, she's always so kind and considerate.' _Her lips curled into a smile, but then quickly dropped it._ 'How do I know if she really likes them? She wouldn't give an honest response if it seems important to me. Of course! I need to act like it wasn't a big deal. Yeah, if I stay calm, she will be honest because she knows that she won't hurt my feelings. Wait, wait, wait. We're just friends; nothing more. This is just repayment, not some attempt to gain her favor. Is it…? Crap.'_

They arrived at the room. Rita realized that she hadn't said a word the whole time and that it was probably awkward.

"Sorry I'm so quiet, I was thinking about some things."

"Don't worry Rita, I understand," Estelle said with her usual bright smile.

Rita's blush flared up a bit more as she reached into her bag and pulled out a box.

"Umm, I ended up skipping lunch today, so I h-have some sandwiches I made. I have a lot, so– if you w-want them, you can have some," she managed to stammer out nervously.

_'Good job Rita. Came out **really** calm. Real good job,'_ she thought to her self sarcastically.

"T-they probably aren't any good anyway, I'm probably the only person in the world who could mess up a sandwich."

"I would love some!" Estelle replied, reaching and quickly taking a bite from the sandwich. Rita placed the box and table and grabbed one for herself.

"It's really good Rita."

"R-really? Thanks, I don't cook very often, so–,"

"You only get food this delicious with a secret ingredient."

"I didn't use–," Rita responded, taking another bite.

"Do I taste a hint of love?"

Rita's heart nearly exploded from her chest, and she nearly choked on the sandwich, prompting Estelle to make some tea.

_'Yay! Success!'_ Estelle thought to herself, as she left prepared the drinks.

_'I'm not gonna make it, I'm not gonna make it. This girl is going to kill me! Was that a hint? It had to be, that was so obvious. No, this is Estelle. She only sees me as a friend. Of course; she's the sort of girl who would say she loves her friends all the time. I'm going to have an aneurysm at this rate. Could she mean…? No, she has to mean as friends, absolutely. There is no way that the thought of another girl has even... maybe? NO. No way. It was just a joke. An inside joke because Yuri said it that one time…'_

Estelle silently chuckled as she watched brunette hair flail through the air from rapid head shaking.

_'Did I get her? She's getting confused now. It might be hard because we are already good friends, but just a little more will push her over the edge! I guess I can start the final stage, then my confession! She seems to be opening up quicker than I thought! Huh, I wonder why?'_

Rita was shocked again as her train of thought and flailing were interrupted by a tap from Estelle as she handed her the cup of tea.

Having shook herself into being about as calm as possible, the two continued their meal, happily chatting about recent events in the empire and how their old companions were doing.

"Well, I guess its about time to get going. It's getting pretty late."

The researcher began to stand and leave, but was stopped by a tug on her sleeve.

"I was hoping we could spend more time catching up."

A pair of green eyes stared up at Rita, whose heart was starting to accelerate.

"Could you spend the night? I've been getting lonely in the castle."

Her heartbeat out of control from the princesses words, she suddenly realized she couldn't hold back if she stayed.

"S-sorry Estelle, I–"

_'I have to come up with some excuse!'_

"I really need to take a bath, all the failed experiments– you know– so I have to get back."

"You could just bathe here."

_'Together?'_ quickly popped into her head before Rita mentally slapped herself for even thinking it.

"Rita… please?" Estelle pleaded, with an expression of a lonely puppy.

"Thanks, I g-guess I can stay."

_'I can't say no to that! that look is almost as cute as her smile'_

Estelle gave Rita some of her clothes to sleep in, once again making things very difficult for the conflicted mage, and sent her off to the bath.

_'That went exactly like the book! It's time for the final step,'_ she thought to herself, glancing over to her wardrobe.

_'I'm so excited!'_

* * *

><p>He never realized how much his bag got in the way while he was fighting when he was smaller. Since it didn't function as a blastia anymore, he had long since abandoned it. Cleaving through monsters swiftly and with great strength, he realized how much he has grown. He is able to move so quickly and smoothly now. "Even the biggest and meanest monsters should have fear! The great warrior! The Super Invincible Defender of Justice! (Who delivers packages) Karol of Brave Vesperia!"<p>

"No matter how much time passes, you always sound like a dork," called a female voice from a cliff above the now still battlefield.

"Hey! Oh, Nan! What's up?" He shouted back, waving in an equally dorky way. He had in fact grown a bit since his old days, at least physically. Enough to say that his weapon may actually be the right size now.

"I have a job to hunt a Giganto near Zaphias, was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I'd love to! Got some friends there I want to see."

"Yeah, but if you chicken out when the fight starts, we're breaking up!"

"Never gonna let me live down the old days are ya?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it. I wanted to quickly get Estelle and Rita into a relationship, so expect some fun next chapter! I don't know how long it will take though, with college starting back up, but I'll try and release every week.

Oh and I absolutely had to make Rita tsundere-ish. I mean, if you think of her as a tsundere character, the relationship is practically canon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Over the Edge!

Rita slid slowly into the hot waters of the bath. She knew that she had to calm her mind, but she couldn't release her tension. She ended up sitting up, half her face in the water, with her arms wrapped around her knees, nervous about what might happen.

The last two days had been hectic and with her work and a pair of annoying twins as distractions she hadn't had a chance to reflect on her reunion with the beautiful princess. Now, she entered a state of serious contemplation; the relaxing waters allowed her thoughts to become more coherent than they usually were when it comes to this subject.

_'What is Estelle thinking…'_

She closed her eyes and slowly and deeply breathed in the steam, then released it gently.

_'Was she always this nice?'_

She became perfectly still.

_'It's not impossible for her to love me back, right?'_

She gazed down at her body through the now murky waters.

_'Of course not. I get by, but she is so much more beautiful than me…'_

She buried her face further into her knees.

_'That's not even the problem– could she even love another girl that way?'_

_'Maybe she doesn't realize her own feelings. Maybe if I just tell her how I feel…'_

She shook her head slowly, her expression becoming more depressed.

_'No, things wouldn't work out that well. Not for me…'_

The steam was thickening in the room, obscuring her vision of everything around her; it was like the only things she could sense was the heat and her own thoughts.

_'I guess things have been working out. I've found something new, I've managed to replace blastia in my life. I have purpose again.'_

She looked up again, staring at what should be the ceiling. The dense steam filled the room and there was no way to see anything.

"Because of Estelle, I have purpose again," she whispered to herself.

_'The only reason I can be happy now is because of her. Surely she would grant me this happiness too.'_

Her eyes closed and her brows furled.

_'She could just say agree to go out with me because of who she is. Would it make me happy if I force her into this?'_

_'But… she has been so excited and happy since I'm back.'_

_'Friendship.'_

_'Am I betraying our friendship? All the time we've spent together? Could she even accept that I like women? She would probably think of me completely differently. She might assume I was only her friend because of this. Would she push me away?'_

The thought of losing her friendship with Estelle caused her eyes to start to water.

In the silence of the bath, the sound of each tear echoed a melancholy note.

_'Why did I stop visiting in the first place. That night– I felt so dirty. I couldn't handle what I was feeling.'_

She looked down at the water, which had turned dark from the dirt and residue of her experiments.

_'…Am I clean now?'_

_'…What would Estelle think?'_

_'She would just follow her heart right?'_

_'No, she has a strong sense of duty too…'_

She sighed, and the sound of dripping of tears stopped.

_'She could love me and still reject me. She has to be a princess, a figurehead for an empire.'_

Rita clenched her fists beneath the water.

_'I just have to tell her. No matter what happens– no matter how dirty I feel.'_

Her eyes drift downwards to the dirty water.

_'I have to come clean. I'm sorry Estelle; I'm sorry if we won't be friends anymore.'_

The echo of tears began once again.

* * *

><p><em>'This is embarrassing. But I have to do this. I have to know.'<em>

Estelle was prepared, having finally reached the end of her plans. She was ready for Rita to come back; ready to tell her how she felt. She had taken all of this in a bit of a light hearted manner, but that was simply how she was. It was time to get serious.

She glanced down at the books she was using for reference, hoping that everything goes well, just like in the book.

A small smile sneaked onto her determined face. Thanks to this book, she was finally going to confess to the girl she has loved for years.

_'But still, this is a bit much.'_

She steeled her resolve. She stood, patiently staring at the door. She could hear footsteps outside.

Rita paused outside the door to Estelle's room. She knew this was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever done.

She was more nervous her first attempt to stop an aer krene. She was more nervous than when they had approached the top of Tarqaron, to save the world. Her heart was going to stop at this rate, and it was only getting worse the longer she waited.

The apprehensive women opened the door, looked at Estelle head to toe, turned red and promptly fainted.

* * *

><p><em>'I must have fainted in the bath and dreamt that.'<em>

As she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred. She seemed to be laying on her back, and she was dressed so…

Suddenly, her already blurred view of the ceiling was obscured, by a familiar face looking down on her.

_'Oh– this dream again.'_

She reached her hand up and gently caressed the cheek, her eyes coming into the focus.

"R-Rita!"

"Estelle…"

The mage, with eyes still slightly glazed over, sat up slowly from Estelle's lap. She turned and looked at her.

_'What is she wearing? Where's the flower field?'_

Finally regaining full consciousness, she quickly flushed red and scurried back from Estelle, her back crashing into the desk behind her, sending things crashing around her.

"Estelle– What are you wearing!" she covered her eyes and turned away from the princess.

Estelle sat confused for a brief moment, before starting to crawl on all fours towards her agitated friend.

"Remember at Heliord? These were the clothes we picked to seduce the guard. Do they still look okay?" she asked shyly. It was taking everything the princess had to keep herself calm.

Estelle's face was now within a foot of Rita's.

Rita started to uncover her eyes, and scanned over Estelle's outfit. It was essentially just a red corset, with a white short skirt. Now this had certainly be a lot for the nervous mage to handle in the past. Now it was so much worse. Things had grown. In lots of places. Her emerald eyes paused at the bust. The seams seemed ready to burst, and what was modest in the past was no longer, her cleavage clearly visible from the now, pushing away the small garment. From her angle and Estelle's, the skirt managed to hide what it was meant to, but if Estelle was standing she could imagine everything being visible. Her black high socks were pulled down a bit from the crawl.

"So incredi–," almost slipped out while the mage was awestruck, but she managed to catch her self and blurt out "wait! Why are you wearing that Estelle!"

Estelle just smiled and giggled from Rita's reaction.

"I guess I know for sure now Rita." Estelle said, her grin gradually brightening. "Why don't you finish what you were going to say?"

Rita's face became bright red. She covered her eyes again trying to calm herself down.

_'Was she testing me? Does this mean she knows how I…'_

"Rita, I love how your always so shy!"

_'What is she–,'_

Her thought was interrupted by a gentle brush on her lips. She couldn't see what it was, but her tense body immediately calmed as happiness and joy washed over her whole being. She slowly uncovered her eyes as her posture relaxed.

"E-Estelle?"

"You didn't like it?" Estelle questioned, now inches from Rita's face, gazing into the wonderful emerald eyes.

"Estelle…"

Estelle's grin was dissolving into a worried expression.

This was just the push that was needed to send the apprehensive, worried mage over the edge.

"…I love you more than anything!" Rita blurted, suddenly pulling Estelle into a deep embrace. Estelle sat in shock for a second from the sudden outburst

Recovering slowly, Estelle gently returned the embrace. Unbelievable bliss, relief, happiness, joy, and every possible description for the feeling, flooded over Rita as Estelle whispered "I love you too, Rita" gently into her ear.

Rita backed off for a second, only to come back in for a deep kiss. The last was too brief, she needed to feel this one, to be aware and take in everything. The warmth and unbelievable feelings continued to spark through Rita's body.

Pulling back from the kiss, Estelle's blinding smile set off yet another tide.

"Oh Rita, I am so happy right now."

Rita could feel her heart melting, as she looked over the woman she loved again. Not the woman she loved… her lover. Her tide of emotions began to over take her again.

She grabbed Estelle's shoulders and pushed into another kiss, this time so deep that Estelle ended up on her back.

Straddling the princess, Rita the released the kiss and looked down at the astonishing beauty below her, and that beautiful smile. She imagined that her own expression was probably like a hungry wolf.

"You know what comes next, right Estelle?"

Once again seeing Rita's focused, serious and wonderful expression that she loved so much, Estelle just tilted her head slightly.

"Actually, no, I do not."

Rita sighed, before plunging down into another long kiss. Now, she began to push at Estelle's lips with her tongue. The initial resistance melted away, and Rita was now swirly her tongue gently inside of her lover's mouth. Rita could feel her heart racing uncontrollably. Just like her heart, she was losing her grip on her body.

Without stopping her kiss, Rita's hand started to move down from Estelle's shoulders, lightly brushing the princess's arm before sliding inward.

With a slight hesitation Rita's hand gently pressed into Estelle's breast, her tongue's motions intensifying as she began to squeeze into the soft flesh. Estelle's eyes started to widen from Rita's boldness.

The mage could feel Estelle trying to push up into her, so she continued. Her hand began to trace downward along the side of the princess's stomach and pausing to gently rest on her hip. The mage could feel her body heating up, her mind starting to blank as she kept her tongue dancing inside the princess's mouth.

She felt Estelle push up more, causing her to start to move her hand over and approach the bottom of the white skirt...

Now she could feel Estelle... moving her head side to side?

_'Crap! She was trying to push me away!'_

She rapidly pulled out from the deep kiss, and Estelle quickly whirled her head to the side, her eyes closed tightly.

"Rita… I am not ready for this."

Rita quickly pulled her hand away in shock.

"S-s-sorry Estelle" she stammered, looking a little downcast.

_'Of course– that was too much.'_

"It's okay Rita, now I know you really do love me. But it's still so soon for you to– I just didn't expect it."

After an awkward pause, the bright beaming smile started to return slowly, as Rita got off the blushing princess. Rita's fingers pinched the bridge of her nose and her eyebrows furled.

"Estelle, what did you expect when you dressed like that?"

"Well, the books cut off after the kiss."

"Books?"

She glanced over with a confused expression, to see Estelle covering her mouth after her slip of tongue.

_'So cute!'_

"Well, I could never figure out how to see how you felt, so I got some books." the princess said, gesturing to a pile of magazines on the desk above the two of them.

Rita grabbed one and opened it, finding a comic about two female lovers.

"Where did you even get something like this?" Rita stammered, flipping through the pages of the inappropriate magazine, filled with women's panties and flirty dialogue.

"Nam Cobanda Isle… some of the workers said this would be a good way to research modern romance."

_'This explains so much,'_ Rita thought to herself, bringing her palm to her face.

When she moved her hand away, she glanced over to see Estelle in the middle of changing out of the embarrassing outfit. Rita quickly turned away and began to blush. By the time she had the bravery to peek, Estelle had already changed into a pair of pink, modest pajamas.

"It has been a long night, perhaps we should rest?"

Rita glanced around the room.

"Umm, shouldn't there be a futon or something for me?"

Estelle had already crawled into her large mattress. Without a word, she patted the bed near her, with her usual smile.

"I g-guess thats alright since we–,"

Rita stopped her sentence, her red face going a few shades deeper.

"Should we talk about it?" questioned the princess with a concerned face.

Rita nervously moved up to the bed and got into it, slowly and apprehensively. Estelle quickly went to cuddle up to the mage, actually causing her to calm down a little.

"We love each other right?"

"O-of course."

Rita's face was turned away, blushing slightly

"So, we are lovers now, yes?"

Rita's face turned red again before she managed to push out "y-yeah, I guess so." She began to smile at the thought, still a little dumbfounded about everything that had happened.

"We should probably keep this a secret, since you're a princess and everything, huh?"

Estelle tilted her head, the naive princess was once again confused.

"Why would we need to do that?"

"Well, because– you're a princess."

"Why should a princess not be in love?"

"Well its more because– you know– were both girls…"

Estelle was still confused.

"Is it weird to fall in love with someone of the same gender? I mean– I never really read anything about romance, and I was always in the castle or with you guys so I never knew many couples."

Rita mentally slapped herself in again.

_'She's so pure she didn't even realize people don't approve. Of course.'_

She giggled to herself over her own stupidity about the princess, before returning to a serious expression.

"Estelle, there are going to be people who don't approve. Even people close to us will have trouble with this."

Estelle cheeks puffed up as she pouted a little.

"I don't think any of our friends will be unhappy about us finding happiness and following our hearts."

"Estelle, promise me you won't just go around blurting this to everyone. We have to let them know gently."

Estelle kept her puffy, pouting face.

"Fine Rita. I promise we will let everyone know gently."

The mage smiled again. She was getting to be fairly certain that Estelle couldn't make a face that wasn't absolutely adorable.

"I'm a little mad you want to keep it a secret Rita, but–,"

She pulled closer, nuzzling her face into Rita's neck and collarbone.

"–I'm so happy that my plan worked."

"Huh? Your plan?" Rita said with a confused expression.

"Yes! My plan to ensure that you fell in love with me. Since you've come back, everything went so well."

"Estelle," the mage said quietly, once again pinching the bridge of her nose, "I've loved you a lot longer than the last two days."

"R-really? Since when?"

"I'd say probably since I actually met you. But I realized it about four years ago."

"I'd say I fell for you when we first met too, Rita."

"We're both idiots, huh? Took us way to long."

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me?" pouted the princess in a tone barely angry tone.

"Why didn't you?" retorted the mage, causing a temporary silence.

"So why don't you tell me what made you realize you love me?"

Estelle stared into Rita's emerald green eyes as the mage contemplated the past. Glancing down at Estelle, she could she how tired her new lover was. There was almost a tangible aura of sleepiness around her, and it was starting to affect her too.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Or the next day. We have our whole lives right?" Rita said with a wide smile.

Estelle once again dug her face into Rita's neck, "Of course, my love."

This caused Rita to pull the princess into another deep embrace, and bury her face into the sweet smelling pink hair.

"I love you so much, Estelle."

"I love you too, Rita."

The two fell asleep in each others arms, both with a peaceful, happy smile.

* * *

><p>The giganto monster couldn't stand a chance again the former world savior and the experienced Hunting Blade. The two made quick work of the monster and continued on their travels.<p>

The hunters found themselves in Zaphias with barely any delay.

"If I remember correctly, this is Rita's mansion."

Karol knocked a few times at the door. There was no response. After a few more tries, Karol and Nan gave up and assumed she wasn't home. Odd considering how early in the morning it was.

"She must have spent the night with someone, eh?" said the young man, with a mischievous grin.

Nan quickly hit him in the back of the head, "let's just go see Estelle. She probably knows where Rita is anyway."

The two of them turned and left for the castle, with no idea of what was in store for them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

We have a couple now! I wanted to quickly get into the two girls relationship. Sorry if your disappointed that it was only lime, I'm still a beginner and a little hesitant about going all out. Please review, so I can know how I can improve.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Order You!

My eyes open slowly as I wake up and start to get a grip on my surroundings. Elegant royal blue curtains are nearly drawn closed; I can see blue sky on the outside through a thin crack letting in a bit of light. It's Saturday right? I didn't plan on working today did I? Hmm. I follow the strip of light that runs over an expansive white bed. Huh.. this isn't my room. I feel the warmth against me. I can feel the gentle breath on my neck of the woman that I'm curled up with. It wasn't a dream right? I gently move my hand off her shoulder and give myself a pinch on the cheek. I pull in and take in the sweet scent of her smooth, pink hair. I'm so– happy.

* * *

><p>Rita watched closely as the princess stir gently out of her content slumber. She had never watched the princess wake up from so close. First, Estelle's head started to gently turn inward. Her eyes closed a bit tighter before slowly starting to open.<p>

About half way, they tightly gripped shut again, and the princess buried her head deeper into Rita's chest, her head having slipped down during their slumber. Her whole body tensed a little before stretching and relaxing. Finally, her eyes opened and a bright smile appeared on her still drowsy face.

_'So cute.'_

Estelle blinked a few times before taking a quick peck at the brunette's lips, then cuddled into her neck again with a gentle smile.

_'What a wonderful way to start the day!'_

"Good morning, Estelle."

The smile on her face was exceptionally bright. The two just sat quietly, taking in the serene morning air and the warmth of their love.

"You're not going to be busy today, are you?"

"I guess I didn't have any plans," she replied nonchalantly. She felt more in control of herself now that she knew her love was mutual.

"It would be great to just stay like this, all day."

The mage blushed and looked away, realizing she still wasn't really in control.

"If thats why my princess wishes," she replied, turning gently kiss Estelle on the forehead.

The princess's smile brightened as she gazed at her lovers emerald green eyes.

"Why don't you tell me when you realized you were in love."

Rita sighed and closed her eyes.

"It may ruin the mood."

"I don't care, Rita."

"Hmph, fine."

* * *

><p>It had been a year since the defeat of the Adephagos. Rita was just sitting around in a dark room full of old books, full of information no one would ever need again. Just like her. She had lost her purpose in life; she was never good with people, so here she sat, lonely, bored, and worn out with everything.<p>

She had found friends. She thought she could handle losing blastia. But now, everyone had went their own way. Estelle was working with the council to run the empire. When Yuri wasn't rebuilding the capital, he was off on adventures with Judith. Even Karol and Raven were gone, all the way to Dahngrest. She was alone– all alone.

Rita hadn't left Halure since she had settled in after the final battle. She will herself to do anything since she helped save the world. What could she do? It was like nothing the mage had ever learned or done was valuable anymore. She hadn't even been outside for days. It was getting to the point where she wouldn't, she couldn't, do anything at all.

She began to cry, her sobs resonating loudly in the gloomy, empty room.

_'I'm so worthless now.'_

Her depression was getting worse day by day.

"Rita?" Estelle called through the door, having come to visit the friend she hadn't seen for months. She could hear the mage try to stifle her crying from the other side of the door. The princess couldn't stand her friend, her love, being so depressed. She was barely the same person she used to be. Rita opened the door slightly, her eyes squinting from the sudden burst of light.

"Did you want something, Estelle?"

"I just wanted to drop by and say hello." The princess tried her best to smile for her friend.

"Sure, come in."

The door creaked open a bit more, and the princess slipped inside the dark room. She quickly moved to the window and pulled open the curtains.

"Thanks for coming by," the mage said coldly, not wanting to show how happy she was that anyone had come to visit at all.

Still gazing out the window, Estelle started to speak.

"So, what have you been doing, Rita?"

The mage shook her head, "nothing. Nothing at all. I can't do anything at all."

A dark feeling crept over Estelle as she realized she had struck a nerve in the young, former mage.

"What about spirit magic? I heard that you were close to–,"

Rita shook her head again.

"It's still to temperamental. The spirits were willing to help before, but for everyday casting, they could care less."

Rita sighed. "It's pointless, really pointless."

Estelle grit her teeth. She had to do something for this girl. She still didn't know how to express her love, but she couldn't just leave her like this.

"Rita, come with me."

"Where?"

"Just come." Estelle grabbed the mage's hand and dragged her outside. Both women were blushing as Estelle pulled Rita through the streets of Halure.

Rita watched the princess's face closely from behind. Estelle was usually so innocent and naive, but when she needed to, she could certainly be serious.

Eventually, after winding through the town, they reached the top of the hill, and found themselves at the base of the massive tree. Estelle released Rita's hand and took a few paces away. She whirled around and stared seriously into a pair of confused emerald green eyes.

The two of them stood staring at each other for a few moments in silence. Estelle slowly turned to face Deidon Hold.

"We have been having trouble with that gate. It's too big for us to open, and too much work to transport things up and down the walls. We've had to send everything through the Quoi Woods, and we've been suffering losses."

Rita stood silently, still confused, staring at the princess as she turned and continued.

"Ehmead Hill. Another major problem. Without that quick path, we've been cut off from our major harbor. The blade drifts are too dangerous. The barriers are gone and we're wasting knights just trying to keep trade moving."

Rita contemplated the speech of her friend.

_'She's grown so much. But I'm still...'_

"Rita!"

The former mage snapped to attention.

"As a princess of the empire, I order you to fix these problems."

The brunette laughed a little. This was out of character for the always fluffy and nice princess.

_'The kind princess, forcing her problems onto–,'_ Rita paused for a second, as the truth dawned on her. _'She is being herself. She's just trying to help me.'_

Rita gazed at the princess. The trees falling blossoms filled the air, with the orange glow of the setting sun flitting through the cover of the massive tree, the gentle breeze flowing through the princess's pink hair. It was so beautiful. She was so beautiful.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's get this started!" Rita boomed from the top of Deidon Holds's wall. The knights on the ground scurried around quickly as Rita continued to shout orders down. "Just pull that lever!" "Fill that tank over there!" "Just give it a hard kick!"<p>

The wall began to rumble. The gate started to lift off the ground– slowly.

It came to halt with the sound of a latch locking into place. The gate was open!

Estelle rushed over amazed.

"Oh! Amazing! How did you do it Rita?" shouted the princess, with a great beaming smile.

"Oh it was no big deal. I just used these machines to harness the energy of the explosive I used to clear the rubble of Ehmead hill."

Rita flashed a huge smile.

"No big deal."

The happy pink princess rushed in for a hug, with such force that both were sent spinning.

"Oh! You're so amazing Rita!"

Rita was filled with joy. Joy from being needed again. Joy from being useful. Joy from having such a great friend.

_'This girl is really the best friend anyone could ask for!'_

* * *

><p>"Friend?" Estelle interrupted.<p>

Rita paused for a second.

_'Crap, I shouldn't have said that.'_

"So you still thought of me as a good friend then?" Estelle said, slightly tilting her head. "So when did you realize it was– more than that?"

Rita blushed and looked away.

"I c-can't tell you that."

"I'll just have to… persuade you to tell me." Estelle said, pulling back from their cuddle. She had a fierce look in her eyes.

"Estelle what are you–,"

Rita was interrupted as Estelle burst forward. Tickling fingers danced along the bewildered researchers sides. She couldn't control her laughter as the princess continued her forceful persuasion. The two shifted around on top the of the bed.

"Estelle... stop..." she started to stammer between laughs. "Estelle, Estelle– **Estelle!**"

Whack!

Estelle backed off, nursing the bump on her head.

"I can't believe you hit me! Meanie!"

Rita sighed, then glared seriously at the angry princess.

_'I can't believe she's older than me.'_

Rita closed her eyes. She didn't like to see Estelle in pain, even if it wasn't anything serious at all, and even if she was the cause. The guilt was starting to take over.

The angry princess didn't make a sound. Rita opened her eyes, keeping them narrow as she glanced at the princess.

Estelle's angry face temporary shifted to a smile as an idea found its way into her mind. Then, she put on a serious expression.

"Rita! As a princess of the empire, I order you to tell me when you realized it was love!"

Rita was just dumbfounded for a second, before bursting into laughter again. She couldn't even believe how much she loved this girl. She was starting to not care if she was embarrassed. She wanted the princess to know everything about her.

The brunette pulled her lover into a gentle hug.

"How could I say no to that!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, the air here is always so fresh! Makes these old bones feel new again."<p>

Raven stretched his arms as they had finally finished the short walk from where Ba'ul had landed.

"Yeah well, we should make good use of these lifetime passes we have," Yuri said from close behind, "but I bet that's not the only thing that's gonna make your old bones feel new."

Raven glanced back at the girls, who were lagging behind.

"The hot springs should be fun, we have 4 beauties coming along now–,"

He was interrupted by a small fireball hitting the back of his head. Nan laughed at the old man as he nursed a new bald spot.

"Of course the spirits would decide to help with that."

"It's because of comments like that they always help me blast you."

Everyone but Raven laughed as they entered the Yumanju Inn. They quickly checked in at out counter. The guys and girls separated into the hot springs. This was a happy reunion with all her old friends; the night would end up making the mage avoid the princess for an entire year.

Rita was the first one to enter the hot spring. She slid down so that the hot water was up to her neck. She thought back to the previous years. When she wasn't trying to make a better fuel, or improve her engines and motors, she had spent all her time with Estelle. Even though she was with everyone again, she was mostly just happy to be spending time with Estelle. She smiled to herself, happy with her life.

Judith and Nan entered the spring area, covered with only towels. Rita turned to look at them.

_'Wow,'_ she thought to herself. Both girls looked very pretty in the steam and moonlight. She stared for a few seconds before Judith started to greet her.

_'They're both really good looking–,"_

Her train of thought was interrupted as her best friend entered the springs. She could tell the princess was nervous, she walked in coyly, blushing slightly and taking short steps to avoid exposing anything.

_'So cute!'_

Estelle quickly slipped into the water to help obscure the other ladies sight of her.

All the ladies started to chat as they let the hot waters relax their bodies and minds. Everyone but Estelle spent time in and out of the water, washing off or cooling off. Estelle couldn't get out due to embarrassment, and her body was starting to overheat.

Judith smiled to herself as she looked over to Rita and Estelle.

"So, you two meet any nice guys yet?"

Both girls blushed.

Without hesitation or dishonesty, Rita quickly blurted "Nope. Not interested in anything like that. I never really have been."

Judith smiled. "That makes sense I guess. It's kind of obvious–,"

"Y-yeah, I'm always so obsessed with research."

Judith's smile turned into a sly grin.

"If you say so," she responded with a slight chuckle.

"Hmm. Seems quiet on the other side," Rita commented, noticing the lack of noise from the men.

Judith smiled a little. "Its probably because of that peephole." She calmly pointed at a small gap in the rock.

The mage could hear jostling from the other side; the men were now in a rush to get away from the small hole. She quickly burst out of the water, pointed a finger at the hole, and sent a stream of flame straight through to the other side.

The particular spirit providing power for this spell used to be a blastia in a high class boutique. Having spent her time as a magical door for a changing room that prevented any form of peeping, she had a sense of duty to help out in this situation.

Staring at her brunette friend that was now standing out of the water, fully exposed, surrounded by splashing water droplets, steam, and moonlight. Estelle flushed a deeper red. The heat was getting to her, and she couldn't handle it anymore. She started to stand to get out.

Splash!

Rita sat at her best friends side. She smiled down as she brushed aside the princess's pink hair and placed her hand on her forehead. Still hot, but Rita knew that she'd be fine. Her hand lingered on the princess's hairline as she started to move it away.

_'Just like her. So embarrassed and cute. She has got to be the cutest girl in the world.'_

She continued to stare at her resting friend. She could hear Nan scolding the young man who was sporting a new scorched bald spot. She giggled a little.

_'I don't get how she could love a guy like that.'_

Her gaze still didn't move from the princess's sleeping face.

_'I don't get how anyone could love a guy,'_ she admitted to herself, caressing the hair of the sleeping beauty in front of her.

_'I don't need that. I'm happy just being with Estelle.'_

Her eyes drifted down, entranced, as she admired the entirety of the naked sleeping girl.

_'I just need–,'_

She didn't realize what she was doing as her body drifted closer to her exposed friend. By the time she regained control, her lips were an inch from Estelle's. Her hand was hovering over the princess's chest.

_'What am I doing!'_

She practically flew back, crouching and facing away from the resting girl.

_'I just– I…' _She turned away from the unconscious princess. _'…I really want her.'_

She shook her head. She didn't know what to do now. Rita felt like she had almost sullied the princess. She felt– dirty.

* * *

><p>Estelle's face was bright red by the end of the story.<p>

"…and thats why I started to avoid coming to Zaphias."

The two sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Estelle– have I sullied you? I– I love you so much, but–,"

Estelle gazed up at the girl's emerald eyes. "Not at all Rita, there is no way that's true." She gentle caressed her concerned lover's cheek. "You can't sully me with something as amazing as our love."

_'Oh this girl!'_

Rita giggled and smiled again at the beautiful, kind, perfect princess. "I guess you're right."

Estelle just smiled back, then settled her cheek against the top of Rita's chest, a territory that she had essentially claimed as a permanent residence.

The two just stayed together, talking occasionally, but mostly both just enjoyed embracing the one they had loved for so long.

As noon approached, Rita sighed as she realized she did have things to do. Maybe cook some lunch and bring it back?

The two happy lovers stood on the balcony that overlooked the indoor garden of the castle. The two had just left Estelle's room.

"Estelle, I should really get back."

"But I thought we would spend all day together."

"Sorry, I have to change my clothes, and take care of some things at my place." Rita smiled the princess. "Don't worry, I'll be back before long."

The princess sighed and closed her eyes. Now that they were together, she didn't want to be apart ever again. She opened her eyes and stared at the emerald eyed, brown haired beauty before her, trying to take in as much possible before she left.

"At least give me a goodbye kiss," the princess said, in a hushed voice, trying her best to be enticing.

"S-Sorry Estelle," Rita responded, blushing slightly. "Someone might see us."

"So what?" Estelle glanced around. "There's no one here. Rita! I order you to kiss me goodbye."

Rita's heart just melted again, reminded of all that this wonderful princess had done for her.

She leaned in for a long, gentle kiss.

A sudden interruption ruined the moment.

"W-w-what! What are you guys doing!"

The voice had come below. They both looked down to find a confused Karol. Beside him was Nan, whose face held shock– and disgust.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

So next chapter might justify the drama tag this has, which I guess I've failed to deliver so far. I had a general idea of what I wanted to do with this, but since I didn't really plan the story I guess I drifted away from that.

And sorry if this is disappointing to any of you readers, but I'm gonna drop the rating down to T, I just can't figure out how to approach lemon with Ristelle, just by their nature.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Anger!

Karol and Nan couldn't have possibly been in more of a rush to leave after what they witnessed. The two basically flew out of the castle with Rita in chase. She managed to grab a hold of Karol. Rita convinced them to stay at her house and cool down so they could talk.

She turned and looked back at the castle. Surely Estelle was having a breakdown. The only thing Nan had said before leaving had maliciously pierced the innocent heart of the princess.

"Disgusting."

Rita turned and walked back to the castle to comfort her lover. She knew something like this would happen, things just don't go smoothly for her.

_'Estelle– this had to hurt her. I should have explained everything better. I should made sure she knew the possible consequences.'_

She could hear sobbing through the door as she approached the princess's room. It always tore at her heart when Estelle was depressed. She sighed before gently opening the door and slipping in.

She walked over silently to Estelle, who was face down on the bed, sobbing lightly.

"Estelle–,"

The princess raised her head and gazed sadly into a pair of empathetic, emerald green eyes. Rita sat beside her and gently pulled the crying princess into her arms.

"Don't worry Estelle, they were just shocked. Just give them some time."

Estelle started to speak through her sobs.

"I thought our friends would–,"

Rita gripped tighter, interrupting Estelle.

"Just give them some time; they'll get it once we talk to them."

Estelle continued to gently cry.

"I don't understand. Why aren't they happy for us?"

"This sort of relationship can make people uncomfortable. They think it's unnatural, or wrong. But if we just tell them how we feel–,"

"What if they never understand?" Estelle interrupted.

_'This isn't like her. She must be really hurt to get this– pessimistic.'_

Rita sighed a little; she loosened her embrace into a gentle cradling.

"Estelle, you really didn't know what you were getting into, huh?"

"I guess not."

I want you to know," Rita said gently, staring intently into the princess's eyes, "I knew the hell we would have to go though. But, when you said that you loved me–,"

A gentle, tiny smile started to crawl onto the mage's face.

"– I knew I could endure it for you. I would never– I could never– run away from this again."

Estelle's sobbing started to cease, little by little.

"Our friends might disapprove, but I'm okay as long as I have you, Estelle."

The princess was sitting silently now.

"I know you would sacrifice your own happiness for others. I know that if you had known that it could hurt our friends, you would have bottled up your emotions. But you should know that just hearing you say that you loved me– even just once– brought me more joy than I ever could have imagined. "

Estelle started to shake her head; she looked up into Rita's concerned eyes.

"Rita," she finally responded, letting out a sigh, "I would never take this back either. Even if I knew people disapproved. I've earned this bit of happiness; I would do it all over again. Not for my own sake, but for yours. I really do love you, Rita."

Both girls had a small grin now, and Estelle began to gently return Rita's gentle embrace. Estelle planted a small peck onto the mage's lips. Rita returned the favor with a longer, passionate kiss. They sat in each others arms for a few minutes, before being interrupted by the rumbling of Rita's stomach; neither woman had eaten since the night before. "Time for lunch?"

The princess nodded, standing to prepare their meal.

"You feeling better, Estelle?" the mage asked between bites of food.

Estelle nodded; her eyes were a little puffy and reddened still, but the princess had calmed considerably.

"Thank you Rita. You were right, we just need to talk to them. We can make them understand."

The princess raised a fist, determined and resolute. Rita smiled at the cute gesture.

"That's more like you. It was kind of strange seeing you so down and pessimistic."

"Yeah, I guess your right. For me, it was nice seeing you act so cool."

Rita blushed a little before stammering her response. "W-Well, I couldn't just leave you depressed," the embarrassed mage paused for a second, "I never want to see you like that again!"

She pulled the startled princess's cheeks so that she had a smile on her face.

"Wita, Stof it!"

The brunette smiled widely as she released the royal cheeks, leaving behind red marks. The princess started to rub at the painful spots with a smile. They both went back to eating, once again happy.

"Rita?"

"Yeah Estelle?"

"This is our first meal together as lovers."

Rita blushed again. Seeing an opportunity to be cool again, she lifted her glass.

"The first of many!"

* * *

><p>The happiness of their first meal had now melted into a sense of apprehension; they were standing in front of Rita's door.<p>

"Thanks for coming along, Estelle."

The princess pouted a little.

"Of course I'm here. This is something you do together!"

Giggling, Rita responded, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Both girls stood in front of the door for awhile, hesitant to enter.

"Maybe we should get Yuri, Judith and Raven to come first. So we don't have to do this more than once," Rita commented, only half jokingly.

Estelle shook her head. "I think it will go over easier with everyone else. This is probably the hardest it's going to be."

Rita nodded, "yeah, I can't see Judith reacting badly, Raven is a perverted old man so he'll probably just want to watch us, and Yuri– well, him and Flynn did always seem close."

Estelle blushed, "w-what!"

Rita laughed a little, "only joking. You're so cute when you're all innocent."

The brunette blushed, then nervously leaned in to kiss Estelle's cheek, and then whispered "it'll be alright."

The two steeled their resolve and entered the house. They found Karol and Nan sitting at the dining table, silently.

Nan glared at the mage as she went to sit across from them.

"So what is going on between you two?" Nan spat, keeping an angry glare on the couple.

Rita sighed, before starting.

"We're in love, and we just started dating. You're the only ones who know," Rita managed to say, holding down her blush at saying it out loud.

Nan's expression held firm; Estelle looked away from the piercing glare and looked at Karol, who had his eyes shut and was rubbing his temples.

"We really do love each other. We're really happy. You guys should be happy for us–,"

Estelle's speech was disrupted by a slamming fist on the table. They could feel Nan's seething anger permeating into the air.

"It's not okay, I will not be happy for you; it's unnatural and disgusting."

Estelle could feel her tears starting to well up again, until Rita placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Nan, try to calm down," Karol finally called out, his eyes still shut, and still fighting away his tension headache from the situation. "I mean– this is really shocking, you guys together."

He opened his eyes and looked at the both of them. He was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Nan glared at both them again.

"So how long have you both been– like this?"

"I can't speak for Estelle. I was always in solitude as a kid, so– I don't think I ever realized until Estelle. I've never really been interested in guys at all, so I guess I was– born this way," Rita choked out.

Nan turned her glare onto Estelle.

"I never even thought about romance until I met Rita– so–," Estelle responded, her gaze glued onto the table in front of her.

Karol stared at her. "Since you met? You were in love with her the whole time?"

Estelle nodded. This bit of information caused Karol to drop back into his position of clenching his eyes and nursing his throbbing temples.

"This is– a lot to take in."

"This is just– really disgusting."

The words ripped at both girls hearts.

"It's like," Nan clenched her eyes shut, "all the time we've spent together has changed."

Both girls looked at at each other.

"I mean– I've changed in front of you. We all got in the hot spring together!" Nan was rubbing her shoulder as chills ran through her spine. "Now I know that– you both– have thoughts like that."

"You don't have to worry about that, I've only ever been thinking of Rita!" Estelle blurted out, suddenly standing covering her heart with a clenched fist.

She glared at both of them. "So you've only ever been with each other?"

Estelle nodded and affirmed the question. Rita sat silently.

"R-Rita?" Estelle turned and asked, confused at her silence.

Rita turned her head away.

"I didn't think Estelle loved me. I may have tried to distract myself."

Estelle went silent from the shock of this confession.

Rita's own anger started to boil as she turned and glared at Nan. "Nan, you need to stop saying that it's disgusting." Her voice was also seething with anger. "You shouldn't say that any love is disgusting. You're just a sheltered brat. What if the shoe was on the other foot? What if what we do was what was normal, and you and Karol were the ones being disgusting! Wouldn't you want your friends acceptance! Have some damn empathy!"

Nan just glared back, ready to explode. "But that's not the way it is! What we have is right, and you two– you're in the wrong!"

Venom continued to roll out of both of their mouths as they shouted back insults and the argument escalated, until the breaking point was reached.

"You two are just disgusting perv–,"

Nan couldn't finish her sentence; she was interrupted by a sudden slap to the face. Rita and Nan both stood in shock, staring at the fluffy, pink princess who had just snapped.

"I've had enough of this you two! Calm down!"

Nan stood still for a second, before turning to storm from the house.

"Estelle, that was–,"

The princess turned and glared at the dumbfounded mage. "You could have handled that better Rita. Did you really think yelling and insulting her would accomplish anything!"

"Sorry Estelle. It was just– her talking about us like that."

"I'm going to talk to her. Stay here."

The princess stormed out of the house too. Rita slumped in her chair, then looked up at Karol, who was also dumbfounded by the princess's outburst.

"For her to get angry like that, you two are really serious aren't you?"

Rita nodded. "I really do love her– so much. I couldn't go on without her anymore. I just couldn't handle the way Nan was talking."

"I think I kind of get it. I mean," he released a deep sigh, "I can kind of understand it. You both want to follow your hearts, even if it is– strange. I'm sure that it's been difficult for both of you."

"Well, it has been for me. Estelle didn't even think people were opposed to the idea of two girls together."

Karol laughed a little. "Sounds just like her," he commented with a slight smile.

Rita rested her head on the table, exhausted from the ordeal. Karol reached over his hand to reassure his friend.

"Nan is just– I think she feels a little betrayed. It's harder for her than me. It's just like she said, she sort of exposed herself to you guys."

Rita shook her head. "I understand. I know this isn't an easy thing to suddenly find out."

Karol nodded. "But in all honesty, I kind of get it. I mean, you've always been pretty close to being a man–,"

He was interrupted by a shocking blow, the concussion of which probably would have seriously injured him when he was still a child. Karol nursed the new bump, and laughed a bit to himself.

"I think it'll be easier with everyone else. Raven is Raven, Judith is Judith, and Yuri: well he's always been open minded."

Rita nodded.

"Or he may go dark enforcer on you."

Rita laughed a little. "That could get bad. Thanks for understanding, Karol."

* * *

><p>Nan was just outside, sitting and resting her back against the gate. It had gotten late, and the sun was setting; Estelle approached quietly.<p>

"Nan, have you calmed down yet?"

"I should ask the same question." The girl was rubbing her reddened cheek.

"I'm so sorry, it's just– I couldn't handle you two arguing."

Nan sighed. "I really don't get it. It's– well–,"

Estelle sat down beside her.

"It's love."

Nan didn't look at princess, she just continued to stare down at the ground.

"I never really knew what it was like before. I was raised in the castle, away from my parents, and I didn't have friends. Yuri took me out of the castle, and I got to experience the world; I was so excited. Then we met Karol, and I made another friend."

The princess gazed out at the sunset.

"But when I met Rita, and it was different. I knew right away. This girl, I could empathize with her lonely life. I knew we'd be good friends, but there was just something– different about it. Just a feeling in my stomach, I guess; a constant tugging towards her. She was cold to me at first, but I just persisted, because it was what my heart wanted. I just kept on going and going with my heart, all the way until now. I'm really happy that we're together, and Rita feels the same as me."

Princess looked over at Nan, who was now facing towards her.

"I always just follow my heart, as long as I don't think anyone will get hurt. I didn't think– you would get hurt. I'm sorry Nan."

Nan just sat silently.

"Just so you know, it's not like– that– is always on our minds. We're not men."

Nan's head dropped down a little as her shoulders relaxed.

_'I think I got to her a little. At least, I hope so.'_

Estelle got up to leave, thinking she had done enough for now. She knew better than anyone that even the impossible could be done with patience.

"Estelle, I accept your apology," Nan said, calmly. Estelle re-entered the house again, with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Nan and Karol left the same day. They figured it would be best to get some space; Nan was getting better but still needed to calm down. She left without saying a word to Rita.<p>

The exhausted couple sat for dinner at Rita's manor. The meal was eaten in an awkward silence. Once they had both finished, they just stayed seated for awhile.

"I think Karol was okay when he left. He understands a little, but I'm pretty sure he's still uncomfortable about it."

Estelle just nodded.

"Estelle?"

"Nan just needs more time. I think we just need to get the point across that we really do love each other. We do, right?"

Rita was struck dumb by the princess's sharp question.

"Estelle I really do love you so much. I just– when I didn't know how to deal with it or how you felt, I had to get away. I had to get my mind off of it."

Estelle was staring intensely at the concerned green eyes.

"I didn't know how to deal with it either, but I didn't go and find other girls to be with."

The sharp words tore at Rita's heart. She could feel her eyes starting to water, but she had to hold it in. This was such an alien experience, dealing with an angry Estelle.

_'We're going to be together now, and I'm an idiot, so I guess I need to get used to it.'_

"Estelle, I'm sorry."

The princess sat quietly for a moment, before sighing. "I guess it's my fault too, not being able to express how I felt."

"Don't just bottle up your anger. I know that it hurt to find that out."

Estelle nodded, but stayed silent.

"I was just really–,"

Estelle chose to interrupt the same way she had before. Rita wasn't dumbfounded this time, but took the slap calmly.

Both sat silently. "Well I feel better now," Estelle said calmly. "I wasn't just bottling up my anger. I really do forgive you Rita. We're both just stupid aren't we?"

Rita nodded calmly, rubbing her red cheek.

"If you weren't angry, then why did you slap me?"

"Well it seemed like it was what you wanted. The person whose forgiveness you still need is yourself. I guess that's because your a good person." She paused for a second, then grinned again. "Plus today was the first time I've slapped someone for real. It's feels– _liberating_."

Rita giggled at the princess.

"Estelle, I'll make it up to you somehow."

Estelle thought to herself for a second, but before she could suggest anything, Rita stopped her by pressing her finger onto her lips.

"Let's keep it a surprise."

Estelle's smile beamed past the finger.

"I need to get back to the castle. They'll be angry I left without a guard."

"Estelle, I know your mad. But could I–"

"Let's go, Rita," the princess quickly interrupted.

Rita nodded and followed the princess back to the castle. The girls returned to the same position they started the day in. Estelle once again found her head nuzzled into her lover, and was smiling again.

"It's been a tough day, but we made it through."

Rita nodded gently. "So you understand why we have to let everyone know gently right?"

"Yes, Rita," she responded flatly.

The princess gazed up into the emerald green eyes, which held a serious, alluring expression. She rose up and gave a heated kiss to Rita.

"I love you so much Rita. It's taking a lot of effort not to just– shout it from somewhere high for all to hear."

She would do just that later, but that's a story for another day.

Rita's could feel feel the warmth of the princess driving right into her heart.

_'This girl, it's like she always knows exactly what words will affect me the most. I love her so much.'_

Her gaze shifted to the side.

_'I tried to act cool and say I'd surprise her, but I have no idea what to do.'_

She gazed down, taking in the sight, smell, and warmth of the princess. She started to contemplate the day again.

"Estelle, this is really embarrassing to say, but I want to be honest." Rita's face was flushed an incredibly deep red. This was an excessive blush, even for her.

"I always get really embarrassed but I want you to know."

"What is it, Rita?"

"When you got angry today, I thought it was really–,"

"Oh sorry. I know I don't normally get angry, it must have been surprising."

"I thought it was really–," she drove up all of her courage and resolve, wanting to be honest to the girl she loved more than anything, "– sexy."

Both girls fell asleep blushing that night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

No, the story is not over, there are still a few more things that have been hinted at coming up. Expect more fluffy, lighthearted hijinks in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Doubt!

Estelle gently shifted and started to wake up. She could feel the warm embrace of her loves arms around her and smiled gently. She gazed up at Rita's sleeping face. She smiled at the serene expression and the slight, content smile.

_'She is so gorgeous. How can someone be so adorable and so sexy at the same time. This has been the happiest month in my entire life. Spending time with her, watching her work, eating with her.'_

She closed her eyes in contemplation for a brief moment.

_'It doesn't matter what we do, as long as I'm with her it's amazing.'_

Estelle's gentle smile fell off of her face as Rita began to stir, her expression becoming focused and expectant.

_'She always wakes up first. This is the first time I'm going to be able to see her wake up!'_

Rita snorted and opened her eyes quickly. She blinked a few times still in a daze, and for the first time found Estelle awake and chuckling at her.

_'Well maybe she isn't always sexy too.'_

"What is it?" the dazed mage asked, perplexed at the laughing princess.

"Nothing, just the way you wake up. This is the first time I'm seeing it," Estelle responded with a gentle smile.

"Did I do something weird?" Rita asked worriedly.

"No, I think that it was adorable, just unexpected" Estelle responded sweetly, smiling widely at the mage.

"Well thanks, but I am a little disappointed. I love watching you waking up. I really miss it during the week."

"I wish you would spend more than just the weekend here," Estelle responded pleadingly, with a pout on her face.

"Sorry, but I think it's already suspicious enough with us spending the weekends together."

Estelle sighed deeply. "I wish we could just always be together, all day."

"Me too, but we have important things to do. Besides, if we spend to much time together, people might figure it out."

"I really don't mind what people think" Estelle said softly before releasing little yawn. "I know things were difficult with Nan, but if no one is honest than things will never change."

"Estelle, I know what you mean, but sometimes you can't just face everything head on. People get entrenched in the way they think; even if the reasons are lost, people get stuck on tradition."

"But if we no one tries, nothing will change." Estelle's face and tone grew serious. "I am always working to change the empire, to root out bad traditions and change the way the nobles think."

"Estelle, your such a strong person. I really do love you. You always–,"

Her thought was interrupted as Estelle began to plant a bunch of light kisses at her lips. When the princess stopped, and Rita's blush finally receded, she went to speak again.

"What was that for?"

"Just continuing my dream" Estelle said, as she let a huge smile form on her face.

"You dreamed of kissing me?"

"Yes, You told me you loved me and I was just kissing you over and over. It was a really good dream."

Estelle's eyes shut as she started to reminisce about her wonderful dream. Rita blushed furiously again.

_'I don't know whether my heart or brain is going to melt first. I didn't even know I could be this happy'_

"Sounds like a pretty good dream to me."

"What did you dream about?"

Rita blushed and quickly changed the subject, "let's get ready for the day."

Estelle nodded as she rose at of bed. She started to brush her hair, then got changed.

"You brought some clothes from your mansion, right Rita?"

"Yeah," the scientist responded, rising out of bed to change out of her pajamas.

"Well, I'll prepare some breakfast, are you going to come back here for lunch?"

"Yeah I will. Estelle, I was wondering, why don't you have any servants around? Since you're a princess and all it just seemed sort of strange."

"Well, we were having trouble funding all the military and science we need, so I decided to cut back on the expenses of the castle."

Rita walked up behind Estelle and embraced her.

"Estelle, your so wonderful. I really love how you can be so selfless. I'm glad there aren't always servants around though. Would make it much harder to do things like this."

Estelle turned her head and started to ask "Like what–," before she was interrupted with a deep kiss from the girl behind her.

Both girls turned away, blushing furiously.

"I love you, Rita."

A massive smile spread across both girl's faces.

_'I don't think I'll ever be able to hear that without grinning like an idiot.'_

* * *

><p>Rita was shifting slowly through the papers on her desk in the lab when there was a sudden commotion behind her. A pair of knights, with extremely mismatched heights, pushed into the room with boxes of equipment.<p>

_'Hmm, why do I feel like I've fought them before.'_

Rita was staring at them with a perplexed expression when they were pushed apart by a women who actually looked like she belonged in the room. She had light blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. A pair of thin glasses framed a pair of light blue eyes. She was tall and thin– a striking beauty, but very scholarly with her lab coat and an intelligent shine in her eyes.

"Put the boxes on those empty benches," the mysterious women commanded, with a hint of authority and arrogance.

The women sauntered up to the still perplexed scientist.

"My name is Alyssa. I'm a specialist in chemical pheromones. I'm just getting back from some field work." The blonde put extended a hand, which was quickly shaken.

"I've heard a lot about you from Captain Schwann. I'm looking forward to getting to know you," the women said warmly. "We are going to be working together on this project."

"Err, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what your talking about," Rita responded, getting more confused with every word.

"You should have gotten a message, we're going to work together to replace the barrier blastia."

Rita smirked a little. '_Haven't been home to check my mail.'_

"Well, that is some important work. How are we going to do that?"

The blonde smiled and began to pull out a thick stack of papers from her bag.

"I've been developing a variety of monster repellents, like the ones used in camping equipment. They develop some resistance against it, so it can only be used occasionally. By rotating between scents, we can create a permanent cycle that will keep monsters away."

Rita smiled widely while staring down at the papers.

"So we need a dispersal system that will alternate scents?"

"Exactly, you catch on quickly."

"Of course I do."

The response was quick, with a flat tone that displayed a lot of confidence but not too much arrogance. Alyssa smiled at the confidence.

_'The captain was right. She is definitely my type'_ the blonde thought to herself, scanning over the brunette before her.

After a minute of silence while she was reading the papers, Rita looked up at Alyssa.

"I can probably have this ready by tomorrow. This is a pretty in depth report, much better than the work of the idiots around here."

"Yeah, I used to work in these labs. I was pretty eager for the field work."

Rita gave a light chuckle.

"Well, let's get started."

Alyssa gave an eager smirk and nodded.

* * *

><p>Estelle was glancing over some important documents on her desk.<p>

_'Well we can't increase taxes there. More forces need to be reallocated to Ehmead hill. More funding needs to be moved into research for a barrier replacement.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," she called out.

"Captain Schwann, reporting in."

The older man walked into the room and saluted the princess. Estelle smiled as he relaxed.

"Raven, it is good to see you, how did your assignment go?"

"Good, that scientist got everything she needed, so we're back."

"Well that is excellent. I was just reading over a proposal for funding the barrier project."

"Yeah, Alyssa already went to meet Rita to start working on it."

Estelle nodded, trying to remember scientist.

_'She was a pretty girl, nothing compared to Rita, and had a bit of a prickly personality. I guess so does Rita, but I doubt she has the same sweet demeanor on the inside.'_

Estelle had gotten into a strange habit of comparing most woman she met to Rita. No one had come close so far, and no men had been considered at all. Mostly, she ended up mentally praising Rita and thinking of new little nuances she loved about her mage.

"Speaking of Rita, how is the little firecracker getting along here?" Raven asked, breaking Estelle out her train of thought.

Estelle smiled widely. "I think she is quite happy here."

"Well she is probably going to be a lot happier now."

The princess tilted her head a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Alyssa is a very beautiful women." Estelle shook her head at the old man. Some things used to pass over her head, but his bad habits became more clear as she matured. "I also found out I'm not her type. Rita is though."

Estelle looked a little surprised.

"Don't tell me you never noticed that Rita preferred–,"

"I am aware of what Rita likes," the princess interrupted, a bit sharp. Now Raven was a bit surprised at the attitude from the princess.

"I just figure they have really similar interests. Both are geniuses. It kinda seems like they were meant to be together. Plus, its two beautiful women."

Estelle was getting even angrier at the stupid, perverted grin on Raven's face.

"Well, captain, it was nice catching up, but I have important work to do."

"Of course, your highness."

Raven stepped back out of the room. "Well that was odd, wonder what she was mad about." He shrugged and walked away.

In the room Estelle bit down on the back of her pen.

_'I guess they are pretty similar,'_ she thought to herself, sighing. _'I shouldn't worry, we love each other.'_

She tried to shake of her anger, but the furl in in her brow remained as she continued to fill out her morning paperwork.

* * *

><p>Estelle just finished setting out lunch when there was a knock on the door. She was greeted by a big hug as she opened the door. Estelle paused a second before wrapping her arms around the scientist. Rita pulled back and gave her a quick kiss before continuing into the room.<p>

"Hello Rita. How was your morning?" Estelle asked, attempting to be a bit cheerful despite her own reluctance.

"Pretty good. Met a new scientist today," Rita responded absentmindedly as she sat at the table.

"Oh yes, Alyssa right? I've met her a few times." Estelle paused a second, then continued. "What did you think of her?"

"Well she seems pretty nice. Most people working in those labs are useless, but she is actually a pretty good scientist. She had a lot of new information on monster repellents. We should be able to get a prototype of a barrier replacement within a few days."

The furrow in her brow returned as Rita talked about the new girl. Rita saw and gave her a perplexed look.

_'I figured she would be really happy to hear that.'_

"Isn't that great Estelle? People will be able to sleep sound at night if we get this working."

Estelle relaxed and nodded. "Of course, that is amazing Rita" she answered with a bit of halfhearted enthusiasm.

Rita smiled slightly and started to eat. Rita started to ask how things were going in the empire and the two continued to chat through their lunch.

"Well I need to get back to work. I really want to get this done. Think of how many live we can protect," Rita said reluctantly. There was a fair of mount of worry in her tone.

"Yes, it will be fantastic when you two get it finished. Will you be coming by for dinner?"

"No, I'll probably work through the night. This is important."

Estelle only gave her a slight nod as the scientist rose and left.

Rita slowed down on her way down the hallway and started to frown and looked back.

_'She didn't have a real smile that whole time…'_

* * *

><p>Rita wiped some grease off her face as she slid out from below the engine she was rigging.<p>

"So, how is this going to work exactly?" Alyssa asked from where she was sitting on one of the lab benches.

"The engine rotates a fan that's attached to this tubing. The tubes run by the engine; the heat causes the chemicals evaporate into gas and then the expansion and the fan propels it into the air. I don't have anything to time it automatically like a blastia could, so a person just has to put in the correct chemical in at the right time. I think I could eventually rig up a simple to install flask, or set it so a lever would select the chemical," she responded quickly with barely any pauses.

_'It is nice to talk without having to simplify everything.'_

Alyssa nodded. "Seems like such a simple idea, but I suppose your the only person that could build something like this."

Rita shook her head. "For now; I'm writing a book on simple engines. Anyone with a bit of training and the schematics could probably build one in a week. I'm probably the only person who could design it though."

"Well that is good. Over how large of an area will this disperse?"

"It will take 12 to cover the outer circle of the city. Probably need 6 to cover the castle from flying monsters too."

"That may take a lot of work."

Rita was attaching some the copper tubing to the impressive looking device. "No, there are people here to manufacture them. I only trust myself to design it, but those idiots can build the others."

Alyssa smiled warmly again, and let her eyes rest on Rita's legs, which were sticking out from under the engine. "You're a pretty impressive woman. You've only been working for a couple hours, and you've done what others couldn't do in years."

"Of course. They aren't me. Sorry, but I need to focus and I have a lot on my mind."

"This is pretty important. Sorry, I guess I'm talking a lot."

Rita gave half a smirk.

_'Not really worried about this. I wonder why Estelle was so mad. It seems like things have been going really well. Nothing big had really happened. I guess we argued a bit about keeping our relationship a secret.'_

Rita shook her head.

_'It's only been a month, I am not really ready to go tell all our friends– a month?'_

"Alyssa, do you know the date?"

"Yeah, the fifth. Why?"

She didn't get an answer as Rita bolted out of the room. Alyssa just stared with a shocked expression.

Rita passed by a walking Raven as she was running.

"Hey Rita, in a hurry?"

"Yeah forgot my anniversary and Estelle is mad," she shouted as she ran by, not really thinking. Raven just stood there dumbfounded as Rita rounded a corner and was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Estelle heard a loud knock on her door, interrupting her writing. She shut the large book of fairy tales and stood to answer it. The princess opened the door and was promptly tackled to the ground by the mage while being wrapped up in a massive hug.<p>

"Estelle, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot our anniversary!" Rita shouted after they hit the ground.

"Rita? What's going on?"

Rita lifted off of Estelle, who was still on her back on the ground.

"You were mad at me at lunch, I didn't realize why until just now. I'm so sorry, I know its our one month anniversary."

Estelle turned her head away.

"I'm not really mad, and that isn't even the problem," Estelle responded coldly.

_'She's pouting again. I feel so conflicted, I mean she is so adorable but I don't like making her feel bad. I would never do anything to hurt her on purpose but she is so cute when she gets a little mad– I'm getting distracted.'_

"Well then what's wrong?" Rita asked, leaning down to rest her head in the crook of Estelle's neck. "I know something is upsetting you."

"Would you be happier with someone smarter?"

Estelle turned her head back to look at the scientist as she rose up and met her eyes.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"That new scientist. I know how she's really pretty, and she likes women too. I just thought– is she a better match for you than me?"

Rita just laughed warmly and fell back down onto the worried princess.

"It's not funny Rita," Estelle scolded. "I am really worried about it. I just– if you were unhappy–,"

The mage finally stopped laughing and kissed Estelle lightly and quickly to interrupt her.

"Listen, first of all, you're such a smart girl; I'm honestly surprised you can even doubt yourself like that." Rita started to stand up, and soon Estelle followed her. Rita gripped both of the princess's hands tenderly. "You are brilliant too. You always know so much, and more than just science. I remember all the times over our adventures, you explained the new things and fantastic sights we came across."

Estelle nodded lightly, but kept her gaze downcast, not looking directly into Rita's eyes.

"Second, no one– no one at all– could ever mean what you do to me."

Estelle raised her head and gazed into the deep emerald pools of color she loved so much. In them, she saw nothing but sincerity and warmth.

"You make me so happy, you are so perfect, you are everything I could ever want, so sweet, adorable, beautiful, and wonderful. You are the one I want."

Rita shook her head slowly.

"You are the one I was meant to be with," she corrected.

Estelle leaned in and gave Rita a long and tender kiss, and a bright beaming smile as she pulled back.

"It is good to know how much you care. Am I really the only one for you?" Estelle asked shyly.

Rita's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I g-guess I got c-carried away. But I care so much, and yes, you are the only person who– who could ever make me happy like I have been this last month."

"Its cute when you get flustered like that," Estelle added with a smirk.

"Th-thanks. You know your the only person who can make me like this," Rita responded quietly, turning her head away and gaining an even deeper blush.

"That is reassuring. I love you," Estelle responded, reaching out and turning Rita's head back to face her and planting another kiss.

"Shouldn't you get back to work? That barrier project.–,"

"It can be done later. I'll just work harder tomorrow, tonight is a special occasion."

Estelle nodded and smiled brightly in agreement.

Rita decided to be a little mean and pinched Estelle's cheeks and pulled her smile wider.

"I am a little mad at you though. How could you think there is someone better than you. Have some confidence."

Estelle's brow furled a little again and she puffed out her cheeks when they were released. Rita looked away and blushed again.

_'That pout is so adorable. I can't help but bully her sometimes.'_

She refocused and continued her speech in a very serious tone, "please tell me whenever somethings wrong. I know you keep things to yourself sometimes, but it really hurt when you wouldn't smile for me at lunch."

Estelle's expression cooled, her gaze dropped and she quickly responded.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you right away next time. Especially if you'll give me more lovely, extremely romantic speeches."

She looked back up shyly and Rita was bright red again. The princess released a light chuckle.

Estelle decided to give her a break. "Let's have dinner."

Rita's heart filled with joy as Estelle gave her a bright, genuine smile.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Sorry its been so long, but I have been busy. But now I have some free time, and I can continue this. Please enjoy and expect more updates soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Closets!

The morning sunlight streamed into the lab, illuminating the chemicals and scattering oddly colored lights around the room. Alyssa leaned back against a counter and pushed her golden bangs out her eyes.

_'I wonder why Rita ran off yesterday. It seemed like she forgot something about the date. Must have been important; I hope it wasn't an anniversary or something.'_

The scientist began to bite at her thumbnail as she thought.

"I didn't think you brainy ladies could get up this early."

Her thoughts interrupted, the scientist stopped chewing her nail. She turned her head and watched as a green-haired knight entered the room.

"The exploding lady isn't in yet?" continued Droite as she approached the researcher.

After giving the knight a once over, Alyssa let a sideways smirk form on her mouth. In a motherly voice she asked, "Why is a child wandering around the castle?"

The knight's eyes formed an angry glare. "You always make fun of the way people speak?"

"Only when I think it's amusing. So why are you here exactly? You definitely don't look or sound like a scientist."

"Don't take it as a compliment, but you act exactly like a scientist." The knight gave a lazy salute, her posture remaining relaxed. "Droite, reporting for guard duty" she replied halfheartedly.

"Why do we need a guard? The lab is full of gallons of explosives and monster repellents."

"Nothing yet, and probably nothing ever. Lady Estellise gave the orders to guard the lab, so I have to guard the lab," the green-haired knight replied with a shrug. Alyssa just shook her head.

"Well, that is a little silly."

"Eh, whatever the princess wants. Better than real work; I should be taking my usual post."

Droite stretched and yawned lazily. She shuffled tiredly to a large, comfortable-looking chair by the door and plopped down into a relaxed position. The knight was out like a light within seconds.

The scientist just smiled at the lazy green-haired knight and shook her head. She turned to go back to work.

* * *

><p>Rita yawned as she walked through the hallway.<p>

_'Off to a late start; I'll have to work harder to make up for it I guess.'_

The mage drifted off to thoughts about the previous night as she plodded along sleepily. Estelle's doubt was still fresh in her mind, and her heart ached.

_'I feel so bad that she could even doubt herself. Or was it lack of trust? I wouldn't trust me either. Why do I have to be such an idiot. I need to do something for her. I promised her I would do something special when Karol and Nan found out about us. Found out– wait– why do I feel like I'm forgetting something–,'_

Rita began to ponder over the night before again. Her brow crinkled as she tried to remember what she was forgetting. When she couldn't recall, she relaxed into another yawn, but it was interrupted as she was suddenly pulled from behind into a cupboard she was walking by.

"What the hell? What are you doing!" she shouted as she struggled against her captor.

"Relax, it's just ol' Raven. Yer goin' to cause more problems if you keep this up."

Raven keeled over as Rita planted a firm elbow into his stomach and then wheeled around to face him. She jabbed a finger into his chest as he stood up.

"Well, what do you think your doing, old man?"

Raven rubbed his belly with both his hands. "Just wanted to talk; ya didn't have to hit me," he eventually responded.

"I have to be cautious when an old pervert pulls me into a closet."

"Heh, you don't have to be so cold. You seem a bit tired, long night with Estelle?"

Rita looked away and her face flushed as she remembered what she had blurted out the night before.

"It's hardly any of your business, old man," she responded, with a hint of anger in her tone. She turned her head and kept herself from making eye contact.

Raven's expression grew serious. "Well, that's where yer wrong. First of all, as a captain of the Imperial Knights, it's my duty to protect the royal family."

"What do you mean protect?" Rita growled in anger.

"…and second of all, as Estelle's friend, it's my job to keep people from hurting her."

The reason for her flush shifted from embarrassment to anger. Her eyes sparked with ferocity. "Why would you think I would hurt her?"

Raven relaxed back into the wall and put his hands behind his head. "I've been through Halure. I'm not really one to talk, but you've gotten quite the reputation in the last year."

Rita just stared at the ground in anger.

Raven continued. "I'm the same as you, not really here to judge you. I've had my share of women too. But I'm also not tryin' to take advantage of my naive and innocent–,"

The captain was interrupted when Rita responded with a massive blow to his face; it was enough to send the captain reeling. Normally the beating from Rita was forceful, but not entirely serious. This was not. It was a like a sledgehammer to the side of his face, filled with real anger and all her strength.

"Listen, old man. I would never, ever hurt Estelle. Don't comment on things you don't understand," Rita responded, heaving with anger and keeping her fists and eyes clenched. Raven massaged his bruised jaw, and just stared down the angry scientist.

"But I do understand. I'd say over the past year, you've showed that the two of us are alike. Yer young, and you can try to throw all of yerself into this. But I'll tell ya from experience, things don't work out like that for people like us. You'll slip. You'll hurt her– and I'll tell you– none of us will forgive you for that."

Rita was perfectly still, her eyes closed tight and her fists still balled in coiled anger. "I'm not you, and you don't understand. I love her, I always have and always will."

Raven just glanced up. _'Guess she's not as shy about it as she was before. No silly blushing or weird reactions.'_

"She was who I was thinking of when I was with all those women. None of them could be her; none of them could match up. When she told me she loved me, I was happy but I also felt awful. For what I had done– for running away." Her fists began to shake again with anger.

"I was angry at myself. I still am– you have no idea. I will never, ever, hurt Estelle again."

Her eyes were open now, staring intently and sincerely at Raven.

"It doesn't matter what you think will happen, or what happened to you."

Rita kicked open the door and stormed out of the small cupboard, still furious.

"Ahh, youth," Raven commented with a sigh, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Alyssa slowed down her work as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, followed by a large yawn. A sideways smile formed on her face again.<p>

"Is the baby's nap over?" she asked with a chuckle, once again moving to fix her bangs.

Droite had half a scowl as she continued to approach and started to stretch, raising her hands above her head and pushing out her chest. The knight puffed up her cheeks in a pout. "You try to stay awake when you're ordered to guard nothing."

"Well, I was wondering when you'd wake up. Sleeping guards aren't really doing anything."

"Listen, I'm a better fighter than most knights even while I'm sleeping. Should be obvious if you've met any of them," Droite responded groggily, continuing her full body stretch.

Alyssa nodded, "I imagine you're talking about those two buffoons? The tall one and the little fat guy. Spent a lot of time in the field with them, and they really don't leave much of an impression. Honestly you don't seem much better."

"You better be joking, I'm way more capable than those idiots. So, anything here going to explode?" the knight asked cautiously as she approached.

"No, in fact, I could use your help. This will need to be done by less experienced people, so could you try following these instructions? They're supposed to be idiot proof."

The researcher thrust a loose stack of papers at Droite. Reaching and grabbing them, the knight glanced cautiously at the researcher. "You sure this can't explode? Rita asked my sister something similar and she ended up without eyebrows."

Alyssa just giggled lightly in response. She positioned herself against a wall and leaned back into a relaxed posture.

"It'll be fine, as long as you're not an idiot."

Glancing over the notes and then to the daunting amount of beakers, the knight let out a sigh and started to search for what she needed.

"By the way, whats you're name?"

"It's Alyssa." the scientist responded with a smile.

Droite smile, nodded, and returned to trying to find what she needed on the crowded lab bench.

* * *

><p>Having finished handing designs off to the workshops on the lower floors, Rita was now on her way to return to her lab. She marched angrily and had her fists still clenched.<p>

_'Who does that idiot think he is. I'm hardly the same as him. I'll never hurt Estelle. She's just– so amazing and kind, she's probably the most perfect girl I've ever met. I mean, Estelle is so wonderful, and so beautiful, and–,"_

Her anger having dissolved into distraction, she quickly wiped off the goofy smirk that had started to form on her face.

_'Right, off-topic. I mean, he acts like I'm corrupting her or something, but she really is in love with me. It's not like I'm brainwashing her or something. Or like we've really done anything. I mean she just likes falling asleep in my arms. Not that I mind. Having her warmth so close–,'_

The brunette had to shake her head again, having gotten distracted. She was having trouble, her normally extremely focused mind had found the one thing that could throw it off track. Nothing disrupted her train of thought like imagining her fluffy pink princess. In her distraction, she didn't notice the moving stack of books coming in the opposite direction. After a hard collision, the scientist hit the ground with a thud.

_'Who the hell carries that many books–,'_

"Oh, Rita, it is so great to see you."

Rita quickly popped back up, before responding with a loud "Estelle!"

The princess started to glance around the empty hallway, which was now filled with scattered books. Rita raised a curious eyebrow before she was pulled by her sleeve into a nearby broom-closet. The scientist was still dazed as Estelle's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her in tightly.

"We don't run into each other nearly enough. I need more hugs."

As her daze finally wore off, the scientist relaxed. She could feel the warmth and comfort that Estelle just radiated. With a wide smile, Rita embraced her love tightly.

"It is good to see you. It's been a long day," the scientist gently whispered with a slight smile and her eyes closed, trying to take in Estelle's warmth.

Estelle just tilted her head in confusion, "But Rita, it's only been an hour."

The brunette just nodded and continued to hold tight. Estelle smiled and leaned up to plant a gentle kiss on her lover.

"Well, I hope your day is getting better."

Both girls had huge smiles on their faces as they continued to embrace.

"Better by the second, Estelle."

* * *

><p>A deep green light came through the beaker as the scientist held it up near a window. She waved her hand over it to waft the scent of the chemical to her nose. "Not bad, needs some tweaks but it seems fine."<p>

Droite nodded at the scientist. "Yeah. Seems like the instructions aren't too bad."

"Hmm, I'll still have to have some other people try it out."

Setting the beaker down, both women relaxed against the nearest wall. After a lengthy silence, Alyssa gestured to the green-haired knights uniform. "You're part of the Schwann brigade right? Why haven't we met?"

"I've been on permanent guard duty for Lady Estellise, so I wasn't with the knights escorting you. Apparently the princess has a bad habit of wandering off on adventures and pilgrimages."

Droite looked up and saw that Alyssa had a surprised expression. "When I met her she seemed so prim and proper. Didn't seem like the type to misbehave– a perfect little princess."

Droite shook her head. "No, Estelle is strong willed, a little impulsive, and aside from being a bit naive, she's not your typical noble. She's actually really kind and always looks out for the poor and unfortunate."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow, "Estelle? You're pretty casual with your employer."

"Well, she prefers it, and if your going to be hanging around Rita you should get used to hearing it."

Alyssa bit at her thumbnail at the mention of the brunette scientist. "Speaking of Rita, do you know if Rita is– seeing anyone?"

Droite lost the slight smile she usually held at most times, and gained a slight blush. "No, I don't, she keeps things like that to herself. She's also the kind of person who gets embarrassed when you ask." Her gaze shifted away quickly.

"I see. She suddenly ran out of the room yesterday after she remembered the date. Didn't really say why."

Droite kept her gaze away and started to contemplate the new information.

_'Hmm, I think yesterday marked a month since she's been here. Well might as well test the waters.'_

Droite shifted close to Alyssa, gaining a light blush as she started to whisper in her ear.

"Between you and me, there are rumors that she spends the night in the castle several times a week. Her home is in the upper quarter, so she must be spending the night with someone."

Tensing her shoulders, Alyssa bit at her thumb again and then nodded slightly.

Droite backed away and continued to speak. "I've never seen her in the knights barracks. She must be entertaining some curious noble_women_."

The knight kept focused on Alyssa to read her reaction. The blonde scientist relaxed a little. "I see," she responded in a quiet tone, "well, I suppose I can't get much more done today until she arrives. Would you mind going and finding her?"

With a slight expression of shock at the still relaxed tone of the scientist, the green-haired woman nodded and started to leave the lab. "Finding someone in a giant castle, sure. No problem."

Alyssa chuckled a little at the knight's sarcasm, and then started to work again.

* * *

><p>Her rage eased; Rita was now walking in a dreamy daze down the hall.<p>

_'Really need to find time to hug Estelle more during the day. Feeling her warmth just eases all my tension.'_ A contemplative expression grew on her face. _'Warmth– hmm–,'_

The scientist raised her hand to her chin and continued to walk down the hall with her determined thinking expression. Any member of Brave Vesperia would have recognized that she was trying to work out a formula. In her train of thought, she again barely noticed a sudden flash of green pulling her into yet another broom-closet.

When she came to her senses, she quickly lost her temper.

"Why the hell is everyone pulling me into closets today! This really isn't okay!"

When she quickly turned to see who had pulled her in, her gaze met the green-haired twin. Droite just stared her down seriously.

Rita shifted her eyes around nervously under the intense stare, then backed against one of the walls. "Is something the matter?"

Losing some resolve, the knight blushed a little and broke her stare.

"Rita, there's something I need to tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Plans!

Rita started to toy with the dinner on the plate in front of her. With a downcast expression, she continued to push the food around without bringing it to her mouth. Estelle watched her curiously from across the table.

"Rita, is something the matter? You seem sort of gloomy."

The mage closed her eyes in thought.

_'I guess I should tell her. Can't hurt, right?'_

Rita put down her fork and released a light sigh. She raised her eyes to meet Estelle's. The scientist could see the worry in the princess's eyes, and she resolved herself to tell her what happened.

"Actually, I had an awkward conversation with Droite today. Well…"

* * *

><p>"Rita, there's something I need to tell you."<p>

_'Pretty much no matter what she says... this is certainly not going to be good'_ the scientist thought to herself, as an unsettled feeling started to arise.

"Well– you're the only– I have to– uh, this is hard–,"

Arms crossed and tapping her foot lightly, Rita began to think; she couldn't come up with a good way to get out of the current situation. Droite stopped trying to speak and just stood still for a moment to recollect herself.

"You– you're into women right?"

_'She definitely already knows. No point trying to deny it.' _Turning bright red, Rita kept her gaze away from the peering eyes of the knight. The mage just stood silently, then nodded slowly.

"Yeah I could have guessed, I mean– we saw that woman at Halure, kind of obvious what happened. Well–,"

_'This is definitely going in a bad direction.' _Blood continued to rush into Rita's cheeks, and she kept her head turned away. _'Not the first time something like this has happened. Just have to–,'_

"Could you help me get women to like me?"

_'Okay, this hadn't happened before.' _Her blush receding, Rita raised a confused eyebrow. "Uh– sorry, what?"

"Well, I like women too; but I've never– I've got a lot of questions."

The brunette continued to stand still, baffled at what was happening.

"I mean, you were with that girl in Halure, and the rumors make it seem like you've already got someone in the castle. Since you know what your doing, I thought I would ask," the knight continued with a hushed voice.

_'Err... I think she's older than me but the way her voice is I feel like this is a little kid asking a favor.' _Rita started to nervously blush again and could feel herself tensing. "Um, anyone in particular?"

"Well I met Alyssa today. I'm kind of interested, I guess. "

_'Actually, if Estelle's right, she might actually have a shot.' _Rita just shook her head. "I don't really think I can help– I mean–,"

Droite interrupted by grabbing the scientist's hands and giving a pleading stare. "I really want your help."

* * *

><p>"Well, what did you say?" Estelle asked, leaning forward due to her intense focus.<p>

The scientist gained a fresh blush when she realized that Estelle had been inching towards her as the story went on. "I told her no. I don't want to get involved with that."

Estelle sat back a little; Rita watched as the princess looked down and away from her in contemplation.

"Rita, we should do everything we can to help her," Estelle responded. The princess established firm eye contact and just held a sincere stare.

The mage let out a sigh at the princess's eagerness. _'I knew she would be like this.'_

"Estelle, I don't think I could really teach her something like that. Also, if I get involved, people might find out that we're together."

"I don't see how that's an issue. Obviously Droite wouldn't disapprove," Estelle argued, puffing her face into a pout. Rita just took her fingers, poked at the princess's cheeks, and pushed the air out.

"Come on, we shouldn't get involved, she can figure it out on her own."

The princess didn't respond for a moment. She suddenly shook her head and grabbed Rita's hands. "You're happy that we're together right?"

Instantly flushing solid red, the mage just nodded and remained silent.

"Isn't it great to be with the one you love? To hold her in your arms?"

Releasing the Rita's hands, the princess rose out of her chair and walked behind the seated mage. She gently rested her arms around Rita's neck.

"Yeah, of c-course" Rita stuttered, a little shocked at the princess's forwardness.

"I'm so happy that I want to share this feeling with our friends. I want to help Droite find the same happiness."

Sitting quietly, the mage kept still for a few moments. "I don't know Estelle. I'm going to warn you– you can't make people fall in love."

"I suppose, but I want to try to help our friend. Even if you won't."

_'I should have expected this. She always has to help everyone. I love that about her, but this is still going to be a pain.' _Nodding her head, Rita leaned back into the princess and reached a hand up to leave it resting on one of Estelle's. As she started to stand, Rita felt a gentle weight keep her pressed in. The scientist tried again to separate but Estelle continued to hold, with even more force.

"Estelle?"

"Sorry, I haven't gotten to hold you yet, and it feels very good to have you in my arms like this." The princess relaxed herself and let more of her weight rest on the mage.

Rita just relaxed and leaned back deeper into Estelle, planting a gentle kiss on the arm that rested around her neck. Her cheeks once again blushing, the mage just continued to sit still, until the sentence on the tip of her tongue forced it's way out.

"Well, I like this too. It's only fair that I get to be held sometimes."

Estelle giggled lightly and bent her head to lightly kiss the top of Rita's head. She then rested her cheek on the top of the scientist and took a deep breath.

"Let's trade places every once in awhile, I definitely want to try falling asleep with you in my arms. Let's try it tonight."

With that, Rita pulled out of the embrace, their current position leaving her looking up at Estelle.

"No, I mean, I just found out there are rumors that I'm spending the night in the castle, and there's a guard posted outside. If I stay they might realize I spent the night."

With a gentle smile, Estelle simply said "Well the guard just changed, and that's why there won't be any problem." She gently brushed her pointer finger on Rita's nose. The princess released her and turned towards the door. A confused expression stayed plastered on Rita's face as the other woman left the room.

After a few moments, the door once again opened and Estelle strode in quickly, dragging a certain green-haired knight in by the hand.

"Estelle? What's going on?" the confused knight mumbled.

After a quick scan of the room, Droite's eyes met Rita's. Both the knight and the mage just stared dumbfounded at each other. After collecting her thoughts, the knight started to speak.

"Oh, so you were just staying with your friend. I guess you don't actually have a girlfriend in the castle."

Rita just continued to silently stare at Droite with her mouth hanging open.

Estelle chuckled. "No, she does have a girlfriend in the castle."

Droite just stared silently at the wide smile planted on the princess' face, and then shifted quickly to see that Rita was as still as death. When it finally clicked, she began to just babble incoherently for a few minutes. Estelle just let out a light laugh, and then the confused knight calmed down. Rita was now looking down and away, with a deep blush on her face.

"I knew it was a good idea to come to you, I mean– you bagged a princess, wow."

Starting to growl, Rita suddenly burst. "Shut it! I didn't bag anyone, it doesn't work like that!"

Droite's mouth slammed shut at the sudden outburst. Estelle walked over quickly to the mage and gently bopped her on the head. The brunette just looked away, blushing.

"Sorry Droite. I know Rita said she wouldn't help, but I will do anything I can," the princess said, suddenly reaching out and grabbing both of the knight's hands. "So, what do you like about Alyssa? Please tell us!"

Droite was now avoiding Estelle's gaze and blushing too, the eager princess being a bit much for her. "Well, I guess I like how smart she is," she responded shyly.

Estelle nodded in total agreement. _'Intelligence is really important. I really like how brilliant Rita is, and how well we can converse.'_

"She is also really pretty, with that blonde hair and those really blue eyes."

Estelle nodded again. _'Pretty eyes are fantastic! I just adore the glimmer and depth that appears as Rita thinks.'_

"I like how mean she can be."

Estelle didn't nod._ 'Well, now I'm a little lost. I mean, Rita can tease me sometimes and I guess it's not all bad but–,'_

"There's just something about when she's teasing me."

Rita stood and rescued the now confuse and lost princess. "Yeah, there are a some people who like that sort of thing I suppose. Your lucky, since apparently Alyssa is like all of us too."

"Really? She is?" the knight questioned with a bright and childish smile stretched across the knights face; she started to giddily hop.

Estelle watched her bouncing and then quickly added, "I'm sure this will go well, you're a very pretty girl."

Pausing a second to overcome her usual shyness, which multiplied with the added company, Rita decided to tease her princess for a little revenge. "You know, I used to think that your eyes looked down a little when you said a girl was pretty because you were embarrassed. Lately, it seems like you're just checking out their chest."

A sudden flush appeared on Estelle's cheeks. Droite stopped bouncing and covered her chest with her arms– not seriously, but because she had caught on to Rita's teasing.

"No, um, it's not like that– I just–,"

"I don't know why I didn't realize you like women too. You have always had a major breast fixation," Rita commented with a slight smirk on her face as she continued to tease the princess, who was gradually becoming more red.

"I– um– it's not– that–," Estelle sputtered in flushing embarrassment.

"I remember how you used to watch Judith so closely, and all the comments about bouncing."

Droite uncrossed her arms and decided to interject. "To be fair, when we fought I sort of stared at that lady too. I mean, it's sort of unfair for someone with those to jump around so much when we're fighting."

The scientist had to stifle a chuckle at the standard 'enormous breasts' gesture Droite made with her hands as she spoke. Keeping under control she continued to tease the now scarlet princess. "I'm just glad I grew so much, I really just hope they're enough to hold your attention."

"Of course they are! Your boobs are perfect!" the princess suddenly shouted, with her eyes still clenched tight and her cheeks a rosy red. A red that Rita's cheeks almost instantly matched as her eyes went wide.

The two blushing women stood silently without making eye contact; Droite hit the floor, holding her sides and laughing uncontrollably.

"You girls sure know how to entertain your guests," the knight choked out. Droite rose off the ground, wiping a tear that formed from laughing too hard.

Rita suddenly glared at the girl. "If you still want help, you won't mention this to anybody," the mage threatened.

The green-haired knight just nodded, trying to calm her laughter. Estelle managed to calm down too, quickly deciding that the best thing was to change the subject. She turned and then started to head towards her closet.

"Okay, we need to plan. Every great plan starts with research."

Rita rose an eyebrow at the princess who was digging into the back of the massive closet. The girl emerged with a large box and cracked it open. It was filled to the brim with books and more of the strange magazines from Nam Cobanda island.

"These are those things you used before, but there's twice as much as before. Have you been getting more?"

Estelle had a slight flush on her cheeks. "Well, I kind of like reading it. It's– research."

Stifling a chuckle, Rita quickly replied. "Right, research."

Droite just stared at the box. "Estelle, why don't you tell me how you two got together? It might help out more than these random books."

Rita just shook her head. "It would take too long, we've been going out for a month, but the story of us falling in love–,"

"Actually, it would take a long time to tell you, but you could read it in that book on my desk, just the latest story in there pretty much covers it," Estelle quickly interrupted.

Droite wandered over and started to flip through the tome filled with the fairy tales Estelle had written. The scientist just stared down the princess as a flush covered her face.

"You wrote a story about us?" Rita questioned with a blush.

"Well, it's a fairytale called The Princess and the Witch. I read all of these stories about girls falling in love, but I thought ours was better. So, I made it into a fairy tale."

Still blushing, and without making eye contact, Rita quickly responded. "Well, just let me read it before anyone else. I want to make sure you didn't put anything ridiculous in it. Also, I'm sort of mad that you called me a witch."

_'I want to read it so bad! It's Estelle's perspective, and I bet it's really romantic. The title sounds adorable too. I hope it is good, I mean we've been through a lot, and it's so wonderful that she decided it warranted a fairy tale– fairy tale?'_

"Estelle, if it's a fairy tale, doesn't that mean it's meant for kids? Is that really appropriate?"

The princess nodded gently with a light smile on her face. "It's important that we let kids know that it is okay, education and understanding is the best way to help change things. Also, I think it would be good to help little girls that are like us, who don't understand their own feelings."

Rita nodded with a gentle smile.

_'Oh Estelle, you're such a wonderful person.'_

The princess reached into the box and started to flip through a magazine.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to read one or two."

Reaching and grabbing a magazine for herself, Rita cracked open the magazine and started to read.

* * *

><p>Shutting the large tome on the desk, Droite turned to see both girls sitting close together on the bed and talking quietly. Dropping her gaze, she could see they had stopped reading and were holding hands. "You guys are a really sappy couple, aren't you? I didn't expect that from you, Rita."<p>

The mage blushed, but Estelle just smiled at the knight as she approached.

"Shut up. It's not really your business."

The princess quickly planted a heavy elbow into Rita's ribs. "Don't say that, she's a friend, and a supportive one."

_'I guess she is still hurt that Karol and Nan were so mad. Raven didn't really seem to approve either. I guess she needed this.'_

"Okay, fine. But didn't you kind of over do it," the mage said quietly, rubbing her lightly bruised ribs.

"No. That was also for teasing me about how much I like breasts."

Both Rita and Droite sat still and silent for a second before having the same thought simultaneously.

_'She didn't actually deny it.'_

Estelle just calmed herself quickly. "I have some idea of what we can do. Lets meet tomorrow before you go on guard duty to discuss it."

"Alright. I should get back to my post. I won't spread around that your here. Can't have everyone finding out about the princess's preferences, I guess."

Rita nodded with a slight blush as the knight left the room.

"I'm sure she'll like you, so don't worry Droite!" Estelle blurted as the girl left, with a wide smile.

Quickly turning to Rita, she just and gave her a wide smile. "It's good to have friends, huh? Let's get ready for bed."

* * *

><p>Entering the room after taking a bath, Rita's gaze was drawn to Estelle, who was already on the bed. The princess opened and extended her arms in an inviting way. The mage quietly crawled onto the bed and up to the Princess, than curled up in her arms and against the princess's neck.<p>

"You make a comfortable pillow, Estelle," she said with a bright red blush.

"Hmm, it is nice to change things up; we're going to have to take turns, because I like both."

With another fresh blush, Rita continued to tease her princess. "I suppose you like to rest your head on my perfect boobs, huh?"

Estelle just gently nodded. With a wide and beaming smile she simply replied "maybe a little."

With a bit more of a serious expression, but a still excessive flush, Rita kept still a few moments. "T-They're really okay? I mean– I know I'm not the largest, and I actually do worry about it sometimes. I was only teasing you, but if you do like them larger–,"

The mage was interrupted with a tight squeeze. "I meant what I said. You're beautiful, and you should know it. Besides, what I really like is your eyes."

Tentatively, the witch shifted herself and her gaze so that she made eye contact with the princess.

"They have such a wonderful liveliness, and a spark of intelligence– especially when you're working or thinking. I absolutely love just staring into your beautiful eyes."

Rita just smiled as she curled in deeper. "Thanks. Sometimes it's hard to have confidence when I'm with you, because you're just absolutely perfect."

Estelle shook her head and squeezed the blushing girl tighter. "You know I'm not perfect. I mean, I wish I was a bit bigger. Judith is just– unfair."

With a chuckle, Rita just nodded. "Best we can hope for is second place in that department, I suppose."

Estelle stared directly into Rita's eyes. "Trust me though, you're first in my heart."

Blushing madly, Rita broke the eye contact. "We really are a sappy couple. Goodnight, Estelle."

"Sweet dreams, Rita."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So that's whats going down. Get ready for more chapters of them being sappy, and finding out how ridiculous of plans Estelle can come up with.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cold!

Estelle shifted uncomfortably as she awoke to the cold sensation of the morning. The princess blinked the sleep away from her eyes and started to realize that she was alone. Her witch was sitting at the foot of the bed, facing away from her with crossed legs.

Estelle's brow curled with worry when she realized that Rita seemed out of breath. "Rita, is everything okay?"

Rita was startled at the sudden voice behind her. When she turned to look, Estelle realized that the girl was flushed throughout her entire body.

"Of course– nothing's wrong. How are you feeling this morning?" Rita asked. She immediately turned back around; she clearly didn't want to look at the other girl.

Estelle frowned at the mage's deflection. The princess extricated herself from the covers and then crawled towards Rita, draping her arms around the blushing girl's frame. Relishing the warmth, she planted a light kiss onto the back of Rita's neck.

The pink-haired princess was shocked when the woman supporting her weight suddenly broke away– she plopped onto the bed as Rita sprung out from underneath her. Estelle sat up and pouted at Rita, who was standing just out of reach.

"Sorry Estelle, I'm just a little too warm right now. I'm alright, I swear."

With a nod of understanding, the princess stopped her pout but still held her look of concern. Rita just stood and breathed deeply for a few moments; once her blush receded, the witch approached and planted a gentle kiss on the princess's lips.

"Rita, is something the matter? You wouldn't lie to me right?"

"No– it's really not a big deal Estelle; I'll tell you later."

The princess nodded and smiled, but kept a cautious expression. "Well good morning, my witch."

Rita smiled lightly, before blushing and breaking eye contact. "I really hope you don't make a habit of calling me that."

Estelle grinned. "Sorry Rita, but you are my witch."

The witch shifted uncomfortably at her rising heat as the princess spoke, contrasting the happiness she felt when Estelle claimed possession of her.

* * *

><p>Droite let her gaze run around the small kitchen that Estelle had forced her to enter. It was a quaint little thing attached to the princess's private dining room; she shook her head at the pink wallpaper and cookware. The princess smiled and handed the knight a recipe.<p>

"Some sort of cookie? So you want me to make her a snack?"

Estelle nodded with a beaming smile. "It is always nice to cook for someone; I cooked Rita's favorite food for her when she came back to the capitol. Alyssa should like this kind of dessert."

Droite scanned over the complex recipe and then tentatively started to cook. Estelle watched in some amazement as the green-haired knight appeared quite skillful as she worked.

"You're very good at this."

The knight nodded simply. "I had to cook in the orphanage when I was young and for my sister when we traveled. Gauche is the worst cook you can imagine."

"I see. Rita did tell me about the time she burned off her eyebrows. I'm going to start cooking our lunch. When we finish, we're going to have a picnic in the autumn garden."

Droite thought for a second; there were four gardens on the castle grounds, each tailored to look best in a particular season. The autumn garden should be beautiful this time of year. "Alright, sounds good," she responded with a smile.

Estelle pulled a cucumber from the larder and began to cut it for sandwiches. "Droite, I've been wondering– why were you and your sister so insistent on being my guards?" Estelle asked, continuing to slice at the vegetable.

The knight set down the confection she was working on and smiled at the princess. "You know we were mad at you when Yeager– died," Droite responded, speaking lightly.

Estelle grimaced, remembering the man that they had fought.

"But when we found out what you did for the orphanage, we decided to come and pledge ourselves to you," she explained.

Estelle smiled and nodded. "You don't have to feel like you owe me. I didn't expect anything for my donation."

"I know. You're just a really good person, and now we want to be here. Thanks for helping me with Alyssa," Droite added gratefully.

"Of course! I want you to be able to experience the same sort of happiness I have found with Rita."

Droite could feel her eyebrow twitch at the extreme sweetness of the princess. "How does Rita even survive you; the girl blushes at everything, and you always talk like this."

Estelle chuckled. "Yes, her reactions are adorable. I think she's just likes being difficult sometimes– but she is really sweet too."

Droite began to work again, trying to ignore Estelle's constant chatter about how amazing Rita is and the warm, radiant aura of a girl in love.

* * *

><p>Rita struggled to keep her grip on a heavy box that she was carrying down the hall of the castle. Trying to keep her mind off the weight, the mage let her thoughts drift.<p>

_'I hope things don't get too out of hand. Estelle has been reading more; whatever she plans this time is going to be even more ridiculous.'_

The scientist poked her head into the lab and glanced around cautiously. Her benches and tables we're cleared off recently, so her half the lab was nearly empty while Alyssa's was still filled with scattered beakers. The blonde researcher was already hard at work, mixing chemicals and occasionally scrawling notes. Taking a deep breath, Rita found the room was filled with a mysterious but alluring scent.

"It smells great in here. What are you working on?" the mage questioned as she pushed into the lab, straining under her hefty container.

"A certain kind of pheromone," Alyssa responded with a knowing smirk.

The mage gave a nod as she dropped the box onto an empty table and opened it. Alyssa watched as the Rita pulled out various blastia parts and a set of paints. The blonde raised and eyebrow at the outdated technology.

"What exactly are you working on there?"

"It's– a private project," the mage responded, pulling out a large green book. Rita opened it to a bookmarked page and started to read.

"Eh, so it mine. It's nice being the head of a division– no one to check what were working on."

Rita responded with a light smile, Alyssa quietly nodded then continued to work, albeit distractedly. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde set down her beakers and turned to face Rita, who was now drawing elaborate runes on the floor of her side of the lab. She watched as the researcher placed the various blastia parts in key points in the circles.

"I was never a prodigy like you, but you know that none of that does anything without a core right?"

The mage didn't look up from her work, continuing to paint the floor. "Oh, there are actually ways around that." Rita let out a gentle sigh. "Drawing these by hand is a serious pain; sometimes I really miss my blastia."

Alyssa just nodded quietly and began to respond. "Most of us miss them every day; everyone had to find a brand new field– most not nearly as successfully as us."

Finally stopping her work, Rita turned to the other girl. "I know; even though I had a hand in their disappearance, I was really depressed afterwards. This is actually a gift for the person who helped me through it." By the end of her sentence, Rita had a slight smile. Another silence drifted over the pair for a few moments.

The blonde started to bite at her thumbnail. She worked up her resolve, which was not too hard since she was always a straightforward person. "Rita, are you seeing someone in the castle?"she asked calmly.

The mage blushed and then started to work again. "Yeah, I am," Rita responded without looking up from her drawing on the floor. Alyssa noted the slight blush on Rita's cheeks. With a slight smirk, she turned away to continue her work. "That's too bad. I suppose Captain Raven fed me some bad information about your usual habits."

The mage shifted a little, her muscles tensing a bit and her blush increasing. "People change. Also, don't listen to anything that idiot says about me."

Smiling a little wider at the mage's nervousness, Alyssa turned around. She shifted her posture, pushing her chest out a bit and resting her hands on the bench behind her. "How serious is it? Any room for a little something on the side?" she asked, letting the tone of her voice drop and speaking seductively.

There was sudden burst of blood to the mage's face; Alyssa could almost see steam coming out of Rita's ears. "O-Of course not; I'm certainly not that kind of woman."

Alyssa burst into a steady laugh, though not malicious, it had a slightly sinister tone. "I figured as much. You must like this one– I'll admit that I wanted to be the one to change your ways."

Rita just looked up at other girl and saw a wide smile on Alyssa's face. Realizing she was the butt of a joke, the mage could feel her heart tighten as she was reminded of her own past. "You wouldn't try to sabotage my relationship for a shot at me, right?"

Alyssa feigned insult. "No, be happy with your girlfriend. She's the one the gift is for, right?"

The brunette nodded, her face still serious and blushing.

"She must be really important to you– don't worry about me. You've kept her name quiet though, is she still in the closet?"

"Yes, maybe I'll tell you when I trust you enough."

"Seriously, you don't need to worry. I was interested in you, not in love or anything."

Rita just nodded quietly and got back to work.

* * *

><p>Rita put the results of her little project away in a small jewelry box and slid it into the pocket of her jacket.<p>

"That was a fascinating formula. I didn't even know that was possible."

The mage turned to Alyssa, who had been watching her work closely. Alyssa's jaw was slightly agape in amazement of what she had just seen. With a smile, Rita nodded and then the two engaged in a long winded conversation about formulas and blastia. Afterwards, Alyssa let out another laugh; Rita realized that the blonde's usual laugh was just a bit sinister and decided that it really matched her personality.

"Been awhile since I've had a good conversation about formulas. Listen, I know I can come across as a bitch, but I just like to tease people. I really hope we can be friends."

"I guess that's fine. It's nice to talk to someone who can hold a conversation– not many people are as smart as me, which I'll admit that you are."

Alyssa gave a sly smirk at the blushing researcher.

_'I can already tell that she can't handle compliments or talking about relationships. I may not be able to be her girlfriend, but messing with her will still be fun.'_

"So, since you're off the market, you know any other woman of our– persuasion?"

Rita put her hand to her chin for a moment.

_'I suppose I can help out Droite a bit– it'll make Estelle happy, at least.'_

"Actually," Rita started, before the door opened and Droite stepped in.

"Oh, hello Droite," Rita quickly said as the knight walked past her.

The brunette lightly motioned her head at the knight, then gave a wink to Alyssa. The blonde raised an eyebrow in response. The knight saw the look on Alyssa's face and turned to look at Rita. The blonde quickly scanned over the knights body and smiled at Rita, who was already starting to blush just from the other scientist's forward behavior.

The green-haired knight just looked at the mage with a confused expression. "What's going on?"

Rita laughed a little. "Nothing. You're a bit later than usual."

Droite just shifted nervously and rubbed at the back of her neck. "You know how Estelle can get."

Rita nodded and then raised an eyebrow at the knight. Instead of being tied in the usual pig tails, her hair was hanging loosely down to her shoulders . The slight waves in her hair were slightly smoothed out and combed– quite unusual for the lazy knight. The general effect was a more relaxed and beautiful look. Droite looked around the lab a little.

"It smells pretty good in here." Alyssa had another knowing smirk. Droite laughed awkwardly and then just continued talking. "Well, it's already time for lunch. Estelle wanted to invite you guys to a picnic. I'm supposed to show you to the garden."

Both scientists nodded before putting down their work to follow the knight. Rita looked over and blushed when she saw Alyssa's eyes carefully and scientifically scanning Droite's backside.; she decided she needed to distract herself a bit.

"Hey Droite, I've been wondering– where has Gauche been?" Rita questioned.

"She is doing some actual work. She takes everything too seriously."

Alyssa raised her gaze from its enjoyable previous target and started to bite at her thumbnail. "Who's Gauche?"

Droite nodded a little. "She's my twin sister, she has red hair and purple eyes though."

The blonde relaxed a bit; it was only a moment before her lips slid into a smirk. "There are two of you? That's a shame for everyone that has ears."

Rita stifled her chuckle before responding. "Her sister actually sounds like a normal person."

"Oh? I'd like to meet her. That body without her voice? That sounds good to me."

Rita could see that Droite was sporting a fake scowl and a deep blush ahead of them.

"She doesn't have my charming personality, though. Or the ability to smile," Droite retorted with a slight giggle, while tilting her head playfully with a wide and bright smile.

"I suppose your smile does almost make up for that voice. Almost."

Still slightly blushing, Droite turned and gave a playful glare to the scientist. Alyssa just responded with her usual sly smirk.

Rita slowed down and let herself follow a couple paces back from the other two girls. She started to gently stretch and let herself eavesdrop a bit on their conversation. At some point Alyssa had started mocking the people who would pass by in the hall; Rita lightly smiled as the sound of Droite's childish giggling drifted back.

_'Estelle's job shouldn't be too hard I guess, assuming her effort doesn't actually push them apart.'_

* * *

><p>As they wandered out into the open garden, Rita took a deep breath– her nostrils filling with the smells of autumn. The garden was covered in fallen leaves; the orange from the leaves left an idyllic autumn glow. She smiled at the rows of beautiful goldenrod that lined the paths. The scene would only have been better if it were sunset. She could hear the audible crunching of leaves as they crossed the garden to find Estelle leaning against a tree, beside a blanket laid out on a spot that had been cleared.<p>

The princess turned and smiled brightly as the other women approached. "Hello, Miss Alyssa, it is nice to have you back in the castle."

"It's nice to be back, Lady Estellise," Alyssa responded with a respectful bow.

"Please, just call me Estelle."

"So Estelle, you're Rita's girlfriend, right?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

Rita just watched on in shock as her princess smiled brightly. Estelle walked over quickly, hooked her arm into Rita's. "Yes," Estelle happily responded, turning her head and smiling at Rita. "So you decided to tell her too?"

Breaking from her stupor, Rita pulled her arm away while blushing. "No, I didn't, and be careful, someone could see us out here."

"It was an educated guess," Alyssa explained. She just smirked at the long awkward silence before deciding to break it. "Well, why don't we start this picnic?"

Estelle kept her bright smile and nodded.

The girls enjoyed their lunch, chatting lightly. Alyssa's generally sinister attitude often left Estelle pouting while Droite giggled at the princess's indignant face. Rita sat silently and enjoyed how adorable the princess was when she was being teased. Once the main foods had been exhausted, Estelle reached in the basket, but pulled her hand out quickly.

"Oops. I seem to have forgotten the dessert," Estelle called out monotonously.

"Don't worry about it, Estelle. I happen to have some cookies I made earlier with me," Droite quickly responded with too much inflection.

Rita could feel her eyebrow twitching at the horrible acting from the two girls. Their dialogue could barely pass as human. She quickly glanced over to Alyssa who was just smirking.

Alyssa quickly droned expressionlessly "Well that is good, couldn't miss dessert" in a fashion emulating their poor delivery. Rita just held in a laugh as Estelle pouted again.

"They're macarons." Droite passed out a few of the treats.

Alyssa smiled at the cute looking treat. "I've never seen a cookie like this before," the blonde scientist responded, examining the odd but cute looking confection.

"Me either," Rita added with a false smile. It looked fine, but she was a little apprehensive at eating anything that Droite had cooked. She still remembered watching Gauche blow herself up trying to follow simple instructions.

"Wait, neither of you have had these before?"

Both scientists turned to see that the princess had a confused expression.

"Should we have? I've never even heard of it."

"Well, I was under the impression that we, I mean, people like us– girls who like other girls, eat a lot of these."

The blonde scientist just smirked at her, but her eyebrows displayed her confusion. "I don't think that's true. Also, you used a lot of words instead of just saying lesbians."

Estelle just stared blankly for a moment. She made a fist and smacked down into her palm as if she made a revelation. "Is that what we're called? That is much simpler to say."

Alyssa jolted back a little in surprise and looked even more confused. She glanced over at Rita, who was giggling lightly to herself. "I can't even make a joke about this. Is she actually serious?"

The brunette scientist leaned over and rubbed the princess's head. "Well, I always assumed she was just too shy to say it, but I guess she never knew."

Estelle just glanced around at the other girls, who were just laughing. After a few moments, the pink-haired princess just resigned herself to sit, puff out her cheeks, and pout as the other girls just flushed the giggles out of their systems.

Rita stopped laughing first; she wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. "Sorry Estelle, but it is funny that you didn't know."

Estelle decided she wanted to try to join in the constant mocking that the other girls were dishing out. "Well I'm sorry Rita; we can't all be as experienced as you," Estelle responded aloofly.

Rita sat silently for a few moments, her expression noticeably dulling, which Estelle didn't notice because of the other two laughing girls. The witch stood and gave a false smile. "I forgot, there's something I need to do at my house. I'll see you all later."

Estelle stood quickly. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Rita just shook her head before turning away. "I just want to be alone for awhile."

The princess frowned as she watched her love walk away. The distraught girl was pulled her small jacket tighter as she walked, shivering in the autumn wind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Warm!

_'I'm so stupid. I can't believe I said that to her,'_ Estelle thought to herself.

The princess put her foot onto the monstrous rat that was laying on the ground, using the leverage to pull her green sword out from the monster. Estelle flicked the weapon a few times to get the blood off before sheathing it.

Estelle glanced around the sewer to get her bearings before marching off in the right direction. Her footsteps echoed in the expansive sewer ways of the city.

_'Why did I forget that this exits right next to Rita's home? This would have been much more secretive than having her in the castle.'_

The princess spotted another pack of the spherically shaped rat monsters surrounding the base of a ladder. She pulled out her weapon again and approached quickly.

_'I knew she still felt bad about what she had done,; I can't believe I could be so insensitive. I can't even apologize– she'll feel worse about it. I guess that we just need to talk it out.'_

Having cut her way through the monsters, Estelle sheathed her sword again and dusted off her armor. She had decided a few years back to stop fighting in dresses; she was now wearing a set of small ornate pink metal plates strapped over key areas. Beneath the armor was a pair of white leather pants and a pink blouse. It had served her well whenever she took trips outside the castle or went on her yearly pilgrimages.

Having dispatched the monsters, the girl climbed up the ladder. She had to shield her eyes from the setting sun as she emerged from beneath the statue in Rita's garden. Estelle quickly walked up to the door of the large house and knocked a few times– after a few moments, she knocked again. The princess puffed out her cheeks.

_'I bet she's just avoiding me.'_

Having tried a few more times, Estelle went around the corner of the house and opened the side window. Estelle briefly glanced around before climbing in. There was thin layer of dust covering everything in the main foyer; Rita was never a very tidy person and she had clearly not spent a lot of time here during the last month. She walked up the stairs quietly and approached the room she knew belonged to her witch.

"Rita, I know that you're here– please come out," Estelle called through the door.

There was a long silence.

"I just want to be alone," the witch eventually responded from within.

"No you do not. You want me to come in and hug you. You're just being difficult."

There was another long silence.

"M-maybe– but you aren't coming in."

The princess couldn't stand for that, and quickly opened the door. Rita was sitting on the middle of her bed with her legs crossed. She stared with her mouth agape as the door opened.

"Estelle, w-why are you wearing that!?" The mage was sporting a deep blush as her eyes raked over the princess. Rita was shocked to see Estelle in anything but a fancy dress, and couldn't help but admire her.

_'God she looks amazing. Those tight pants and armor– she's going to kill me. They hug her curves so much; her usual clothing really hides her form. She looks so athletic and strong.'_

Estelle turned away to unstrap the small buckler on her arm and remove the belt with her weapon. Rita pull her her eyes away from the princess's legs, which she usually didn't get the chance to see.

_'She is so damn gorgeous.'_

She noticed Estelle had been standing still for awhile. When Rita looked up her eyes made contact with the princess's, who had turned her head and seen the staring girl. The mage could feel that she was already flush and hot again.

"Rita, are you okay?"

The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yeah, I'm just fine. So, why do you look like you're about to go to war?"

"I snuck out of the castle through the sewers. There are a few monsters down there."

Rita's jaw dropped a little. "How could you go alone? That's so dangerous!" the mage shouted, popping up and quickly closing in to grab the princess's shoulders.

"They aren't very strong. I can still use healing spells too."

Estelle just stared with a serious expression at the overprotective mage. Rita released Estelle's shoulders and took a step back; it took her a few moments to remember how capable her lover was. Both girls were silent for a few moments.

"Rita, I want to talk about what I said earlier."

The mage nodded silently before turning to sit on her bed again. Estelle just watched silently, trying to keep herself calm. She started to unstrap the plates of her armor.

"I wasn't trying to be mean or anything; I just wanted to join in with all of you. I'm not very good at teasing people, am I?"

Rita didn't respond. Estelle adjusted her blouse, which was now freed from her armor.

"I meant what I said before. I'm not mad that you have dated other girls."

_'Dated is not really the right word.' _Rita rubbed her neck nervously for a few moments before she decided to talk.

"I know; you're so forgiving and sweet Estelle. I'm not mad at you, I left because I was a little depressed when you reminded me about what I've done. I feel a bit better now."

Estelle was standing nervously with her hands entwined together in front of her. She glanced shyly at the mage, before moving slowly to sit across from her on the large bed. The princess gently tucked her legs beneath herself and smiled at the mage.

"I wish I could go back and be the person I was a year ago– when I was a better person. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be with you anymore."

Estelle just kept herself expressionless as she carefully watched the forlorn expression that Rita had as she spoke.

"I've done bad things, hurt other innocent women– I don't want to hurt you. I really do love you; I've only ever loved you." The witch fell back onto the bed and crossed her arms over her face.

The pink-haired princess smiled gently and reached over to put her hand on Rita's leg. "I know. I love you too. When you feel depressed, you don't need to avoid me. I will be there for you to talk to; I will be there to hold you. You know you'll feel better if I give you a hug, and I always love doing it."

Rita smiled lightly at the princess, her eyes still filled with concern. She lifted herself off the bed so she was again facing the princess. She quickly moved her hand to the pocket of her jacket. "I have a gift for you."

Estelle watched as the witch pulled out a long jewelry box. Rita opened it and showed it to her; the princess reached out and lifted a delicate silver necklace from the box. She let it hang and examined it closely. The gem hanging from it was a beautiful emerald colored teardrop, it seemed like there was a light glow coming from its center. It was etched with runes, and housed in silver shaped like flame.

"Rita, this is so beautiful. It's the same color as your eyes," the princess commented, directing her bright and beaming smile at Rita.

"I know. Turn around, this is a very special gift," Rita ordered with excitement.

The princess just watched with a confused expression. Rita took the necklace from Estelle's hand and unhooked the clasp. Estelle turned and let the other woman gently place the necklace around her neck.

"Okay, now grip the core tightly."

Estelle did as she was commanded, and raised both hands to grip the small and beautiful gem. She could immediately feel a comfortable and calming warmth flow from her hands and into her whole body. The heat felt familiar and wonderful.

"This is amazing! How is it doing this?"

"It's an old kind of blastia that people used in the winter to keep warm."

Still gripping tightly, Estelle's brow wrinkled in confusion. "How did you get a core to power it?"

Rita sat quietly for a moment and glanced away from the princess as started to blush again. "You remember how you can use life-force to power a blastia right?"

The princess opened her hands and looked in awe at the gem. "So that's why the warmth feels so familiar. The color too I suppose. You used your life to make this?"

The mage gave a gentle nod; she was blushing madly as Estelle started to pout. "Just a little bit."

"You had to sacrifice too much for this."

"Estelle, my life is already yours. I just made a bit of it tangible to give you."

The princess gripped the gem again and smiled happily. Still smiling and blushing, Rita leaned over and pulled Estelle into a gentle embrace. The princess let out a dreamy sigh as she relished the warmth of the necklace and Rita's love.

"Oh Rita– it's like a double hug. This is the best gift I was ever given."

* * *

><p>Rita leaned against the doorway that led into her kitchen. She watched as Estelle was nimbly preparing dinner; she couldn't keep her gaze from dropping down to the princess's legs. Estelle was usually heavily covered, but now Rita could take in her shapely and athletic legs.<p>

_'She clearly still trains her swordsmanship. I must look thin and scrawny compared to her.'_

Rita looked down at her own long, thin legs, then back at Estelle's. Before she could stop herself, she let out a gentle sigh. The princess turned and once again saw a flushed Rita, staring at her rear with a content smile on her face. Rita quickly raised her gaze and gave an awkward smile. Estelle just smiled brightly at her, before deciding to speak.

"I know, I always wear dresses in the castle– I must look strange in pants. They always make me feel a little self-conscious," Estelle commented nervously, covering her mouth with her hand as she spoke.

The staring mage blushed and quickly looked down and away. "You shouldn't, you look great in them; Your legs are just– amazing," Rita comforted.

"T-Thanks."

Estelle blushed and turned back to her cooking. The witch's gaze dropped down again; she could feel her control slipping as she continued to stare. Rita quietly approached the princess from behind and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

_'What the hell am I doing! I shouldn't do this, but I just can't help myself. I need to stop!'_

But she didn't– Rita pulled the pink-haired girl tight against her. She reveled in the usual softness, but could now feel and enjoy the dormant strength and muscles. She planted a tantalizing kiss just below the princess's ear.

Estelle released a dreamy sigh. With a slight smile, Rita continued to plant light kisses trailing down to Estelle's neck; once she was done, she raised up again.

"You look so damn good that I can't keep away," Rita gently whispered into Estelle's ear. The princess was now the one blushing while Rita remained calm and smooth.

Rita's hands began to trace their way up Estelle's stomach as the brunette started to gently kiss the princess again.

_'Damn it, I need to stop. Stop. Stop. She's not ready for this.'_

Rita's hands froze right beneath Estelle's now heaving chest. She tensed up as she started to chant a new mantra in her head.

_'She's not ready. She's not ready. She's not ready.'_

Her hands dropped back down to Estelle's waist. Rita let her head rest on Estelle's shoulder. After a few silent moments, Rita calmed enough to speak.

"You look cute in everything Estelle."

"Cute?" the princess questioned expectantly.

"Not what you wanted to hear?"

"Not exactly."

"Fine." Rita puffed out a irritated sigh. She blushed heavily before whispering again into Estelle's ear.

"You look sexy."

The mage disentangled herself from her love, and walked slowly to her kitchen table. She sat down and took a few quiet and deep breaths to calm herself down; Estelle giggled a little.

"That's only the second time I've heard you say that word."

Rita just laughed a little too. "Yeah I guess."

_'I've never heard her say it at all. Everything is pretty, beautiful or cute; she's so innocent and pure. Damn it, I need to control myself better.'_

* * *

><p>Estelle stepped out onto the back porch of Rita's mansion. Her witch was sitting cross-legged on the ground, staring up at the stars; the princess just stood and stared at her.<p>

_'She felt so warm, I can't believe how great she felt against me. Gentle contact of her arms on my stomach, her– breasts, pressed against my back. I really liked how they felt. I wonder how they would feel if–,"  
><em>

Estelle shook her head to break that train of thought. The princess tucked her legs to her side as she sat down next to the mage. "The sky looks amazing tonight huh?"

Rita nodded. "I needed a bit of cool night air."

Estelle reached up and gripped her new necklace.

_'It is so cold out here. How is she not freezing?'_

"Estelle, I know I said I wanted to be alone, but thanks for coming tonight. I don't know what I was thinking; you always make me feel better."

"There is no need to thank me. I always enjoy the time we have together. The gift you gave me is amazing too."

Rita didn't respond, she just reached a hand over and gently placed it around Estelle's shoulder. Estelle smiled gently, rested her head against Rita's shoulder, then continued to gaze at the stars. They had spent a relaxing evening together, chatting happily. Estelle was proud of how Alyssa and Droite were getting along, but decided to keep her future plans a secret.

_'Of course I don't want to tell her. They are going to be romantic experiences, and I want to surprise her with some things too.'_

Estelle looked over at her love, sitting calmly with her eyes closed and breathing steadily. The princess adjusted herself so she was snuggling into Rita.

"Would our life be like this is we could live together?"

Rita opened her eyes and nodded. "Something like this. Eating dinner, watching the stars, snuggling by a warm fire. We could just sit in each others arms and read all day," Rita responded with a sigh. "I'll admit it would make me happy. When I was younger, all I cared about was doing my blastia research. I'd eat what I needed to stay alive and didn't care about my surroundings or other people."

The mage turned her head and smiled at the princess. "Now I know better. Your company, the feelings we share– all of it is so amazing. I've learned better; I've learned that I was stupid for thinking none of this mattered. There's no doubt in my mind that I would be happy spending the rest of my life with you."

Estelle snuggled tighter against her blushing witch. The princess gave her necklace another squeeze and kissed Rita deeply. "I agree."

_'Rita is so wonderful. I'm going to do everything I can so we can spend our lives together.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Stupid girl, at least I know exactly where she went.'<em>

Droite knocked hard at the door of Rita's mansion. The knight stood a few moments before impatiently knocking again. The door opened in the middle of her incessant knocking.

"Hi Droite. Looking for Estelle?"

"Of course. It's my job to watch her."

Droite tried to step into the house, but Rita grabbed her by the collar of her uniform.

"She left through the sewers– apparently she fought monsters down there. I'm glad that she came to see me, but it's your job to keep her safe."

The knight squirmed under the taller girl's angry gaze. Rita held her firm, but Droite was was frozen under the anger and authority.

"I expect you to always keep her safe. If I see a scratch on her, I'm going to find you and beat the crap out of you."

The knight nodded, Rita let go of her collar just as Estelle walked up.

"Estelle, the next time you sneak out of the castle, take Droite with you. I don't want you down in the sewers alone."

"I can handle myself, those monsters are–,"

The princess was interrupted when Rita grabbed her shoulders again. "Listen, I couldn't stand you being hurt. I just want you to be safe."

After a few moments, Estelle nodded. The princess tilted her away and started to speak quietly out the side of her mouth. "I guess I can bring Droite with me."

Rita released her breath and relaxed her forehead against her love's. The two girls stayed still for a few moments before there was a nervous cough. Rita broke away with a scarlet flush when she was reminded of her current company.

"They realized the princess was gone again. I'm supposed to be out finding her, but I knew she would be here."

Estelle looked at the knight, and thought a moment. "If I go back right away, then they'll know that you knew exactly where I was."

Droite rubbed the back of her head in confusion. The princess just continued.

"Why don't we both stay the night here. You can tell them you were searching for me all night"

"I guess that's fine. I'll get paid for overtime."

"Actually it is excellent that you came." Estelle quickly turned to Rita, with a bright beaming smile. "This is a good chance to work on our costumes!"

The green-haired knight and brunette mage both raised an eyebrow at the princess.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Halloween Party: Preparation!

Rita double-checked her costume in the mirror. The girl couldn't help but blush at the tight, strapless black dress. It hugged her curves tightly and ended halfway down her thighs. The rest of her legs were covered in purple tights and her arms were covered in elbow length black silk gloves. Rita grabbed the tall pointed hat off of her bed and placed it carefully on her head.

_'I guess I make a very convincing witch.'_

The excited girl put her hands on her hips and let out a maniacal laugh. Once she finished, she looked at herself again, then started blushing.

_'This is way too revealing, how the hell is this what Estelle came up with! Droite's is ridiculous too!'_

A still flushed Rita gave a quick twirl. She did enjoy how the dress made her long, slender legs look in the mirror. When she turned again, she pushed her arms together a little; the dress already forced her breast together tightly.

_'Yeah, way too tight. Never thought I could have this much cleavage, but I guess Estelle will love it.'_

The witch was blushing as she relaxed again. She decided she was ready, then walked out of her room and down the stairs. The witch headed towards a commotion she could hear in the kitchen. "Droite, how is everything coming?"

The green-haired knight turned and smiled at the witch. She had her hair tied into its normal pigtails, but with a pair of black cat ears sticking out from the top of head. Rather than her knight uniform, she was wearing a tight black tank top and a short, flared black skirt.

"These costumes are a little– revealing," the mage commented as she approached.

Droite nodded in response.

"Yeah, I bet Estelle will love it though."

Rita laughed nervously; both girls had let Estelle pick their costumes out of apathy, and both ended up showing a little too much chest.

The knight put on an apron, and then started to cook. Rita just watched as the green haired girl deftly maneuvered in the kitchen, skillfully wielding her knife. The mage felt a tinge of disappointment as Droite prepared the entire meal for Estelle's party.

"Anything I can help with?"

Droite stared at the girl for a moment. "Estelle actually warned me; I'll be cooking everything," she responded with a smirk.

The witch scowled at the cat-girl. She firmly planted herself at the kitchen table. "Fine. Good luck doing it all yourself."

_'Just wanted to be there for Estelle. She didn't have to be a jerk.'_

Rita calmly watched as the knight went about her business. Bored, she gradually started to tap her fingers on the table, before starting a steady crescendo to full on drumming. When Droite glared back at her, she stopped and rested her chin on the table. She let her mind wander a little, and found it going to the place where it always goes.

_'I wonder what Estelle will be wearing. I mean, she looks great in everything. Somehow I know that it won't be as revealing as what we're wearing. I kind of hope it is though. No! That'd be bad– there's no way I could keep myself in control if she did that. If she was wearing something like this–,'_

Droite picked a good moment to turn around, and saw Rita with a goofy grin and dazed look. "Thinking about Estelle?"

Rita snapped back to reality, pulling her mouth tight and glaring at the knight who was smirking at her.

_'I guess I don't have to be so secretive with her.'_

"M-maybe."

"Been a tough week huh? You've noticed what Alyssa's stuff has been doing right?"

The witch blushed profusely. Alyssa still refused to explain what exactly she was doing, but the results were very clear. "Of course I know."

_'It's been damn near impossible to keep myself from jumping Estelle all week.'_

"Don't worry, her costume won't be like ours." Droite looked down at her costume. "That girl really like boobs."

Rita laughed at the comment.

"I don't understand though. Estelle is so in love with you. Why haven't you guys–,"

"She's not ready," Rita quickly interrupted.

"So you've asked?" the knight questioned, tilting her head.

"Well, no," Rita responded quietly.

Droite frowned at the witch. "I'm sure she is." The knight turned back her preparations. "I know I am. I mean, if I had someone too– uh. Well, we're both older than you are."

Rita glared at the girl. "Yeah, well, Estelle is a better person than me; I don't think she's ready. I really shouldn't have the experience that I do."

"Really, why don't you just talk to her, or ask her if she's ready?"

"I'm worried that she'll say yes."

The knight just tilted her head with a slight frown. "Why are you so scared of doing it with her?"

Rita pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

_'Should I tell her? It's such a private thing, but maybe I need to get it off my chest. She is my friend right? Damn it, when did I start considering her a friend! I'll just, no, ugh.'_

"It's about m-my first time."

Droite perked up a little. She looked around to make sure nothing was time-sensitive, before wandering over and sitting next to Rita at the table. "How was it?"

Rita socked her in the shoulder quickly. "That's not the point right now! This is important!"

"Fine, what happened?" the now injured girl asked, rubbing at her shoulder and glaring at the witch.

Rita nodded before continuing. "So, I had just gotten to Capua Nor to help with some work with their boats. This was just a few weeks after I realized what my feelings for Estelle really were. I had already experimented some, and had already realized that I only like girls."

Droite nodded. "I know that feeling, when you just start to realize."

"So, I went to this tavern I had heard about there. A lesbian tavern."

Droite's eyes went wide. "Those exist?"

Rita glared at her. "I'm in the middle of my story." The witch let her expression soften. "But maybe if things don't work out well with Alyssa I'll tell you where some are. Back to what I was saying– so I went to this bar. Since I knew I'd never see any of these people again, I could act however I wanted. Then I saw her."

Droite tilted her head curiously.

"It looked like her first time there too. She was glancing around cautiously– a nervous but very excited girl." Rita's face became solemn. "She had strawberry blonde hair, tinted so slightly that it seemed pink, cut into a bob. Her eyes were a pretty light turquoise. In other words–,"

"She looked just like Estelle?" Droite finished.

"She wasn't as beautiful, but her hair and eye color were similar. I approached and told her it was my first time there too. We shared some nervous laughter and started talking. Then, we went back to her place. The girl told me she didn't want to rush things, she wanted her first time to be really special– but I insisted that I really liked her. So she invited me in."

"That easy?"

Rita glared at the knight again. "Well those weren't my exact words."

"Oh. I get it."

"Well, you know what happened next. But afterwards, I left while she was sleeping and I've never seen her again. I convinced a girl I liked her, than just– left. I took her innocence, just like what I'm going to do with Estelle."

Rita dropped and let her forehead hit the table flat. Droite grimaced a little at the witch. She reached over and placed a hand gently on the depressed girl's back. "It's not the same with Estelle, you're not lying and you're not going to run away."

"Of course, but that isn't the point. It's just– I hurt that girl, and I may hurt Estelle the same way. Maybe I just feel guilty."

"Don't worry. You really love her; I can tell, and so can she. You should really just find out what she thinks."

The witch's head hit the table again. "I just need more time."

Droite smiled lightly. "I bet she's ready, you should just have your way with her already."

In a flash, the knight was smiling and fending off punches from an angry and embarrassed mage.

* * *

><p>Estelle crossed the t of her signature with a wide smile. Her last piece of work for the day was finished, which she promptly filed away before standing to get into her costume. Once she started changing, she let her thoughts drift.<p>

_'I'm so nervous about tonight. I hope everything goes well.'_

The princess jumped a little when there was a loud pair of knocks on the door. Estelle quickly pulled on a robe and then approached. She pushed it open to find Alyssa carrying a small stack of books.

"Looking good princess," the scientist commented with a smirk and a quick scan. Estelle blushed a little and pulled her robe tighter as Alyssa stepped through the door. "I have a little gift for you."

"Oh? Why?" Estelle asked.

"Just think of it as a thank you for inviting me to the party."

Once the scientist dropped the books on Estelle's desk, the princess picked one up. "_Living as a Lesbian_? Oh! These are all about being a lesbian? I didn't know that books for lesbians existed"

Alyssa just stared at the girl. "Just because you learn a word doesn't mean you have to use it all the time," she commented dryly.

Estelle chuckled. "Sorry, thank you for this."

With a nod, the scientist started to smile. "From what Rita told me, your reading materials weren't actually teaching you much."

The princess blushed a little. "I don' t know about that." She continued to shift through the books. She suddenly flushed red and dropped the book she was holding. The scientist dropped her gaze and quickly noted the copy of _Lesbian Sex Positions_ that was now resting on the floor. Alyssa's mouth was quickly tugged into a mischievous smile.

"I figured Rita would appreciate me giving you that."

Estelle glared at the blonde woman. "Of course not! Besides, proper young ladies should wait until their married."

The smirk quickly fell off of Alyssa's face and she suddenly had a solemn expression. Alyssa quickly started to bite on her thumbnail as she watched the princess. "Have you told Rita that you were waiting for that?"

"Of course not, but why wouldn't I be saving myself?"

"You can't do that."

"Well, of course I want to do things like that with her, but I can hold myself back, I–"

"Estelle, I meant that you can't get married to Rita; two women can't marry each other," Alyssa interrupted, her voice serious.

The princess's shoulders dropped a little while expression of confusion formed on her face. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to think of something to say. She finally managed to choke out a quick "Is that true?"

All she get in response was a solemn nod from Alyssa. After a few tense moments, the scientists eyebrows wrinkled a little.

"You are one of the empire's leaders. How did you not know?"

"I'm not sure. No one has ever brought that up to me."

Finally, Alyssa just brought the palm of her hand to rest on her forehead. "It's just a formality I guess; a lot of guilds will let you do it, but it won't be officially recognized by the Empire."

Estelle stumbled over to her bed and plopped down. "So, we won't be able to spend the rest of lives together?"

Alyssa glanced over and was shocked when she saw that tears were starting to form in the princess's eyes. The blonde quickly rushed over and put a reaffirming hand on Estelle's shoulder. "Of course you will– just because the government doesn't acknowledge it doesn't mean you can't be together. If you both really want it I'm sure you can stay together."

"But–,"

Alyssa quickly silenced the other girl. "It's just a formality. The real commitment comes from the people involved anyway."

The princess finally nodded solemnly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I guess you're right. I mean, there are some other things, but– I guess it'll be alright."

The blonde nodded and smiled, a little convinced that she had managed to help. She had no idea how worried the princess still was, and why, but for now, everything seemed fine. "Come on, where's my costume? Let's get ready for the party."

With a quick gesture, both girls got up and separated to change.

Estelle finished first, she quickly returned to her room. The princess let her eyes run over the spines of the books to check the titles. She glanced around and blushed before cracking open a certain book in preparation.

* * *

><p>Yuri quickly glanced around the clearing before jumping off the side of the Fiertia. Judith quickly followed behind, landing gracefully. Finally, Karol came tumbling over the edge and fell face first. Luckily, the distance wasn't enough to injure anything but his pride. With a quick chuckle, Yuri helped the young man up.<p>

Judith had already started walking in the direction of Zaphias before the two men could catch up. After a few moments, Judith decided to speak.

"It's not that much further, right?"

Karol gave a quick nod. "Yeah, I'll show you where Rita's house is."

The three members of Brave Vesperia were now leisurely walking through the city streets.

"So, Captain Karol, why isn't Nan coming?"

"Oh, she was– busy."

Yuri nodded in response.

"I wonder why Estelle is having her party at Rita's?"

"Maybe Rita has made some progress?" Judith shot back with a teasing smile.

Karol scratched at his chin.

_'Should I say something? But I guess it's not really my place to tell them.'_

The young man dropped back a little to stay out of the conversation.

* * *

><p>Flynn adjusted the wrappings that comprised his costume. He was not a very terrifying mummy, he mostly just looked like a disheveled, injured person. The commandant let out a sigh, convinced that it was a little ridiculous for a person of his stature to be attending a dinner party in costume.<p>

_'But Estelle asked me to attend as a friend. So I guess I have to do this.'_

"Er, nice costume there, Commandant."

The man turned to see another person scheduled to attend the party; Raven ambled lazily up to the young man. The captain was dressed in his normal clothes but with a lose black cape with a high collar.

"Is that even a costume?"

"Of course, I'm a vampire."

The wrapped knight let out a sigh. "I guess we should get going. Estelle said she had something important to say tonight."

Raven could guess what was going to happen. He decided not to say anything yet.

* * *

><p>When Alyssa finally finished changing she reentered Estelle's room. She chuckled a little when she saw that Estelle was reading. When she leaned over her shoulder, her expression grew a little more serious. "So you're going to do that tonight?"<p>

The princess nodded in response.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine. You already have friends here who accept you no matter what."

The blonde gently patted Estelle on the back again. The princess responded with a bright and cheery smile. "Yeah, I'm sure it will be fine."

Estelle put down the book titled _How to Tell Those You Love_ and both girls headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Rita let out a sigh as she watched Droite finish preparing the food.<p>

"Something else the matter?"

"I guess I'm a little worried about tonight. All Estelle told me was that she was going to do something really important. I have a feeling she's um– coming out of the closet. To our friends at least."

Droite smirked, "You'd think she'd make sure you're okay with that."

Rita rested her head on the table again. "Of course I'm not. She was crushed the last time someone found out; all I can do is hope they all accept it better."

With a nod, the knight approached the girl. "Don't worry, you'll have me and Alyssa as friends no matter what."

The witch raised her head a little. "That's not a good thing."

A sweet giggle was all the response she got, as the knight wandered away to set the table. The knight paused and then smirked a little.

"Don't forget what we talked about earlier. Maybe she'll need some– comforting."

Rita just stood up and cracked her knuckles. But before she could close the distance, there was a knock on the door.

This was just the beginning of a very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry this took so long, still adjusting to being back at school, and sorry for the lack of actual Ristelle interaction, the next couple chapters will make up for it though.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Halloween Party: Revelations!

Rita cracked the door open, not letting her serious expression drop as she gestured for her guests to enter. Flynn kindly greeted the witch and gave a slight bow as he stepped through the door. The witch just smirked a little as the commandant passed; her first thought was that he was dressed as the unfortunate victim of an inexperienced doctor before realizing that he was supposed to be a mummy.

_'Wow, what a crappy costume.'_

Raven soon followed, but rather than being courteous, he just halted once he saw the girl. The captain grinned inappropriately and scratched his chin in thought; he then sealed his fate by releasing a sharp whistle. The witch promptly slammed a fist into his stomach, without saying a word or even adjusting her expression.

The captain just stumbled into the door still reeling from the punch. Things were still very awkward and silent; Rita was still very much pissed of at Raven for his lack of faith in her. Flynn was really just Estelle's friend, not hers, so she had nothing to say to him either. Rita had just managed to show the guests to the living room before another knock came at the door.

With a sigh, the witch again walked once again to her foyer.

_'I don't like being a host.'_

This time, she let out a slight smile as she saw who was at the door. She opened it again. "Come on in, guys."

Yuri stepped into the house quickly.

"Didn't expect you to go so all out on a costume. Flynn is in the living room, you should really show him that."

The man just laughed and started off to show his best friend his clever costume. Karol stepped in next, just wearing a standard knights uniform.

"You on the other hand, didn't put much effort in at all."

Karol stood still at the jab for a moment. "Well Yuri had Judith help him, Nan refused to do anything."

Rita lost her smirk, suddenly shifting to an apologetic look. "Look, I'm really sorry–,"

"Don't worry about it too much." He glanced around for a moment. "We haven't told anyone, by the way."

Rita smiled appreciatively at the young man. "Thanks, we appreciate it."

Karol just nodded silently and continued into the house. The gap he left was quickly filled by Judith, who had a crooked smirk as she entered. Rita was simply flabbergasted as she stared at the older woman's costume.

"Um, where are the rest of your clothes?"

Judith struck a sexy pose quickly, showing off the simple white bikini she was wearing. Rita had just never really gotten used to the way Judith was just willing to show off her sizable assets. Even with her own growth, she could never even begin to think of doing something like that.

"You don't like it? It seemed to attract plenty of attention walking here."

"I'll bet. That's just not really a costume."

The krityan's pointed ears suddenly pointed downwards and her mouth formed a pout. "I was told that on Halloween women wore clothes that were more revealing than they normally would wear– you certainly are."

The witch blushed a little and crossed her arms in a failed attempt to her hide her chest.

_'I suppose this is really the limit of things that are more revealing than her normal clothes. I should be glad she had the sense to not show up naked.'_

"Alright, just come inside before you start a riot."

With now perked up ears, the krityan sauntered into the building with a confident smile.

Rita approached the living room and could hear laughter from most of its occupants. She certainly knew why as she crossed the threshold into the room– Yuri was posing in his very well made costume.

His hair was chopped short and spiked up, and he had managed to acquire a set of matching knight's armor and a light blue tabard. He looked just like a black haired Flynn– but the commandant was not amused.

"Yuri, that is a little ridiculous. Did you really cut your hair just for a few laughs?"

"No, its been short for awhile. Got singed off by a monster a couple weeks back."

"Alright, I'm just going to ignore that costume for the rest of the night." Flynn deadpanned.

Yuri gave a slight chuckle before moving to sit down and chat with the group. Rita leaned up against a wall by the door, next to a stiff looking Droite. Everyone started to share stories about what they have been doing. When another knock came at the door, Droite shoved off the wall quickly to answer it before Rita could.

The witch sat and listened to how Yuri had defended a small village from a large, fire-breathing dragon. Flynn nodded along solemnly, but Rita was sure he was happy that his childhood friend was making good use of the pardons he had gotten for his former crimes. She was distracted by some childish giggling as Alyssa strode into the room confidently, despite wearing what Rita deemed a very embarrassing costume.

_'Subtle Estelle, really, really subtle. At least Alyssa definitely knows Estelle is trying to get them together.'_

The blonde had her hair in it's usual ponytail, but had a headband with white cat ears. Her outfit was in perfect contrast to Droite's, a pristine and overly snug white tank top, with a matching white miniskirt.

Alyssa scanned the room a little, suddenly ceasing the movement of her eyes when they reached Judith, who didn't notice because she was chatting with Flynn. Rita chuckled as the scientists jaw quite literally dropped. When Droite caught up, she just planted a light elbow into the blonde's side– the scientist quickly snapped her jaw shut, rubbing the back of head and smiling at a slightly pouting Droite. The knight glanced over quickly and blushed a little before they started talking excitedly.

_'I can only assume it's something perverted, the way those two are._**_'_** Rita shut her eyes for a little. _'We're probably going to get a proposition for a four-way before Estelle and I even–,'_ Sensing her thoughts going in a distinctly bad direction, she shook her head and opened her eyes again.

Her breath caught and her jaw dropped a little when she saw what had just entered the room.

Estelle stood with her usual regal posture, her hair smooth and radiant. She was wearing a thin and elegant white dress, which was slightly loose but still revealed the gentle curve of her hips and legs. The dress fell all the way to the floor, with a thin but high slit revealing a long triangle of leg and a high-heeled shoe. It was held up by a pair of thin straps over otherwise exposed shoulders. Floating behind her back were a pair of angel wings that gave off a gentle glow, accenting the halo above her head.

_'She looks so– beautiful? Radiant? Wonderful? Just– perfect. Like a real angel.'_

Her face turned red a little before she remembered to start breathing.

_'Okay, literally breathtaking. That's just ridiculous.'_

The witch smiled again when she spotted the silver and emerald necklace she had given the girl, resting gently above her– Rita blushed again and shut her eyes to keep them from drifting somewhere inappropriate.

_'Yeah, I'm not gonna make it through tonight.'_

The princess finally saw her love, who was nestled in the side of the room, silently leaning against the wall. Estelle smiled widely at her wonderful witch, dressed perfectly for the part. She gently started to admire all the natural beauty of the girl who had captured her heart so wholly. All the anxiousness that had built in her mind over revealing herself to their friends dissipated, replaced by a subtle longing in her chest directed towards the gorgeous girl. This is who she is, and there would be no changing it.

Rita blushed harder when she found that the princess was staring at her body, clearly enjoying the game of dress-up the party planning had lead too. She broke the gaze again, very embarrassed, and her tension continued to grow. After a few moments, she returned her eyes, hoping that Estelle had decided she had gotten her fill. The princess's eyes just raised, meeting hers and suddenly flashing a gloriously exuberant grin.

_'It's damn embarrassing, but I should dress like this more often if she's going to smile at me like that.'_

The pink-haired angel started to approach her slowly and steadily. It was the same elegant walk she always had, but with the draping of the dress, she seemed to be gently gliding towards her.

She was cut off quickly as Flynn approached and quickly took a bow so deep it required him to place a knee on the ground.

"Princess, your costume looks great."

Estelle was a little shocked at the sudden interruption, her focus had been so singular on the woman she loved. "Oh, um, thank you Flynn."

Raven interrupted with another inappropriate whistle;. Rita pushed herself away from the wall to plant another punch into the captain's gut. The princess giggled before turning to greet everyone with a bow.

"Thank you so much for coming everyone. It means a lot to me that everyone is here. I have something really important to tell all of you– but I guess that it can wait until after dinner."

Estelle turned at smiled at Droite.

"I've already finished cooking everything and setting the table. We we're just waiting for everyone to arrive," the knight answered dutifully.

"Excellent. Thank you Droite."

* * *

><p>Estelle found the choice of seating quite unfortunate.<p>

_'Oh darn it. I wanted to sit next to Rita. She looked so gorgeous. I haven't really gotten to talk to her– or ask what she thinks of my costume.'_

She glanced around the rectangular table. She was seated at the head of the table: to her left was Yuri, next to a severely under-dressed Judith, her witch, then Alyssa; to her right was Flynn, Raven, Karol, and then Droite.

They sat silently for a few moments as they took in the incredibly fancy and beautiful dinner that rested on the table. Everything was as near to perfect as it could be. The princess glanced over and saw that Rita's jaw was slightly dropped.

"So your sister burns off her eyebrows mixing three chemicals, and you can do things like this?" The witch quickly questioned with a sense of astonishment.

Droite laughed a little, glancing over at Alyssa with a blush. "Yeah, I've always been a really good cook; it's just one of my many talents I guess. Well, dig in everyone."

The conversation stayed halted for a long while as everyone enjoyed the fantastic dinner. Having finished eating her fill first, Alyssa looked up at the green-haired knight sitting across from her and smirked.

"I guess your cooking skills are yet another thing that makes that voice more tolerable."

The other guests were a little taken aback, but Droite just let out a girlish giggle. Everyone's jaws dropped– they expected a more violent reaction.

"Oh, there's so much more, but you'll find that out later."

The members of Brave Vesperia we're well aware of Rita's preferences at this point, so they naturally assumed some of her friends would be the same. Of course, Flynn was confused as he gazed around the table– everyone was blushing and trying to ignore what was going on at the end of the table, aside from Judith, who had a slight smirk and her ears pointed downward.

Estelle took careful note of everyone at the table, having actually asked Droite to try and flirt obviously at the party. She figured it would kill two birds with one stone– making Alyssa and Droite a bit closer and allowing her to gauge everyone's reactions.

She was actually quite happy, no one seemed disgusted or put off, although Flynn just looked confused.

The gentle clattering of forks led to more conversation around the table. Estelle closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

_'I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.'_

"Are you okay, Lady Estellise?"

The princess tried to form her normal smile, but it clearly looked a little forced. "I'm alright, just– trying to get myself prepared."

Flynn looked at her concerned.

_'I really wish Rita was sitting there, I'm getting so nervous again. I could use some support.'_

Once again Estelle glanced over and saw her beautiful girlfriend, and tried to build up her resolve again. After a few moments, she tentatively stood. "Okay, everyone. About what I was going to tell you; I just wanted to say that– well…"

Everyone was watching the princess now, and the nervous feeling in her stomach just expanded.

"… you see, recently I became– no, I realized that…"

Estelle was starting to stumble over her words more and more until she hit her breaking point, excusing herself and leaving for the hallway. Rita let out a concerned sigh, stood, and followed the princess into the hall.

Flynn stood to follow as well, but he was quickly stopped by the one person in the room he didn't know.

"You shouldn't go out there. Rita can handle it."

Flynn stared at the blonde woman. "I should really check. It is my responsibility as the leader of the knights to–,"

"I'm sure it's something personal, calm down," Judith interjected.

The commandant ceased moving, but still glanced towards the hall. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about. I actually want to see how Rita handles this." He spoke with calm resolve, in his captain voice. Flynn realized everyone must have some idea of what was happening and sat back down.

* * *

><p>Rita finally caught up to the angel once again on the back porch, gazing up at the starry sky above. The witch just watched amazed– Estelle looked even more radiant beneath the stars and full moon. She calmly approached the girl from behind.<p>

"Nervous huh?"

Estelle turned and smiled at Rita momentarily, before turning her eyes skyward again. "A little bit. I mean, I don't even think anyone will really disapprove, but– it's just so difficult to say."

The witch just pensively joined the princess's stargazing.

"I've never really had to do this. I– I guess there really isn't any advice I can give you."

"I understand, this is just something I have to do."

Rita nodded, and placed a hand gently on Estelle's back. "I want you to know that I don't care what they think. We can always get new friends, but you are irreplaceable to me."

"I know. I want to be with you more than I have ever wanted anything. But I do not want to lose my friends either. It's just difficult, why is it that only people like us deal with problems like these?"

Rita turned and noticed the gentle stream of tears that the princess was now releasing. The angel costume had magnified her radiance, and now made her sadness all the more heartbreaking.

"It's not just us. Normal people sometimes have their friends disapprove of their love."

The princess's head dropped more. "Normal people?"

The witch grimaced a little.

"I suppose we are just weird huh?"

Rita closed her eyes, before shaking her head. "I like to think of it as unique. We're not weird, but special."

Estelle turned to stare directly into Rita's eyes. The witch just responded with a slight, gentle smile.

"It takes a special sort of person to love so freely. To be strong enough go for what we actually want and to be honest with who we are."

The princess had stopped crying.

"There's something else I want you to know. I know that you're looking for acceptance from them. For them to just not dislike who you are. But I'm am so incredibly happy that you're this way. That you can love a woman, and that you can love me."

Rita reached up and wiped the remnants of tears from Estelle's face. The pink angel smiled at her, and shifted so they were directly facing each other. Rita embraced the girl, but quickly felt that something was a little off.

"Well this is weird, those heels make you taller than me, huh?" Rita asked, a little embarrassed.

"Just a little. It is a different feeling. Just put your hands on the back of my neck." Estelle answered with a slight chuckle.

Rita nodded and moved her arms in compliance. She noted how to herself how strange it felt to swap their normal stance. Estelle dropped her hands down to the small of Rita's back, where Rita would normally keep her hands.

Gazing up into Estelle's eyes, Rita sighed dreamily. "I wanted to tell you earlier, you look absolutely amazing."

Estelle blushed a little. "Thank you. I did think this was a cute outfit."

"Cute!? It's not cute, its... radiant! Breathtaking! Beautiful! Stunning! Se–," Rita trailed off, suddenly become nervous and blushing under Estelle's intense gaze.

"What was that last one?" Estelle asked, smiling.

"Uh, I s-said you looked s-stunning."

The radiant angel just chuckled at the nervous witch. "Humph. I thought I was going to get that third sexy."

The princess pouted quickly. Rita flushed completely and broke eye contact. "O-Okay fine. I was going to say that you look sexy."

The princess chuckled slightly, then bit her lip. Estelle had talked with Alyssa a bit on the way over. The princess had found out over the course of the journey that it was easier to learn from another person than to learn just from books– she ended up with some advice that seemed very good.

Estelle closed her eyes and with a content smile leaned in close to Rita. "I think you look incredible tonight," the princess whispered slowly into Rita's ear, letting a bit more breath escape with each syllable than she normally would.

"T-Thanks." The witch's flush was threatening to encroach her entire body as Estelle's breath flitted over her ear. She released a sudden gasp when Estelle planted a kiss on her neck. The princess then placed her hand on Rita's cheek and gently turned her to engage in a deep kiss on the lips.

With the stars and the full moon as a back drop, the scene could only be described as one of picturesque beauty, a perfect example of contrast. A radiant angel and a dark witch, engaged in a romantic kiss beneath a bright night sky.

With a contented sigh, Estelle pulled back with a wide smile.

"Let's go back inside. I think I'm ready to tell them."

"Really?"

"Every time we kiss, I feel more certain that you're the only person for me. I know exactly how I feel, so I should really just be honest with them."

Rita flushed and nodded as the princess firmly gripped her hand and pulled her back inside. The princess didn't release her grip when they reentered the dining room.

Estelle stood once again at the head of the table, with a seriously nervous expression, but Rita was by her side this time. The witch had one gentle hand placed on the angel's upper back, and the other still entwined and trying to provide support. The reassuring contact gave Estelle the confidence she needed.

"Everyone, I invited you all here to tell you– that I'm attracted to woman, and in love with Rita."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is chapter 12. It may be really obvious, but I think it's adorable when couples dress in contrast, and it's awesome that the two of them essentially had contrasting unlockable in-game costumes (which I wish there was more fan art of). Essentially, there were 2 reasons I had wanted Halloween as the setting, and this is the first. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Halloween Party: Aftermath!

_'Well, it's out there now.'_

Estelle closed her eyes tightly and waited for her friends to react to her announcement. She could feel a pain tugging at her heart while her mind flooded with the memories of Nan's reaction. She still remembered that look of sheer disgust, which had kept nagging at the back of her mind. That usual pain was starting to creep its way back in– but it started to dissipate as the witch squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Estelle– it's alright," she heard the witch whisper gently.

The princess turned her head and opened her eyes to find Rita staring at her with a gentle smile. Estelle apprehensively shifted her vision and saw that her friends were all smiling at them.

Yuri got up from his seat and walked behind Rita; he patted a hand on the witch's shoulder and just told her "congratulations." In the past he might have tousled her hair, but she was tall enough and old enough to warrant the end of that.

"Err, thanks," the witch responded confused.

Judith joined in with a smirk, and her ears pointed downwards in a sly manner, "Yeah, it's about time you worked all this out, Rita."

Rita flushed at the continuous comments directed at her. The witch glanced away and refused to respond.

"Didn't expect you to tell everyone so soon," Karol commented, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Yeah me either. You two may be more serious than I thought," added Raven.

The two then exchanged a quick glance when they realized the other knew.

Estelle, her hands released from Rita's hold, entwined her fingers just below her chin. She closed her eyes and smiled at everyone's reaction. She tilted her head for after a moment though.

_'Wait, I didn't tell them I was dating her already.'_

"Wait, why are you all congratulating Rita?"

Rita blushed again before Yuri smiled and smacked her on the upper back again. "Well, because this one has been in love with you forever. You never noticed back then?" he questioned with a laugh.

Judith nodded from her seat. "I still remember when she came to me in tears a year ago; she told me that she had realized that–,"

"Hey! Shut up!" Rita shouted, flushing red. The witch ran over and tried to stop Judith's story by placing her hands over the krityan's mouth. Everyone was laughing at the embarrassed witch's antics, probably made more amusing by the new contrast between her outer maturity and inner child.

'_Was I the only one that never realized?'_

The princess glanced quickly over everyone, rough housing and behaving normally. She had told them the truth and they accepted it happily.

_'My gosh, I–,'_

Estelle started to choke back happy tears. Everyone calmed down, and watched as the girl smiled and tried to wipe at her face. Confident that Judith was done trying to embarrass her, Rita released the woman's mouth and went over to her no longer secret girlfriend.

The witch smiled and caressed Estelle's cheek, her other hand grasping the princess's free hand gently. She wiped at the tears with her thumb.

"It's feels great, doesn't it?"

The princess nodded and flashed an unbelievably wide and bright smile before leaning down and taking a peck at Rita's lips. After a few moments she leaned down and kissed a little deeper. Rita flushed red and looked away once they broke apart.

"E-Estelle, everyone's watching!"

With her smile still wide and bright and her eyes still wet from her happiness, the princess quickly responded. "I'm sure they don't mind."

After they stood and locked eyes for awhile, they were suddenly interrupted with a loud "aww" coming from everyone else. Rita flushed red again and took a quick step away from the princess.

"What are you all staring at! Get out of my house!" she shouted, pointing a finger and raking it across the crowd.

Judith smiled, her ears perked up. "Some things never change."

Laughing, everyone stood and started to scatter about the house again, since most of them would be staying there.

No one had noticed that Flynn was still seated, his head cast downwards, and his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"I guess that went better than you had expected?" Alyssa asked with a smirk.<p>

"Smart people always expect the worse."

Alyssa just nodded at the witch, agreeing with the sentiment. The two of them, along with Judith and Droite, were now standing around the witch's bedroom. Rita was packing a few days worth of clothing and simultaneously preparing the room for a guest.

"Err, so why are you in my room?"

"Just seemed like the place to be," the scientist answered, with her voiced drifting off as she stared at Droite talking to Judith. Rita didn't miss Alyssa briefly glancing down at her chest for a moment before attempting to rejoin the conversation only to find Rita chuckling at her. Compared to others around her, Alyssa had found she was a little lacking.

"What do you think your laughing at?"

"Well sorry, it was just funny. I think Droite likes you, so you don't really have to worry about having the smallest chest," Rita responded with a subtle laugh and her eyes closed. To her, it felt like some subtle justice for Alyssa's usual insults. That and karma for all the comments throughout her young life– before her development kicked in.

Rita hated to admit it, but she is a person who gets scared easily. The girl was terrified of ghosts, heights, and until she met Repede, dogs. That exact feeling of terror was what she felt the second she opened her eyes and saw the other girl.

The blonde's head was tilted back so the light was reflecting off her glasses. The witch couldn't see Alyssa's eyes through the glare, but her eyebrows were furled. Rita swore she could see a vein pulsing on one of Alyssa's temples.

"Err, c-calm down Alyssa. I didn't mean a-anything by that!" the witch stammered, starting to regret her previous statement.

"Oh, I'm perfectly calm. I'm so calm, I can plan my revenge for that little– comment. It will be elaborate, and it will be bad."

"A-Alyssa, is that really necessary?"

The scientist pushed her glasses up and returned to her normal posture. "Okay, revenge planned," she responded with a smirk, "back to the conversation we were having."

Rita still had a scared look on her face. "You're kind of weird sometimes. Just so you know."

"Oh, I'm aware. No sense being mad now, I know we'll be even eventually," the scientist answered with a sinister tone. The scientist glanced briefly at the door before she started to speak.

"So I found out earlier that Estelle didn't realize that two women couldn't get married."

A little apprehensive to relax around the girl, Rita laughed lightly. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"Does it surprise you to know that was the only reason she was waiting?"

"Waiting? What do you– oh. Is that all you girls every think about?"

"Oh, you know it's always on your mind too. Still sure about staying in Estelle's room and letting your friends stay here?"

"Err, well, yeah, it should be fine. I would love for something like that to happen, but that girl isn't really ready for a-anything like that," the mage responded with a blush and shut eyes.

"You really think so?"

The witch nodded confidently. "Yeah, I'm sure." After a few moments, Rita shook her head and blushed. "The hell is wrong with me! Why am I even talking to you about this!"

Alyssa chuckled, "Oh, you know you like having someone to talk to about it."

"You're an awful influence."

"I suppose, but you're going to end up benefiting from my 'awful' influence. Someday, I expect some appreciation."

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen."

The blonde scientist smirked, and then walked out the door. Turning and noticing the other woman leaving, Droite went to follow her. As Alyssa walked down the hall, there was a sudden but not surprising hand on her shoulder; she turned to find the princess gripping her and Droite slowly approaching from behind.

"She thinks I'm not ready?"

"Well, you probably aren't." The scientist pushed up her glasses again.

Estelle steeled her resolve. "I think that I am."

"Well I don't doubt that your heart is. How about some 'awful' influence to get your mind caught up?"

The princess released a nervous sigh. "I, uh, maybe. Actually, I would greatly appreciate your help." Estelle bowed as she asked for help, admitting herself to be clueless about this.

Alyssa just responded with her smirk.

* * *

><p>"Hey commandant. Everything alright?"<p>

Flynn turned as his childhood friend approached him from behind. The blond man had wandered outside once everyone had dispersed and was now standing on the patio in Rita's garden.

"I guess," The knight said, turning back to gaze up at the stars above.

"What's up? I haven't heard a word from you since Estelle's announcement," Yuri questioned in a serious tone.

Flynn stood silently for a moment. He didn't turn to look at his friend when he started to respond. "It's an interesting feeling. I always thought I was in a competition with you. But I just found out neither of us were even in the running."

"With me? That girl was so naive and inexperienced when I met her; in my head she'll probably always be like a little girl. I wouldn't feel comfortable thinking about her in that way– she's like a little sister that I need to protect."

"You're not going to protect her from this? You think all of this is okay?" Flynn asked, finally turning to make eye contact with his dark haired doppelganger.

"Yeah, I guess– Rita was really the same. I mean, more rough around the edges and plenty smart, but not really mature. She was just a young girl too." Yuri bent his head back in thought. "Okay, she's still not very mature. She's also made a lifetime of mistakes, but she's protective and secretly a very kind girl. She'll treat Estelle well."

"I just– how are all of you taking this so well. Don't you think it's odd? They're both women. It's not particularly against the law, but the Empire doesn't really approve of this sort of thing."

"You never learn huh? Sometimes it's the law that's wrong."

"But this is a gray area. Sometimes things are the way they are for a good reason."

Yuri just nodded a little while he thought of something to say. "I don't think that's the case here. You know, in the end, we create law and order to keep ourselves safe and happy. If they both choose to do this and be happy, then the system shouldn't get in the way."

Flynn glared at his friend. "Yuri, you know as well as I do that it isn't that simple."

The dark-haired man just returned the look with a serious expression. "Because you won't let it be. You've seen how Estelle smiles at her."

Flynn's face became a little downcast, it was something he didn't want to acknowledge. "I've never seen her smile like that."

"Exactly."

"Yeah, I just need some time I guess." The commandant turned and faced away from his friend, gazing back up at the stars.

"Well, let's get your mind off it."

Flynn heard the sound of a sheathe being tossed away behind him. His hand quickly went to his sword, then he drew it to deflect an oncoming blow. He was just quick enough to meet it.

"The usual?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The clanking of swords interrupted Rita and Judith's conversation.<p>

"Jeez, those two always go at it."

Judith smiled at the girl. "Is it really alright for us to stay for a few days?"

The witch nodded. "Of course. It's not a big deal for me to stay with Estelle."

Judith smirked and perked her ears up. "Oh I get it. You're excited to have a reason to actually be at the castle for an extended period. Planning on enjoying yourself?"

The witch blushed heavily. "Not in that way or anything. It's just that– with our relationship being a secret, we don't get to spend as much time as we want together."

"Hmm? According to Miss Droite, you already spend half of your week with her."

The witch stumbled over the words that she wanted to share.

_'Estelle is my girlfriend now, so Judith is probably going to be my new confidant. I wouldn't want it to be Droite or Alyssa. Damn it, they already are, aren't they?'_

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Rita turned to the older woman. "That's not as much time as we want."

"Of course, you two are so in love and all."

"W-well t-that much is obvious." The mage was blushing madly, trying to keep a straight face and even tone but failing miserably.

"Just stop it Rita, you're going to make your head explode at this rate," Judith commented with a slight laugh.

The witch nodded a few times. "Thanks, lets talk about something else."

Judith resorted to small talk, catching up on the others life. After a little while, their conversation found a comfortable silence.

"Judith, it's really nice to catch up. I– well I can't get out of the city very often. So if you're ever in the area, you can feel free to stay here."

"Thanks Rita. That's very kind of you."

Rita nodded and smiled at the older woman.

"I must say, you've grown up a lot. You can keep a straight face saying things like that."

Of course the comment had caused the girl to break eye contact and get a little flushed with embarrassment. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

"There's that trademark blush." The krityan's ears pointed down as she smirked. Judith's ears returned to normal after a few moments. "I'm really happy for you by the way. I really was concerned when you came to me about it. I sort of figured Estelle might be gay too, I should have probably told you that."

Rita sighed a little, before furling her eyebrows. "Yeah, that could have saved me some trouble. All that pointless experimenting and all."

Judith tilted her head. "But aren't you glad you got some experience? I don't think you two could have formed a lasting and strong relationship if you were both very inexperienced."

The witch just started to rub at the bridge of her nose. "Well if that was your intention, then you could have warned me about that too, since I apparently over did it."

Judith's ears dropped sadly. "Sorry, I guess it's a bit mean to say, but I didn't expect you to do as well as you did."

"That was a bit mean to say. But things have been a little difficult, so I guess it's best that I've always had something to say."

"What happened?"

"Well, Nan and Karol found out a bit earlier. Nan– didn't take it so well."

"I guess I understand. If you aren't really aware you wouldn't notice it, and she must have been scared that two of you were checking her out."

"Yeah, and most women would actually be concerned about it; I mean, not you– clearly," The witch commented, gesturing at the bikini the krityan was wearing.

"It is funny that half the other people at this party were girls, and everyone was staring at my chest."

Rita stifled a chuckle. "Yeah I guess Droite and Alyssa didn't need a big announcement to be fairly obvious."

"Well it's nice that you have some friends in the same situation. They make a cute couple. A little annoying, and a little mean-spirited, but cute nonetheless."

"Well, Estelle agrees. But they aren't a couple yet."

"That's a surprise. I'm sure it won't be long though."

* * *

><p>"So that is how it's done. At least how I do it. You should really do whatever you want– go with the flow. But a little advice never hurt."<p>

"No, that is some good advice, I guess. I'll think about what it is I really want to do, but thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Alyssa answered with a smirk.

The princess gave a little bow before leaving the room, blushing and a little excited. She wasn't the only one, but the reason was a little different. Droite still sat in the small den they had been in. She was interested when she had overheard what Alyssa and Estelle were going to talk about and had invited herself.

The knight was flushed and had slightly offbeat breath. Estelle had taken it as advice, but Droite figured this might actually be something in her future. So hearing it and thinking about Alyssa doing those things to her was sort of a pleasant torture.

"Is– is that really how you do it?"

"Actually, no." Alyssa had a smirk, but the emotion conveyed wasn't one Droite was familiar with. It was a little enticing and dark.

Droite raised an eyebrow, and turned to the blonde. "Eh? What?"

"Well, I figured Estelle and Rita were both pretty innocent girls." Alyssa leaned next to Droite's ear. "I gave her the toned down version; it's actually much more intense," she whispered.

The knight's breath hitched a little. Droite leaned back a little, with a small smile on her face. "Really?"

The blonde scientist just nodded in response. She pulled back from the green-haired knights ear, but stopped so their faces we're just inches apart. Droite had to resist the urge to lean forward and bring their lips together. After a few moments of indecision, Alyssa pulled back completely.

"It's getting late, I should be heading back home."

The blonde got up, and left the room. After a few minutes of sitting with a dumbfounded expression, Droite followed.

The two stopped when they passed through the living room; everyone had assembled once again, though Flynn was missing.

"Oh good, I was about to go find you two. It's time for tonight's final event," Estelle called out to the two women.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow, confused and a little concerned. Droite was glad that she didn't have to go back yet and could spend some more time with the blonde woman.

"We're going to have a test of courage."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Courage!

The princess clasped her hands together excitedly. "So, the rules are simple. All of you will go through the waterways as a group and into the basement archives of the castle's library. You have to bring back a copy of _The History of the Festival of Halloween_. It's only a success if one of you makes it back to the manor with the book before tomorrow morning."

The blonde scientist laughed. "You make it sound as if we might not succeed," she commented with a smirk.

"Don't think it will be easy. I won't be going with you, since I was the one that planned all the events."

Rita nodded, a little disappointed that the princess wouldn't be coming with her. "Aren't there monsters in the sewers?"

"Did all of you bring your weapons?"

The crowd of friends nodded. The members of Brave Vesperia retrieved their weapons, a powerful set of fel armaments, guaranteeing their safety. Droite just patted the combination sword and gun that was hanging from her belt.

"Well all of you are in costumes and not armor, but the monsters are weak so you should be fine. I have drawn out some maps with multiple paths to reach the book. You will need them," The princess commented ominously.

Rita grew a little concerned at the seriousness of Estelle's tone.

_'Has she improved her acting? I mean, I doubt anything is going to be too ridiculous, she's still just Estelle.'_

The group grabbed their maps and headed out the door with little fanfare.

They gradually went down the ladder leading into the sewers. Rita insisted that she go down first, given the likelihood of everyone else in the group trying to look up her dress as they descended. Of course, Rita noticed that right above her Alyssa actually did take a peek up at an embarrassed Droite. The scientist looked like she enjoyed what she saw.

_'Damn it why are they both such perverts. Glad I went down first. Jeez they're both are wearing fancy underwear too. I wonder want kind Estelle is wearing– I mean, she is so much more shapely than Alyssa, I bet that it looks better even if it was just something simple like– wait a second! Damn it!'_

"You are a terrible influence!"

Alyssa looked down and saw Rita staring up at her and realized the witch could see up her skirt. She tried to block the view but ended up sliding down the ladder and hitting Rita dead on. The two collapsed the last five feet of distance with a loud bang.

"You guys alright?" The green-haired knight pushed from the ladder and landed gracefully beside the heap of scientists. Not interrupting anything am I?"

Alyssa was on top and looking down at the brunette. They were not face to face, but rather a far more embarrassing and slightly more intimate position. The brunette grabbed the blonde's legs and catapulted her out of the embarrassing position. The girls all stood and stared at each other a moment.

There was a sudden rumbling that caused all three of them to glance up the waterway. The earth suddenly slid under them causing them all to fall. They were moved twenty yards before a rock wall dropped down and sealed them away from the other four.

"The hell was that!" Rita shouted as she thrashed trying to get up off the ground.

Alyssa followed suite in a more composed manner, but Droite was just sitting, still dumbfounded. Rita walked up to the fresh wall and pounded on it a few times.

"Hey! Can you guys hear me!" After a minute her shoulders drooped at the lack of a response. Rita looked down at the map. "Okay, so, Estelle made this more elaborate than I thought she would. I mean– how–,"

"Let's not get hung up on that. Even if we don't want to take part in this dumb game, we have to get out of these monster infested waterways."

"Yeah it looks like this is where we are on the map, so there actually is a path to take into the castle. She did plan for this to happen after all."

Alyssa finally walked over and grabbed Droite's arm. She brushed some dust off of the still confused girl. "Droite, you with us?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." the knight answered. She got up and started to follow behind the other two girls, who were trying to stay confident. Rita was starting to fail though– her hands were shaking visibly. They continued onward until they finally found the entrance into the castle.

The three spotted a pair of large rats ahead of them, blocking the path. Droite had just started to draw her blade when a pair of throwing knives flew threw the air and embedded into them. The blonde scientist walked up to retrieve the weapons from them; Droite raised an eyebrow at her.

The witch saw her confusion and decided to explain. "We know how to use a weapon to supplement our magic. It was a requirement to be an imperial mage."

The knight nodded as she watched the blonde pull the daggers from the monster. Droite couldn't help but admire the dangerous appearance of Alyssa flicking off the weapons and returning them to a holster around her thigh. Alyssa glanced at Droite, who was staring at her. "See something you like?"

"Yes."

Alyssa smirked with a little blush.

"Get a room you two." Rita commented dryly, walking past and into the castle. Rita double checked the map. The three had now entered the seemingly labyrinthine tunnels that comprised the castle's basement.

"Little dark."

Just as the knight spoke the words, a pair of torches on both sides of them lit up. Rita's jitters grew far worse.

"Let's just keep going," the witch said, trying to keep a calm expression.

As they walked down the hall, the torches lit and extinguished so only the closest pair were illuminating the hallway. Each step they took echoed in the silence of the castle. They could hardly hear the transitions of the flame, but continued to check the torches on the wall, which seemed otherwise normal.

_'It's just something Estelle planned. It's just something Estelle planned. It's just something Estelle planned–,'_

The witch's train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when a sudden burst of wind slid Rita into an adjacent corridor.

"What the! Guys!" The girl tried to reach a hand out to the others, but a wall rose up from the stone between them.

"The hell is happening!" the green-haired knight shouted.

"I don't know! This is impossible!" The normally calm scientist shouted back with some aggravation.

"We should keep moving. I– how is Estelle doing this?" Droite asked.

The two started walking onward. "I don't know, it's like the castle is really haunted," The scientist responded with a smirk as the statement sent shivers up the knights spine.

The two walked in an eerie silence so thick it was as if the air wasn't allowing sound to resonate. The quiet was suddenly broken by a water droplet. The sound wouldn't have been scary if not for the otherwise perfect silence.

The knight was terrified by the sudden noise, she jumped and clung to Alyssa's arm. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed against the blonde. Alyssa just had a surprised smirk as she felt the knight press her chest harder into her arm as the sound of water dripping continued to ring through the otherwise complete void of noise.

"Is the baby scared of a little water?" the scientist asked with a playful smile.

She was laughing lightly as they turned the corner at an intersection. They stood frozen for a moment– in the center of the hallway was a woman dressed in a billowing white dress and jet black hair laying on the ground. She appeared to be soaking wet, and the source of the dripping. She stretched an arm out.

"Help me!" the lady shrieked.

Both girls shrieked and bolted in the other direction. Alyssa could feel her self slowing down, being the less athletic of the pair. The knight noticed her companion slowing, so she took some initiative– with a quick spin, she grabbed the other woman into a princess style carry without breaking her stride. She ran until the point of exhaustion, at which point she gently placed the other girl down and dropped down onto one of her knees.

Droite was panting as she tried to make a comment. "Estelle– is good at this– what the hell was that?"

Alyssa just stood for a moment. "I don't know, but that was terrible." The blonde scanned over other girl who looked like she was dying. "I'll check where we are."

Getting her breath back, Droite stood up and checked the hall they were in. To their sides were a pair of marble statues of knights holding axes. She was getting a bad feeling from them.

"Should just be this way." Alyssa started walking off. "Thanks for the carry by the way. I'm usually good with horror stuff like this, but this is really scary."

Droite just nodded. "Couldn't just leave you behind."

Alyssa smiled, until she noticed that she could hear heavy foot steps behind them. She wheeled quickly and found an empty hallway. "You heard those right?"

The green-haired girl nodded gravely. She glanced around again. "The statues– they're following us."

The blonde's eyes grew wide. "What? That's not– ugh I don't even know anymore." She glanced at the statues which seemed to actually be a bit closer. "Let's just keep going."

The two walked again but the footsteps were quickening. Alyssa turned again. "They're getting closer." She turned and they tried to quicken their pace.

When a sharp sound rung through the air, Droite's training took into effect and she covered Alyssa and dragged them both to the ground. The axes crossed and just missed them on both sides on the way down. The axes raised again and the statues just stood motionlessly.

"What just–," Alyssa sputtered, absolutely terrified. Droite still had her head craned upwards and was checking for more threats when she was pulled down tight by Alyssa. "Thank you, I– thank you Droite."

The knight blushed and nodded. Droite cautiously raised herself off the blonde and helped her up, making sure to be careful to slide the blonde away from the path of the statues.

Alyssa was starting to calm down again. "I think they only follow if we aren't looking. What if we tried walking backwards?"

Droite nodded silently. She protectively drew her weapon and put an arm around Alyssa. The other woman responded by drawing three throwing knives from the strap on her thigh and readying herself. They started to walk backwards.

They managed to go three steps without a reaction. On the fourth, both statues suddenly turned and started to march at them menacingly and slowly.

"Okay, I was wrong," Alyssa said, before attempting to release the daggers. They just tapped again the stone and bounced away. Droite took a few shots with the gun on her weapon, which had a noisier but just as pointless result. As the two statues started to speed up, the blonde just shook her head, "I don't know why I thought that would do anything."

Droite looked around as the living statues closed in. There was a door just to their right, and the brave knight quickly tossed her weapon at the statues and jumped for the doorknob. She shoved Alyssa into the room roughly before following and slamming the door shut. Droite stood by the door crouched and ready to at least try and fight if they got in, until she heard the footsteps outside cease.

The knight continued to breath heavily, listening for any movement outside the door. She calmed and continued to stand by the door. After a few moments, she relaxed. Droite turned and found Alyssa sitting on the ground with her knees curled to her chest. They we're in a small closet, but Droite realized something very quickly– Estelle had definitely planned this.

The was a large and soft looking bearskin rug on the ground and candles providing ambient lighting. The room actually seemed to be a linen closet, so there was no short supply of pillows and blankets; Droite smiled a little.

_'For a girl with who just had to get a lecture on the basics, Estelle can sure make a romantic atmosphere.'_

She crouched next to Alyssa, who was shivering despite the gentle warmth in the room. Droite placed reassuring arm around the terrified woman. "Hey, everything is going to be alright."

Alyssa shook her head– she was crying at this point. "I'm so damn scared. I– I'm not a knight or an adventurer okay? I'm not used to situations where I might die!"

Droite squeezed a little tighter. "This is just a game made by Estelle remember. I know it seems bad but she wouldn't actually let us get hurt." The knight let her hand start to rub gentle circles on the Alyssa's back. The girl just nodded and nuzzled her head into Droite's neck. The two sat silently for awhile. "You ready to go back out there?"

The blonde shook her head quickly. Droite enjoyed the way her ponytail swished. "Okay, we'll just stay here. Plenty comfortable."

Alyssa sat silently for a few minutes. She visibly calmed and rationally thought out the events of the night. She realized that it had to be just something Estelle did. She looked around at where they had ended up. Alyssa had obviously realized a long time ago that Estelle was attempting to set her up with the cute knight who was comforting her. She didn't really think that it was necessary, but Estelle's efforts were transparent. After awhile she let out a pathetic laugh. "I must look like an idiot, getting so scared of Estelle's little game."

Droite smiled and leaned her head down onto the blonde head that was planted into her neck. "No, I was terrified too. That lady on the ground, just– Estelle is really good at this, I'm shocked."

"This is what happens when you give a stupid girl infinite resources," the scientist commented with a smirk, having relaxed a great deal.

Laughing, the knight got up and grabbed some blankets and pillows form the shelves. "I'm guessing we're going to stay here all night?"

Alyssa finally relaxed entirely, slowly stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning back on her arms. Droite blushed as the beautiful girl stretched out before her.

"Getting a little presumptuous are we?" Alyssa responded haughtily.

With an even deeper blush, Droite slowly lowered beside her, tucking her legs under her. "Is it a bad thing?"

Alyssa smirked. "I guess since you risked yourself for me, not at all." She gently slid a hand around the knights neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, letting her tongue gently tease at the edge of the other girl's lips.

Droite smiled as she pulled back. _'That was a fantastic first kiss.'_ She was about to open her mouth but Alyssa stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I'd prefer if you didn't talk to much" she said jokingly, receiving a smirk from the other girl, "I was really frightened tonight, and decided I wasn't going to waste time getting what I really want. But just so you know, this Friday I expect the date that's supposed to come before this."

Droite nodded, and Alyssa promptly pushed the other girls shoulder's down to the ground. The blonde slowly took of her glasses and placed them to the side. Droite went to remove the cat ear headband from her costume, but Alyssa pushed them back on.

"Leave them on, it seems like a fun touch."

Droite just nodded silently once again as Alyssa descended upon her…

* * *

><p><em>'Damn it! How the hell did Estelle do this!'<em>

The witch walked apprehensively down the hall. She was shouting at herself in her mind to distract herself from the vacuum of sound she found herself in.

Rita looked around the empty passage she found herself in– according to the map, she was going to enter the library soon, but the eerie silence was causing her to move slower and slower.

_'This is so dumb.'_

A sudden sound to her right caused her to jump and bash her back against the opposite wall clumsily. Suddenly, the creepy torches just went out completely, leaving her in an absolute darkness. The sound was done echoing in the hall and the sensory deprivation was complete.

_'It's just a game. It's just a game. It's just a game,'_ Rita chanted to herself, trying to keep herself from breaking down completely.

Then, the dripping started. A constant drip, that made the sound around her to turn back on. There was now an eerie wind howling from behind her.

_'Okay, it can't be too bad, I mean it's just Estelle. Ugh, this seems way to elaborate. There couldn't be– no, damn it! There is no such thing as ghosts! I mean, I'm sure there's a way to explain the moving ground.'_

Drip.

_'Or these damn ordinary but somehow creepy torches.'_

Drip.

_'Or that sudden wind pushing me aside.'_

Drip.

_'Ghosts aren't real. Ghosts aren't real. Ghosts aren't real.'_

The witch found herself at an intersection, she could only go forward or to the left. She glanced down at the map, _'okay so it's to the left'_. She didn't look up as she walked, but then realized her feet were splashing in a dark puddle beneath her. She looked down and saw that it was clearly a crimson red puddle. Her heart nearly stopped. There was a rustling sound just ahead of her, and she tried to will her neck to just keep her looking down. But in the end that impulse lost, and she looked forward.

On the ground ahead of her was a women with a white dress stained and doused in the crimson fluid. The witch once again found herself unable to control her body, unable to run.

_'Damn it! Ghosts are real! I'm gonna die!'_

Her body finally responded to the signals her brain was sending, allowing hers to wheel around rapidly and attempt a quick escape. In the unfamiliar clothing and shoes, her coordination was hampered, and her clumsy run was quickly halted.

The girl slipped and slid along the ground until she hit the wall. Her failure to escape once again severed her ability to control her muscles. The girl just cowered on the ground for a few moments, before she just started crying.

_'I can't move, I'm too scared to run, and I can't use magic anymore. I'm totally gonna die!'_ her mind screamed, as she just curled face down in a ball and continued to choke out sobs.

"Rita! Everything is okay!"

The shout suddenly pierced like a ray of light into the fog of fear blanketing her mind. The shivering stopped first.

A gentle hand lay on her back. "You're going to be okay."

Another light shone through. Now, her tears stopped too.

"Nothing is going to hurt you. It's all okay."

The sound of Estelle's voice had successfully cleared her mind. The witch felt her muscles come back under her control, and she worked up the courage to sit up. "E-Estelle?"

"I'm here, everything is okay."

The princess was still in costume, and to Rita, she really seemed like a bright angel saving her from the darkness. The witch shut her eyes tight and suddenly threw her arms around the other woman.

"Estelle, I– what is all this!?"

"Relax Rita, relax." The princess raised her arms and tightly embraced the witch. "It was all me, you don't need to be afraid. Undine?"

Upon hearing the name, Rita opened her eyes and watched the woman covered in blood suddenly turned to water. All the blood on the ground turned clear and drew into center. From it, the spirit of water Undine took her usual shape and color.

"One of the elemental spirits?" It suddenly dawned on her. "It was all the spirits!?"

Estelle nodded. "I just gave them a general idea of what to do, and told them to get Alyssa and Droite alone. I didn't know that you got separated until they told me just recently. I'm really sorry."

"It completely slipped my mind that you could still communicate with them. You could have warned me, you know how bad I am with ghosts!"

Estelle formed an expression that Rita wasn't used to seeing on the gentle and naive princess. The girl had a fist in front of her mouth and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Sorry, you are so cute when your scared. I decided that I wanted to see it."

Rita just gaped at the girl and lifted herself off the ground and away from her.

"What!? That's awful!"

The princess puffed her cheeks out. "I know that you are mean to me sometimes just because you like seeing me pout. Droite told me!"

Rita suddenly blushed, turned away from the girl, and crossed her arms. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Excuse me, would you girls be more comfortable if I left?"

Both women suddenly realized that the materialized water spirit was still hovering nearby– and apparently it was possible for her to blush.

"Oh, um, yes, please go find the others and continue to scare them."

With a smile and nod, Undine suddenly dissolved from sight.

"I'm surprised how excited the spirits got about this. I hope it doesn't start a tradition of them scaring humans on Halloween." The princess tilted her head a little. "Actually, I hope that it does."

Rita didn't respond, she was still pouting and facing away from the princess, who was sitting on the ground. Estelle rose up off the ground.

"Stop it Rita. You know that it is only fair that I get to see sides of you I think are cute."

"No. It wasn't cute, it was embarrassing. I– I just looked weak and scared. I don't want you to think of me that way."

Estelle walked up close behind the mage, who was speaking without looking at her.

"Why not? You are so cute when you are scared. It makes me want to just," Estelle drew the witch into a gentle embrace from behind, "wrap my arms around you," Estelle tightened her arms and nuzzled the witch's neck, "and make you feel like I'll always be there to protect you."

Rita breath hitched as Estelle whispered into her ear. She couldn't really break free, and she didn't really want to.

"Don't think you'll be forgiven so easily! You can't just– do things like that and make everything alright!"

Estelle laughed and dropped her head against Rita's shoulder. "Fair enough Rita, I really am sorry. But you really don't need to be scared of being vulnerable with me. I love you, every single little thing. You don't need to act tough, because I can be there when you are afraid. I also hope that I can tell you things that I fear so that you can be there for me."

Rita sighed. "I'll keep that in mind. I love you too." she responded with a light blush. "But I still haven't forgiven you for this yet."

Estelle pouted. "Fine then," the princess relaxed her expression, "Your dress got wet, lets go get you changed and into a bath."

_'Together?'_ popped into Rita's head again, something that had happened every time the word bath was mentioned since they had gotten together. Realizing she was blushing, she shook her head.

"But the others might get worried if we don't go back. All the things I packed are there too."

"I left a note that the two of us, and Alyssa and Droite, might not make it back. You also have plenty of clothes in my room. No excuses, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Rita released a sigh. "Okay, how do we get out of here?"

* * *

><p>The witch walked into Estelle's room calmly, finally being in a well lit and warm place. Rita looked down at her dress, most of the water was actually on her stockings. She was a bit chilly, so she moved over to the fireplace, which already had a nice roaring fire.<p>

"Is everything alright Rita?"

"Yeah, I need to warm up a little though, I'm going to stay by the fire, do you want to go in first? Your dress is a little wet too."

"Oh I'm sure that–,"

"No, I mean, it's a white dress, and," Rita was blushing madly again, "it's actually a little see through right now."

_'Of course; she's wearing fancy underwear too.'_

Estelle looked down and blushed. "Oh, you're right. I'll bathe first."

The princess walked out of the room. Rita calmed down and let herself calm down, both from the view Estelle had given her and the frightening events of the evening. Rita could feel her body's needs acting up again. Now it happened with prolonged exposure to the other girl, and just from the dreams she had most nights. She held her hands at the fire, rationalizing that her body was likely cold, despite the heat she had constantly been feeling.

_'It felt so good, having her comforting arms around me after all those scares. She's so soft and gentle, but still strong and warm. I just feel amazing every time she touches me. Just being held, or getting kissed, feels so amazing and wonderful, better than everything those other girls ever did for me.'_

She looked towards the door of the bathroom.

_'I can't even imagine what it will be like when we finally–,'_

Her breath was deep and getting more rapid, she quickly shook her head and derailed her train of thoughts.

_'She's not ready though. I can wait, I'll be fine. Actually, I'm scared of going further than we have. It's already intense just being with her. I mean, I love her so much. It would be fantastic but I don't want to hurt her, I– I don't even know what I want.'_

Rita flopped backwards so she was laying on her back.

_'I want to, but I'm just scared I'll hurt her. But I'm not even considering what she wants. If what Alyssa said was true, than she actually wants to do things like that. I'm just a coward aren't I? A damn coward. I have to talk to her.'_

The witch continued to sit by the fire, trying to build up both her warmth and her courage for the upcoming conversation. Eventually, she heard the door open, and she turned to see Estelle.

In just a bath towel.

Rita flushed red and turned back to the fire, the heat only making her face feel worse.

"Sorry Rita, I left my pajamas in here. How about you go in right away so I can change?"

"What will I wear?"

Estelle sheepishly shrugged her shoulders and held her hand together behind her back. "I'll just leave something for you by the door."

"That's fine," Rita responded quickly with a small crack in her voice. The witch rose from the ground and rushed into the bathroom with a deep crimson blush.

Estelle watched her leave before grabbing a pair of the witch's pajamas from a drawer. She laid them neatly on the bed and sat on the edge beside them before shyly starting to wring her hands together.

Rita was once again soaking in the bath. It reminded her of the night when Estelle had confessed and kissed her. She was once again soaking in the same tub, and scared of what was on the other side of that door.

_'I guess we just need to talk when I'm done. I– I do want to take care of this as soon as I can. The faster I know, the faster I can stop killing myself over this.'_

Rita let herself slide down into the water so only her face was out of the water. A sudden knock shook her out of her thoughts and forced her to sit up. The door cracked open but no one entered.

"Rita, there is something I wanted to talk to you about before you're done."

"Estelle? Whats s-so urgent it needs to be said before I'm done bathing?"

"Okay, listen. I wanted to let you know that I really love you. Just like I said, every little thing about you."

"Um, alright. I love you too."

"I wanted– I wanted you to know that– uh– well– I love you physically too. I mean, I love you in that sort of way."

Rita slipped and fell under the water in shock. She struggled for a few moments and swallowed some of the water. "W-what!?" she sputtered as she rose from beneath the surface. She quickly wiped her hands across her face to clear her eyes before staring in disbelief at the door hiding the princess.

"I mean, I know that I was a little naive and young when we first met. But I'm not that girl any more. I've been getting more mature; even since we've been lovers I've grown up and changed– and so have you. I know what it is that I want. You don't have to worry over my decisions." By the end of her speech, Estelle was speaking confidently.

Rita nodded, it was starting to dawn on her what Estelle was talking about. "I understand, Estelle."

_'She's telling me that she is ready. She may not have the experience I do, but she is an adult; I have to treat her like one. Of course she's right.'_

"Thank you for listening Rita. Sorry for interrupting your bath."

Rita leaned back and rested her head on the edge of the tub. She let out a deep breath and just tried to accept the fact that Estelle was an adult and ready to at least make her own decisions. She did have lingering doubts, but Estelle's confidence about it solidified her resolve.

_'I'm definitely going to talk to her about it now.'_

It took a few minutes for Rita to finish bathing. As she stood, she glanced around the room and realized that although the princess had opened the door, Estelle hadn't actually left any clothes. At first she was confused, but her expression grew into a silent amusement. She left the tub and dried off before wrapping the towel around herself. She took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom.

She walked into the bedroom. The fire was reduced to a gentle flickering, and there were several candles bathing the room in a slight orange glow. Estelle was seated on the bed, still wrapped in only the towel from earlier. Rita saw her pajamas beside the girl.

_'Well she obviously is trying to lure me over there. Honestly, I want to dive right into this trap, though.'_

Rita started to walk forward towards the girl, but paused after a few steps.

"Are you sure about this Estelle? I– I want this, but it's something that can't be undone."

Estelle just smiled at her and nodded.

Rita started forward again, and tried to reach for the pajamas beside the girl. Estelle grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Off balance, the witch ended up with both her arms on Estelle's shoulders and one of her knees between the princess's legs.

The princess reached up and brought their lips together, then raised her arms to wrap behind Rita's neck. The witch closed her eyes briefly at the contact, but they shot open when she felt a tongue tracing her lips and asking for entrance. Despite her apprehension, she opened her mouth and closed her eyes again, feeling more connected to Estelle than ever before.

They continued to dance in each other's mouth for a minute, before Rita decided she couldn't actually hold back any longer. She started to try and push Estelle back, but found the other girl rigid and unmoving. Estelle opened her eyes slowly when she felt the pressure. The princess grinned, still entwined in the kiss, before moving her arms down and roughly spinning Rita down onto the bed. The princess pulled Rita further up onto the mattress and then straddled her.

Rita started to protest when Estelle grabbed both her arms and pinned them down above her head. The witch stared up at the princess, with an extremely confused look before it dawned on her. It was something she hadn't thought of; she figured as the most experienced of the two, she would end up showing Estelle what to do and being a little physically dominant, which she was used to. But Estelle was by far the stronger and more physical of the two.

The witch was thin and weak, the result of years of peaceful living. Estelle continued to train her swordsmanship, go on pilgrimages, and protect small villages in need.

_'I should have known something like this would happen'_ the witch thought to herself, pinned beneath the princess with an uncharacteristically hungry expression.

Estelle's eyes broke contact with the witch and let her eyes wander downwards. Rita's towel had come loose and fallen open when the princess had pinned her down, so Estelle had a full view of the blushing girl below her. Estelle's towel had fallen to the side, letting Rita see all of her. The princess smiled brightly and licked her lips.

"Estelle, are you sure that–,"

"Don't worry Rita," the princess interrupted. "I've done plenty of research," she added before diving down onto the other girl.

Both girls had never been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here it is, a huge, huge point in the story. There are only going to be a few more chapters, so I hope that you're enjoying everything so far. Oh, and sorry that this chapter was so long. I didn't want to put more breaks in the flow, and I wanted both endings in the same chapter, so you get a chapter that is twice as long as the rest. Hopefully all the nice things that happen make up for it. Also there won't be any actual description of the "events" that are obviously taking place between this chapter and the next. Maybe someday I'll release a chapter 14.5 with them, but for now there won't be lemons for Ristelle.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Great Day!

Rita's eyes blinked into awareness. She gazed down and found Estelle snuggled against her chest and still sleeping peacefully. The feel of the princess's bare skin against hers finally cemented the reality of the previous night. She gazed down and gently ran her hand along Estelle's exposed back.

_'I can't believe we really did that. I feel so– great. Everything I have been worrying about just went away.'_

The princess started to awaken at the gentle touch on her back. Her eyes squeezed tightly and she snuggled deeper into the brunette's chest. As her eyes gently started to open, she quickly placed a quick peck on the soft flesh before looking up at Rita. Estelle smiled gently and purely at her blushing lover.

'_I love her so much. That adorable and beautiful smile, the way she wakes up in the morning, I just love everything about her.'_

"Good morning, my witch," Estelle said gently before resting her head once again on the other girl's chest. Rita raised her arms up and embraced the princess gently. She leaned her head down, kissing Estelle's hair before taking a deep breath of her scent.

"Are you okay? I mean, well, how are you feeling?" The witch asked nervously.

The princess smiled and placed a trail of light kisses up the other's neck, rising until she planted a deep kiss on the brunette's lips.

"I'm great. Why?"

Rita smiled a little sheepishly. "I just wanted to check. I mean, it was your first time."

Estelle nodded, then slid down to rest her head on the witch's chest again. This caused the younger girl to blush again.

"I'm feeling great. I really, really enjoyed last night," she finally answered, nuzzling Rita's chest and planting a few more kisses on the soft skin. She pulled back when a sudden hand chopped the top of her head.

"J-Just because we d-did that doesn't mean you can just rub your face all over my chest!" the witch stammered loudly.

Estelle sat up and covered the top of her head with her hands, and pouted at the other girl. The blanket that was covering them fell down and exposed them both to the morning air. The princess stopped her pout and smiled as she looked at the bare girl beneath her.

In response, Rita crossed her arms to cover her chest. Her blush deepened to an extreme level. "I wanted to have a serious conversation and you just keep– fondling me!"

With a gentle tilt of her head, the princess nodded. She sat beside Rita and then pulled the blanket so it was covering both of them again. Rita took a deep breath before she started.

"I've really been fretting about whether we should do something like that. I was okay waiting awhile longer, then you had to g-go and push me down like that. It's just, it didn't seem like something you would do."

Estelle smiled a little. She let her head drop as she started to answer gently. "I know, it seems like it might have been strange. I'm usually a reserved person, and I try so hard to be proper. But when I found out that we couldn't get married, it tore me up a little inside. I had a lot on my mind with telling everyone, but once that worked out I just– well, I wanted to do this."

Rita raised her hand and gently started to rub the other girls arm.

"I'm a princess, but it seems like I never get to do what I want. I have to spend my days keeping nobles from exploiting the poor when I just want to write stories for children or relax with the girl I love. Then I'm told that those same people are telling me I can't get married to you? It's a little infuriating."

Rita watched as the princess did start to express a slight amount of anger. The expression was brief however, Estelle calmed down and started to speak again.

"Don't get me wrong, I like helping people who need it, and at the end of the day I feel great because I make a difference. I just wish I had more freedom. So, I decided to finally not do what I was told. To be– improper, for once."

Rita laughed a little. "That explains some of your actions, but why did you insist on," Rita took a pause and swallowed nervously, a blush creeping on her face, "pinning me down like that. I mean, I e-enjoyed it, but that doesn't really–,"

"Because I wanted to!" the princess quickly interrupted. "I've always wanted to do something like that– especially with you. You're absolutely beautiful and really, uh, well, sexy. I really wanted to just– be passionate and push down the girl I love and make her feel great. I always hold myself back, I guess it just sort of poured out. Like a dam breaking."

Rita was blushing hard and glanced away. "Well, I guess you succeeded. Um, sorry for hitting you."

Her skin was quickly deepening in redness as she resolved herself to keep talking. "It's alright for you to– t-touch me, when were just cuddling."

Estelle leaned over and rested her head against her lover's shoulder, "and if I wanted to do more than just cuddle?"

Rita kept her gaze anywhere but the princess leaning against her bare shoulder. "Well, I do have the rest of the day off."

"Me too."

Both girls turned slowly and then let their lips meet.

* * *

><p>Alyssa was in the lab, bright and early as usual, already hard at work. Droite stumbled in drowsily and smiled when she saw the blonde. Especially when she noticed the little red mark she had accidentally left on the scientist's neck.<p>

"Good morning Droite," the blonde quickly said, with a smirk. "Have a good night's rest?"

Droite laughed a little and continued to smile brightly. "Of course."

"That is good to hear."

Alyssa glanced over at the knight, who had taken her normal post, a comfy chair in the corner of the room. She could see the green-haired knight already starting to drift off– it was understandable since they had only gotten an hour of sleep. The scientist had a tendency to not sleep very much, so she was much more functional. She smirked and decided it was time to wake the knight up a little.

"By the way," the scientist said as she started to walk over to the chair. "That was your first time right?" she asked with a wicked smirk and sinister tone.

Droite suddenly became wide awake with panic. "Yeah." The knight broke eye contact. "How did you know?"

Alyssa shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "It was pretty obvious." She didn't want to relay the fact this was another educated guess. Of course her guesses were generally correct, being the type of person to deeply analyze everything she observes.

"Did I mess something up?" the knight asked quietly with a worried expression. The panic was a little evident in her voice; this time Alyssa guessed that Droite was worried she wouldn't get to do it again.

"It was certainly fine for your first time. You aren't the slowest learner ever, once we get you some more practice it'll probably be enjoyable" she teased.

The knight smirked a little, having understood one thing from Alyssa's mocking statement. They were going to do it again.

"On that subject, don't forget that I expect a date this Friday too. Dinner somewhere fancy, then– coffee– at my place. I definitely don't want to go back to the knight's barracks," she added, flicking the green-haired girls forehead.

"Yeah. I'll do that. I'm really glad were going to go out," the knight responded happily.

Inside her heart, Alyssa could tell she was really happy to hear that. Of course, her mind reacted it it's usual fashion. "You're not going to be one of those girls who get all clingy to the person she lost her virginity to are you?"

The blonde could tell from the pain that her heart wasn't pleased with the comment that slipped past her lips; but then the knight smiled at her.

"Hmm. You did say I needed more practice. Maybe I should go find lots of girls to improve my skills."

_'This girl doesn't just put up with me, she actually likes my nasty side. This is actually quite nice. But I probably can't just be like that all the time.'_

With her eyes making firm contact with Droite's, Alyssa firmly put a finger at the bottom of the knight's chin. She tilted the other girl's head up, leaned in close, and started to speak in a hushed and dusky tone.

"That's not going to happen. You see, I'm a bitch, and bitches don't like to share."

She closed the gap between them and roughly took Droite's mouth. Alyssa forced her tongue into the shocked girl. The knight suddenly relaxed and eagerly took in the kiss.

Alyssa pulled back and left the knight with a dazed and satisfied expression. She turned and started to walk away confidently.

"You won't have to, ever."

She paused her stride and smiled happily. After a brief moment, she just kept walking so she could get back to work.

* * *

><p>It was around lunchtime, and Droite was now walking beside the princess. Estelle and Rita planned to each lunch with the others, but Estelle had some errands so they left separately. Droite would have preferred to still be napping in Alyssa and Rita's laboratory, but she had official bodyguard business with her sister out of town.<p>

Estelle looked over and saw the knight trying to stifle a yawn. The princess smiled at the other girl, then glanced around the hallway to ensure that no one could over hear their conversation.

"Droite, did everything go well last night?"

The knight flashed a huge enthusiastic smile. "Yes, yes it went so great."

"That is nice to hear. It took a lot of effort to get everything set up just right."

"Thank you so much." the knight responded appreciatively. "It went– just perfect." Droite had a satisfied and genuinely happy expression. "We're going on a date this weekend and she, well, we–," The knight glanced around the hallway, and noticing a few guards passing by, she leaned in for a whisper, "we totally did it!"

The pink-haired princess blushed and nodded. "That is– great. I'm glad everything turned out so well for you."

"I can never thank you enough!" the knight responded, having leaned back. "It was so amazing too, I– it just felt so great. You're in for a treat when Rita finally–,"

The knight stopped when she saw the excessive blush and slight smile on Estelle's face.

"Oh my gosh you did it! Last night?" the knight asked excitedly.

Estelle nodded. She might be more open about her desires with Rita, but talking to anyone else about it still felt far to improper for her. Unfortunately for her, it was a topic Droite ended up talking about a lot.

"That's great! How was it?"

"I– well– um– I'm not really comfortable talking about it."

"Huh? I figured Rita would be really good at–,"

"That's not what I meant," the princess interrupted. "It's just– proper young ladies don't discuss things like how absolutely fantastic their girlfriend is in bed."

The knight glanced at Estelle, who had a dazed and extremely happy look on her face. Droite laughed and continued walking, lifting her hands so they were resting on the back of her head. "Right. Proper young ladies wouldn't discuss things like that."

The two walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to Rita's mansion. There wasn't really a need for words; both girls were in an extremely good mood.

When they arrived, Estelle let herself in without knocking. The two started towards the kitchen, but Estelle stopped when she heard voices from inside. She put an arm out to stop Droite from continuing into the room.

* * *

><p>"It is pretty clear what happened, Rita. Estelle planned that fun and scary game with the spirits, separates those two, and then takes you for herself."<p>

The witch didn't bother to respond to the comment, or look at Judith. Rita was sitting at the kitchen table and the krityan was standing beside her, with her ears pointed downwards and a knowing smirk on her face.

"Then you don't come back to your house to get your things; you show up the next day with a happy expression and a mood like that and you don't expect me to piece it together?"

Rita shut her eyes tight. "I d-don't know what your talking about," she responded with a stammer and crimson blush.

"Oh please, it's so obvious. How was it?"

Rita opened one of her eyes and looked at the krityan. She didn't find the mocking smirk she expected, but she saw a look of genuine interest.

"It was," Rita had to take a pause to build resolve– she did really want to talk about it, despite her own embarrassment– then suddenly, "so amazing. None of the other times I've done it have even come close. When she touches me its like I can feel the love she has for me pouring in, and I just hope she can feel the same from me."

Judith was a little surprised at the openness that Rita had talking about this subject. She quickly concluded it was like a spout that finally opened in the mage's brain, because it seemed like nothing would stop the girl.

"I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I was certain; I had absolutely no doubt. But it just makes it all the more so because the– because the sex is so good."

The krityan was shocked again, hearing a word she never expected Rita to say. Even Rita was a little surprised. It felt as though she had left her own body, and was hearing it go on and on about her innermost thoughts while she was unable to stop it.

_'Maybe Estelle broke my brain last night.'_

"I just, I can't even– I'm so happy right now. I can't believe how unbelievably lucky I am. I would honestly ask her to marry me right now if I could. If we could get married at all," she finished a little glumly. "But I–,"

Something finally interrupted the seeming endless stream of words that Rita was expunging from her body. A pair of soft arms wrapped around her neck.

"I would say yes, if it were possible" the princess whispered gently with love as she placed her cheek on the top of the witch's head.

Judith and Droite both chose not to say anything to interrupt the sappy couple, who had both shut their eyes to enjoy the moment. After a minute, someone broke the silence

"Get a room you two."

Rita chucked a nearby mug at the dark-haired man who had just walked into the room. Yuri swiftly raised a hand and snatched it right out of the air.

"Nice try, next time–,."

He had to stop his remark to duck under a second mug that the princess had thrown.

"Whoa Estelle. I think Rita has been a bad influence on you."

Estelle hugged the girl in her arms tighter against her. "I think she has been a great influence on me! I'm getting better at being honest with my emotions."

Alyssa wandered in at that moment. "I don't really think I need to comment about the irony of that, given Rita's amazing skills at talking about personal things without blushing like an idiot." The room burst in laughter at the comment. Alyssa glanced around. "So what's going on here?"

Judith tilted her ears downwards and smirked. "I think they just got engaged. Or at least they would have if the empire allowed it."

The princess and the witch separated from each other and both started stammering embarrassed nonsense.

"Oh relax guys, we're happy for you," Yuri quickly interrupted to stop them. He raised the mug he caught into the air. "To the happy couple!"

The room filled with laughter as Rita quickly started to dart around to find objects she could throw at him.

After a teapot, another mug, and a set of salt and pepper shakers had been sent his way, Estelle finally ended Rita's rampage by wrapping her arms around the girl. The princess started to speak.

"I'm so happy right now. I have a great girlfriend who I love and I have friends who accept us. It almost seems like nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p>Flynn paced back and forth. He was debating on whether or not he should go through the massive and grandiose doors– the doors to Emperor Ioder's office.<p>

On the one hand, his loyalty to his friends and the happiness of the girl he liked.

On the other hand, his loyalty to the emperor.

Flynn had a piece of important information. As much as Estelle and Rita might want to keep it in the dark, he believed he couldn't. There were certain ramifications of a member of the royal family who would not be wed.

He had already heard plans in the works about possible marriage candidates. Flynn had attempted to submit his own name, but he still had a lot of work to do to make that a possibility with the council pressuring a marriage that would solidify relations with the guilds.

He could go in and argue that she shouldn't have to be subjected to a marriage without love. He could go to her and suggest a false marriage to him, but that would be far too painful.

The commandant resolved himself. It wasn't his decision to make in the first place. The information was necessary for there to be any discussion or deliberation on the matter.

He cursed his duties as his hand moved to push open the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Escape!

When Rita awoke she found Estelle already up and getting ready for the day. She smiled at the princess, who was brushing her long pink hair. Estelle turned when she heard the rustling of sheets and saw Rita sitting up, clutching a sheet to her bare body.

"Something going on this morning?"

Gently smiling, the princess nodded. "Yes, Emperor Ioder called me in for an early meeting. I don't know what it is about though; there isn't very much going on. Other than that I have today off, so I'll be back later."

The witch nodded and smiled. "Alright, I'm going to go down to the lab and check on things there."

With a nod, the princess backed away from her mirror and smiled brightly at her lover.

"I'll meet you for lunch here." She walked over and gave the brunette a quick peck on the lips. "Goodbye for now, my witch."

Rita plopped back down onto the bed once Estelle had left. She smiled and kicked her feet up in he air with an air of giddiness.

_'I'm so damn happy!' _

She relaxed and let her legs drop as she sprawled out over the princess's huge mattress.

_'Just a year ago, I thought none of this could ever be possible. I thought I would be miserable because I fell in love with my best friend. But I ended up here. With my best friend as my girlfriend, happy as can be.'_

She sighed, smiled, and then let out a girlish giggle, something she would only do in private.

_'I meant what I said yesterday. I would definitely get married if we could. I mean we've been dating for just over a month but I've been in love with her for years.'_

She took a few deep breaths and let her serious and normal expression back on as she rose to get dressed.

After a few minutes, she was in the laboratory. She walked in to find Alyssa and Droite locked in a long passionate kiss in the knight's usual chair.

"Really!?"

The two split, Droite with a dazed look and Alyssa with a satisfied smirk.

"Is this what I can expect from now on? I may have to request my own separate lab." Rita scowled at them sternly and crossed her arms.

The blonde laughed. "Oh please, you aren't going to do that. In fact, if Estelle visits you at work, we could always have Droite guard the door while you two use the chair."

The brunette girl blushed at them and responded in an angry tone. "Don't be an idiot! I just don't want to have you two always all over each other when we're supposed to be working."

Alyssa peeled away from the couch. "Sorry, I just got a little distracted."

"Whatever. I just wanted to make sure everything is running smoothly." Rita wandered over to her desk and started to shift through memos and other various requests that had piled up. "I guess it's fine, they'll survive the rest of my vacation."

"That's good, bet you and Estelle are having lots of– fun," Alyssa commented with a smirk.

Nodding, Droite let out a girlish giggle. "I wish we could have– fun– all day too."

The witch didn't catch the tone because she was still reading. "Uh yeah, it's pretty nice."

Alyssa smirked and decided to continue. "We could have the same sort of– fun– all day if they would just install the lock I've been asking for."

The brunette finally caught the message and blushed. "Damn it! What's wrong with you guys! Get your minds out of the damn gutter!"

The other two girls just laughed at her. The scene was interrupted by a knock at the door of the lab. Gauche poked her head in cautiously, looking at all the girls present.

"G-Gauche? I thought you were out of town?" the green-haired knight questioned.

"I– yes, I was in Capua Torim, but, something happened." The red-haired twin stepped in apprehensively with her head downcast.

Droite sat up. "What?"

"Well, it's the matron. She's sick and can't take care of the children. I'm only here to resign my post; I'm going to take care of them in her place."

Droite let her mouth drop. "Is she– is she dying?" she asked with worry. Sensing something amiss, Alyssa walked over and placed a hand on the knight's back. The green-haired girl looked up at the blonde with a slight smile.

"No, but she's too weak to watch after the orphanage."

The blonde scientist raised an eyebrow at Droite. The knight looked up at her. "We were orphans raised in Capua Torim."

"Oh, so– the woman who raised you is sick?"

First Droite nodded, then let her head drop and her expression become downcast.

"You don't have to quit too, I'm going to take care of everything. You can stay here, the orphanage still needs the income," the red-haired twin added.

"Thanks." Droite glanced over at Alyssa. "I want to stay here. I'll be sure to visit."

Gauche just stood nervously for a moment. "I'm sorry, I know this is the first time we'll be living apart."

"Yeah, it'll be a little weird. I…" The knight rose up, strode to her sister and hugged her. "…I'm going to miss you."

The two stood hugging for a few moments. Once they separated they just stood awkwardly again. Gauche glanced at Alyssa, who had walked up and put her hand gently on Droite's shoulder again.

"By the way, who's your friend?" the red-haired twin asked at the blonde who kept touching her sister.

Droite suddenly blushed nervously. "This is Alyssa, she, uh, works here."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes. I– work here." the scientist responded slowly. Droite flinched, sure she was going to have a few problems later.

"Oh really? I figured you finally got yourself a girlfriend."

A deep shade of red, akin to Rita's usual blush, suddenly found its way onto Droite's face. "W-What? You– you knew?"

The more serious twin laughed. "Duh, we're twins, obviously I knew. I mean, I'm the same way."

"What? Really!?"

"Well yeah. You know, you're really dumb sometimes."

The two started arguing suddenly, a normal sisterly spat for them. Rita just shook her head at the argument.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ioder. What did you need me for?" The princess asked with a bow as she entered the large office of the Emperor.<p>

Ioder rested his arms up on his desk so he was resting his forehead on his hands.

"Lady Estellise, I recently received some information that I'm concerned about. I heard that you were– seeing– the head of the Engineering labs, Miss Mordio."

Estelle flushed red and was suddenly extremely concerned. "Well, I, uh, I– yes, I am." she finally conceded her answer and let her shoulders drop.

"This is a problem Estelle." the emperor responded sternly.

"I'm aware." Estelle resigned herself, lowering her head.

"This is going to cause so much trouble."

Estelle nodded in a solemn silence.

Ioder continued. "You're also aware that the council has been pressuring me to engage you to someone important in the guilds."

The princess looked away before she responded. "I know, but I can't do that. I only like girls and I'm in love with Rita."

The emperor shook his head. "Estelle, listen. I understand. But I can't do anything about this. Even if I don't marry you off, you'll lose your seat in the council. The other members will be infuriated when they find out."

"I know– but there is no way I can marry someone I don't love."

"Estelle, I can't tell you how the council will act. In the end, as the head of the royal family, I'm in charge of your fate. If I don't have you wed, the council will want to know why. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"That I can't marry someone I don't love." The princess was firm and resolved. She wasn't going to concede this.

"If they find out about Rita, they will remove you from the council. I'm your cousin, Estelle. We've known each other a long time and I do have your best interests in mind. I think you should just give up on Rita."

"No, I won't do it!"

Ioder shook his head. "I'm sorry Estelle. I am the emperor, and I'm going to have to marry you to someone. It's for you own good."

"Ioder you can't do this! I love her! I can change things, I'll–"

"I'm sorry Estelle. I know you're a strong girl, but I need you on the council. I can't let them just run amok."

"Please give me a chance!"

When the emperor shook his head again, the angry and desperate pink-haired princess stormed out of the room. Everyone she passed in the hallway looked at her confusedly. They we're unused to seeing Lady Estellise, the perpetually happy and kind girl, storming through the castle.

When the princess threw her door open she found Rita sitting on her bed. The witch was reading the large tome of fairy tales that Estelle had written.

"Everything alright?"

"No. No. No."

Estelle had tears starting to form in her eyes. Rita quickly stood up off the bed and walked over to the distraught girl. She put her arms on Estelle's shoulders and started rubbing gently in reassurance.

"What's the matter?" Rita asked softly.

"Ioder– he wants to marry me off. He knows about us, but he wants to make sure that the council doesn't find out because I'll lose my seat."

"What!? Really?"

"I can't do this anymore!"

Rita suddenly looked at the princess with concern. Tears started to form in the witch's eyes as well.

_'She doesn't mean us does she?'_

"I can't just do whatever they tell me! I can't keep trying to be a perfect person! I can't stand this anymore!"

With a slightly relieved expression, Rita pulled Estelle into a hug. "What do you want to do?" she asked gently again.

"Let's leave."

Rita blinked a few times, before leaning back. "You mean run away?"

With a nod, Estelle raised her arms around the witch's back. "Run away with me. They won't let us get married, they won't even let us stay together. I just– I can't sacrifice anymore of myself."

The witch blushed and closed her eyes. "Are you sure?" The only response she got was a nod. She squeezed tighter for a moment.

"Gather your things then. I'll go ask Judith if we can use Ba'ul to leave. Meet us at my house and we can get out of here."

"Thanks Rita. For agreeing to come with me."

Rita blushed and broke eye contact. "Of course. I'd do anything as long as we can be together."

Estelle placed a gentle hand on the princess's cheek. She gently turned the witch's head and smiled at her. She leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Two hours later, Estelle let herself into the witch's mansion. Rita approached for a moment and saw Gauche at her side. "Gauche? What are you doing here?"

"Droite asked me to accompany you. She can't leave her post, but I'm not a knight anymore. You guys can stay in Capua Torim until you're on your feet. It's a very accepting place for people like us."

Rita just stood still for a moment before she nodded. "Thanks, I have heard that."

"So you have a destination?" Judith called from the next room as she entered.

"Yes, but would you mind if we didn't leave right away?" the princess asked.

* * *

><p>Rita was leaning against the cabin in the middle of the Fiertia, which was still strapped to the bottom of the massive whale shaped entelexeia. Even after years of flight the witch still avoided the edge because of her fear of heights. Gauche, Judith, Yuri and Karol all went below deck, leaving her and Estelle alone.<p>

The princess was leaning against the railing. "I've done so much for the people. I love helping them, I love doing everything I can for them. Hanks and everyone in the lower quarter, they are all my friends now. But now because of stupid traditions and noble's stubborn thinking, I can't help them anymore."

"I'm sorry Estelle. Are you– are you having doubts about leaving?" Rita called from the center of the deck.

"I don't regret my choice, but this is hard. I want to be with you so much, but I can't help think of all the people I'm abandoning."

With a downcast expression the mage sat down onto the cold wood. "I'm sorry Estelle. I hate that it has to be like this. I really do. I'm so glad that you picked me though."

Estelle sat down and let her hangs out the railing of the boat. She gazed down at the city below them; the princess had asked Judith to circle Zaphias for awhile.

"I couldn't have done anything else. I know we've only been lovers for a short time. But I do love you so much. I just wish Ioder had let me try to change things. I've always dreamed of my royal wedding." Estelle turned and smiled brightly at the witch. Rita felt a pang at her heart over how much Estelle was losing. "They always take place on the front steps of the castle, and everyone in the city is allowed to attend. I really wanted to be there with you, proclaiming our eternal love in front of the whole city."

Rita blushed, but didn't comment because she loved the sentiment.

"I told you before that I've never wanted it to be a secret," Estelle continued. She wheeled around quickly and put her hands on the railing. The princess tipped her feet up and leaned slightly over the edge. Rita darted over and grabbed Estelle's waist. She was afraid of the edge, but even more afraid that something might happen to Estelle.

"I love Rita Mordio!" the princess started to shout repeatedly down at the city. Rita just held tight and blushed as Estelle continued to profess her love for everyone to hear.

"I love Rita! I'm a lesbian! I'm sick of being so perfect! I love boobs!"

Rita finally pulled back hard and both girls spilled onto the deck. They were lying their backs, and Rita was still blushing while laughing uncontrollably. After she blinked in confusion a few times, Estelle laughed too, happy to get everything off of her chest. After a few minutes both girls relaxed, but they continued to lay on their backs, side by side. Estelle gazed up at the wide blue sky above them and couldn't help but smile.

"So, people in Capua Torim are more accepting of us?"

Rita nodded, then turned her head towards the other girl. "Yeah, most of the guild cities are more liberal. Capua Torim probably more than the others."

Estelle shifted so she could make eye contact with the brunette. "So we can be open about our relationship?"

With a gentle smile, Rita replied with a simple "Yeah."

"That's so great. I never wanted it to keep it a secret anyway."

"But we'll probably have to keep your identity under wraps."

"Oh, you're right. I hadn't thought of that yet."

With a laugh, Rita sat up and put her hand on the other girls cheek gently. "That's just like you."

Estelle smiled, then crawled over and placed her head in Rita's lap. "I love you Rita." The princess raised a hand put it on the witch's cheek.

"I love you too."

Rita smirked a little then blushed. "So, I knew you used to like boobs, but now you love them?"

The princess flushed an embarrassed red and lowered her hand. She started to shyly cover her mouth as she spoke in a sheepish tone. "Well I did like looking at them. Then I got to feel yours in my hands. Now I love them."

Rita flushed red and she froze with her jaw dropped. "Estelle, you have been spending to much time with Alyssa and Droite. I never could have imagined you being like this when I met you."

With a bright smile Estelle sat up and hugged the other girl tightly. "Oh you love it. It's a good thing because I've changed enough for us to actually be together and happy."

The brunette flushed completely and looked away shyly for a few moments. Then, she suddenly gripped the other girl tightly, "I absolutely do love it, and I love you." She gently ran her hand through Estelle's hair with her hand before leaning in for a long kiss. When Estelle's hand started to drift towards the witch's chest, Rita responded by chopping the top of the princess's head.

"You're so mean! You've been doing that more and more!"

"Well sorry, this is not the kind of place for doing that!" Rita responded loudly.

Estelle just pouted at her. Rita couldn't look away from the adorable expression, and after a few moments she conceded.

"I'm sorry– but it really isn't the right time."

"Fine, later then."

Estelle relaxed her expression and then smiled at the other girl.

"I'm glad we're doing this. We can finally live together, it's going to be so wonderful."

Rita smiled at her love. "Yeah, it is." She drew the princess into a warm embrace.

They held each other for a few minutes before Judith interrupted by coming out of the cabin doors. "Are you ladies ready to go yet?"

The princess released her grip on Rita and smiled. "Yes, I'm ready to leave."

Judith smiled and perked up her ears. "Okay, we'll drop you two and Gauche off at Capua Torim. Any idea what you're going to do for money?"

The brunette crossed her arms and smiled cockily. "Yeah, I've had a standing offer to work for Fortune's Market. They wanted me to improve their ships."

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet," Estelle added, a little downcast.

Rita wrapped an arm around the other girl. "It's okay, you'll think of something."

Judith dropped her ears and smirked. "Oh, you could always just be Rita's wife."

With a tremendous blush, Rita just stood frozen, unable to respond. Estelle shook her head. "No, I don't think that–,"

Rita gained enough control back to speak. "Actually you could. Miss Kaufman's offer was plenty of money for the both of us, so you could focus on your writing," the witch interrupted with a blush, "I mean, if you really wanted to."

"Thanks, I'll consider that. Being your wife does sound great." Estelle smiled at the other girl before kissing her. Rita put her arms around the princess and drew her in closer.

"Aww."

Rita blushed and broke away again, causing the other girls to chuckle at her. Choosing not to dignify the laughter, the witch crossed her arms.

"Lets just get going."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, another chapter done. There isn't very much left, but I know exactly how I want the next chapters to go so it shouldn't take too long for updates. In hindsight, their relationship kind of moves at an unrealistic pace, but I'm just going to chalk it up to them being THAT in love with each other.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A World We Can Live In!

"…and they lived happily ever after."

Estelle shut the book she was reading from with a wide smile. The princess was sitting on a simple wooden chair in a small colorful room filled with toys. She let her eyes glance over the group of small children who were sitting enraptured by the tale she had woven. They were all sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning forward as if it could help them live the story being told.

The smallest and youngest child, a cute little brunette girl with pigtails in the front of the slung forward and clung to the princess's light blue sundress. The little girl had turquoise eyes just like hers, and a shy little smile and blush.

"Can you tell us another, Elli?" the little girl asked shyly, trying to look up at the princess.

Estelle had been going by the name Elli, a precaution to keep her identity at least obscure. She had also cut her hair back into it's short bob. Of course, Rita had been a little mad because neither change was very significant. The name was close and the haircut was the same as Estelle had just a few years back.

"Well Susie, I'm not sure if there is enough time."

Estelle looked up from the excited crowd of kids and eyed Gauche, who shook her head.

The redheaded matron stepped forward and addressed the kids. "Sorry everyone, it's time for your afternoon nap."

A little boy stuck out his tongue. "We're not tired! We wanna hear 'nother story!"

The redhead just walked over and glared down at the little boy. "I suggest you keep your tongue where it belongs. It is time for all of you to take a nap."

The boy fidgeted and kept his eyes from meeting the strict matron's. "Fine." The kids all slowly stood and started wandering off to the various bedrooms of the orphanage. Once the children had cleared out, Estelle clicked her tongue.

"You shouldn't be so strict with the children, sometime they need a caring influence. You're always so tough on little Tommy."

Gauche shook her head. "Tommy is just a brat. I need to teach him some manners. He could end up like Droite, she was always babied."

The princess shook her head. "I think your sister is fine. I'm sure these children will be too."

"I hope so. Thanks for always coming by. I really appreciate you keeping their attention so I could take a break."

Estelle just shook her head. "Oh it was no problem, is Karen well?"

With a blush, Gauche scratched at the back of her head. "I didn't go to see her this time, I was looking into getting more help."

"Any luck?"

A gentle smile formed on the redhead's face. "Actually yes, another girl from the orphanage is coming back into town, she's going to help with the children for room and board."

Estelle met the smile with one of her own. "That's great."

Gauche nodded. "She can cook too, so maybe the children will finally stop complaining."

The princess scrunched her lips a little but didn't respond.

"My cooking isn't that bad."

Estelle just tried to tactfully shrug and change the subject. "I should get back, I want to make sure I have dinner ready before Rita get back."

"Fine, I should get started on the children's dinner too." Gauche shot the princess a dirty look when the girl reacted with a little cringe. "It's been getting better."

With a nod, Estelle rose and started to leave the orphanage.

Estelle took her time on the long walk back to her home. They had stayed at the orphanage at first, but once Rita had been working for a little while, she purchased a small house on the beach just a short distance from the town. The princess loved the walk back, because it was along the sandy beach.

The house was a small and cozy cottage just off the water, just big enough for the two of them. The princess quickly unlocked her door and stepped in. The entryway led right into a small living room with a big cozy love seat were they would curl up together and read. Estelle continued into the small kitchen, where she found a little surprise– there was a small bouquet of lilies on the table.

She approached and took a deep whiff of their scent and smiled brightly. The princess tilted her head when she noticed a small letter peaking out from the bottom of the vase. She quickly pulled it out and opened it, finding a hand written note from her lover.

**'I hope your having a great day. I'm going to be back a little early today, but don't cook tonight. We're going to go out and have a special evening.' **

The writing was delicate and fancy, and there was a little curly and artistic heart drawn at the bottom of the paper. Estelle was shocked when she found out, but Rita actually was a fairly good artist, stemming from her blastia and engineering designs.

Estelle blushed and smiled, holding a hand up to cover her smile from the cute little gesture. She tried to think for a moment. This was a date marking the sixth month anniversary of their arrival at Capua Torim. Putting the note back on the table, the princess glanced around; their home was already clean, so she decided to sit and write until the witch got back.

* * *

><p>"I'm still a little unsure about it." The witch crossed her arms. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the desk in her office.<p>

"They won't make you move or anything. Fortune's Market's headquarters have always been here, and the Soul Smiths are reclusive hermits on some mountain somewhere."

The witch turned and looked at Kaufman, who had dropped by with an interesting offer.

"You should just accept, I mean it's a big deal. You've gone from working for me to being a guild-master in six months, and you're already being offered the Blood Alliance's place in the Master Guilds."

Rita nodded in acknowledgement.

They were in the offices of Advancing Dawn, a guild which was just 5 months old. Rita had started out working with Fortune's Market, but once she had enough money from various lucrative freelance projects with them, she started her own guild. Advancing Dawn was now the premier guild for the new wave of scientists and engineers. The objective was twofold; they accepted projects and funding to advance technology and solve issues, and they provided hands on training for anyone that was talented and smart.

Rita had found that there was a huge amount of untapped potential in the people of Terca Lumires because so many were trapped in the social hierarchy. Advancing Dawn became a prestigious guild that could only be joined with merit and hard work. She found that the reason that the imperial scientists we're always so incompetent was because most bought or were born into the position.

After just 5 months, they were hugely successful and had branches in most the major guild cities. It wasn't a hugely profitable venture, but there was a constant flow of work.

"I agree. I know you want to keep the ability to relocate, but if you end up having to leave you could just open another branch. They are each self-sufficient anyway."

Rita nodded at the other person in her office, a short and stern man named David. He was the head of their chemistry division, and an extremely competent scientist. The brunette was extremely glad he was around, she could pawn work off on him and he would actually get it done. She didn't have to blow herself up anymore. It did bruise her ego a little that he never made those sort of mistakes.

"I still need to consider some things, but I don't think it will be a problem. Do you mind if I wait until tomorrow to make a decision?"

Kaufman shook her head. "No, that's fine. It's not like there's other guilds to take the spot. You guys are the first one we've considered since the Blood Alliance fell apart." The woman then stepped out of the office.

"Well I think I'm going to turn in for the day. I think I'll take the offer but I want to let Elli know first."

David just nodded in affirmation and left the office as well. Rita rose and stretched out a little, and then started her walk back to her home. She exited the small office building and went into the sizable complex of laboratories and workshops. She stopped by a few of the buildings. Inside each was an expert scientist working with a team of students and apprentices. It made her happy every time she saw it; everyone here was rigorously tested before acceptance– these were the best and the brightest, finally getting what they deserved.

She wandered out of the complex and towards her home. She smiled shyly to herself.

_'I hope Estelle liked the flowers. Hmm, I have reservations at the seafood restaurant she likes too. Tonight should be great.'_

She finally got to the cottage just as the sun was starting to set. She entered and looked around until she found Estelle in their bedroom. The princess shut her book and turned to the approaching woman. She stood and pulled Rita into a gentle embrace before she could say anything.

"Thank you for the flowers Rita, it was so sweet of you."

Brunette blushed and glanced away with. "You're welcome, I thought you would like them. You ready to go to dinner? I have reservations at Shoreside." She responded, raising her hands up to return the hug.

"Oh, that's great."

"Let me go get changed and we can go."

The princess nodded and sat down on the bed, watching intently.

"So, your just going to watch me then?"

Estelle just nodded.

Rita muttered her response under her breath. "Every time…"

* * *

><p>Estelle grabbed at Rita's hand and held it tightly. They were walking side by side on the beach. The witch glanced out over the water and couldn't help but smile at the sunset reflecting on the water. Estelle just ran her eyes over girlfriend; Rita was in a red tank top and black shorts. The restaurant wasn't a fancy one, it was seaside bistro where you could eat on a dock over the water. Estelle loved the view and the food; Rita liked the casual atmosphere.<p>

Despite the sun setting it was still fairly warm, it was the start of the summer and Rita could tell it was going to be a sweltering one. She looked over and saw Estelle staring at her she shyly smiled and blushed. The princess let out a sigh smiled.

"The setting sun makes you look so beautiful, Rita."

With a curl in her lip, she furrowed her brow. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not beautiful otherwise?" She responded with playful anger.

"What? No, you're so cute!"

Estelle turned and grabbed Rita's hands with a serious expression but Rita just laughed. "I know, I was just kidding."

The princess puffed out her cheeks. "That is not nice!"

Rita laughed again. "I'm sorry, you're just always so gullible."

"Well, I'm going to punish you for that later."

The witch blushed again, she knew exactly what that meant. It had been six months, and that was a lot of time for Estelle to learn new things, especially in a town where she regularly interacted with other girls with similar interests. Her blush drew darker as she thought about what she wanted to say next. "T-That sounds good. I was hoping we could do something like that tonight." She scratched at her cheek as she spoke shyly.

_'I guess six months with her has probably changed me a bit too.'_

"Of course Rita, we do it every night anyway."

The blush on Rita's face grew deeper. "I-I guess. Let's just go eat."

Estelle turned and they continued to walk along the beach hand in hand. The witch breathed deep and tried to relax herself. She failed though, because as soon as she tried the princess leaned over and pecked her cheek. Then Estelle leaned her head on Rita's shoulder and released a dreamy sigh.

"You know, I miss home, but I love this. Being able to be open like this, just walking on the beach."

Rita looked up at the sky seriously. "Yeah, it's great."

_'She still thinks as Zaphias as home. I hoped that she was getting used to this but I guess she still misses it.'_

This time Rita released the sigh. "I'm really happy here. I love being open. Being able to go on walks and hold your hand. To kiss you in public and let people actually know that you're my girlfriend. Well, that Elli is my girlfriend."

Estelle laughed. "Yes, it's like a whole different world out here." Her cheerful expression dropped. "I do like it."

The two stayed silent for the rest of the short walk.

Dinner was peaceful and quiet, both just enjoyed the setting sun from the small dock. The two chatted happily, Estelle gushed and fawned with stories of the children, especially little Susie. It did scare Rita a little because a few months prior Estelle had innocently commented that "If I had a child, I'd want it to be just like her." It brought the thought of adoption into her head, which hadn't left.

Rita built up some resolve. "The guild got an offer to become one of the master guilds. But that means more contact with the empire."

Estelle looked up from her dinner and nodded. "I get it. That's a great opportunity for you."

"I don't have to accept, you know. Everyone was excited when we got word though. I could just appoint a liaison or something."

"That might be a good idea, but you don't have to worry about it so much. Just because you deal with them at work doesn't mean they will see or recognize me."

"We've been over this, that haircut isn't a disguise"

"That's not the point. It's alright Rita. You don't have to worry about it at all." Estelle looked away and let out a sigh after the last statement.

"I just wanted to make sure. I'll let Kaufman know tomorrow."

Estelle nodded with a smile. She reached across and put a hand on Rita's, then started moving her thumb in a gentle circular pattern. The witch smirked and looked out over the water, as the sun dropped just below the horizon.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, happily chatting about Advancing Dawn's future. The princess finished with a toast to Rita's successes.

* * *

><p>With the sun already set, the two took the same route back to their home, now walking in the moonlight. Estelle was giggling and constantly running out ahead and spinning around. Rita kept her steady pace and smiled as her girlfriend danced in the moonlight.<p>

Rita had laughed when she had learned that the girl had never had a sip of alcohol in her life. Upon arriving in their new home, she decided to take her out and have her try. She learned two things very quickly: first, Estelle didn't hold alcohol well; Second, the princess had trouble keeping her hands to herself when she was a little tipsy.

Just when the memory popped into her head, she was instantly brought back to reality. The princess had snuck behind her and was feeling her up and kissing her neck. The witch's breath hitched and she leaned her chest into the touch for a moment, before remembering where they were. She broke free and spun around, striking the princess on the top of the head lightly.

"Not in public Estelle."

With a pout, Estelle continued their trek back with a renewed haste. The witch raised an eyebrow but didn't move.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to get back home right away."

Rita blushed intensely, but followed quickly. They got to their home much faster than they got to the restaurant. The witch had a few drinks, so she had some trouble with her keys. When she finally turned the key, Estelle immediately pushed her through the door.

The princess shoved Rita down onto their living room couch forcefully and then dived down for a kiss. The brunette gently put her arms around Estelle, who was busy deepening the kiss. The princess gently started to gently massage her lover's chest, warranting some soft moans. When they finally broke apart, Estelle hovered above her with a gentle smile.

Rita happily laid her head back. "I love you Estelle. I'm so glad we ran away together."

The princess stayed silent and dropped her head down. "I am too. But– I really have trouble, when I see those kids; it just reminds me that there are people out there who need my help, its so hard sometimes."

Her lover just frowned and raised her hands to grip the princess tighter. "I'm sorry, I know that you always have to help everyone. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You're always so kind and generous. You can never give up on someone who needs you. I'm sorry that we had to leave like that." Rita gazed down and saw that Estelle was crying. "Did something happen Estelle?"

The princess nodded. "I got a letter from Alyssa. The council raised taxes again. I've heard that the lower city citizens can barely afford food and keep their homes."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"They're improving the parks and roads in the noble quarter. They also passed a bill where the nobles private businesses are taxed less, it was something I was preventing. I can't believe them."

Estelle dropped her head down to rest on Rita's chest. Rita sighed and rubbed her back. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I have to go back. The people are starving and the nobles still just don't care. I'm sorry."

Tears started to form in Rita's eyes. She clutched tighter. "If you're really sure. I– I know this is killing you. I'm just– why does it have to be this way? I hate all those idiots."

"I thought I could do this, but I can't. I can't just ignore all those people I can help." The princess was openly weeping and clinging to Rita.

"I know Estelle." Rita started to wipe at the princess's tears, choosing to ignore her own. "That is part of why I love you."

"I love you too. There has got to be something I can do! I won't let Ioder just marry me off. I don't want our relationship to be over. I'll change all the laws if I have to!"

Rita nodded and sobbed. "I'm sure you can do it Estelle. I– I know you can. We'll be able to be together properly, someday."

"I will make sure of it. We can change this world. I mean, we've done it once already right?"

Choking back tears, Rita laughed. "Yeah we have. I have to stay here now. I never knew it before, but this guild is something I really care about. It's a way to change the world for the better. So that where you're born doesn't effect who you get to be."

Estelle nodded. "It's the exact same as what I have to do– I understand, Rita. We're going to be apart for awhile, but you're going to stay in my heart."

Rita nodded vigorously. "I know. I'm going to be waiting for you. You better come back for me someday!"

With a laugh, they let their lips met. They knew the night would be one of the last they would spend together for a long while, so they decided to enjoy themselves.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A World We Make For Ourselves!

One Year Later…

Estelle was looking out of one of the highest spires of the castle. It was a bright and sunny day– not a cloud in sight. Despite the idyllic weather, she just sitting and crying her eyes out. There were two bursts of knocks at the door; she rose up to open the door, attempting to wipe her eyes.

"Hey Estelle, I was ready and thought I'd come– you've been crying?" Alyssa strode into the room confidently. She was wearing a light pink dress and had her hair up in a neat bun. She put a hand on Estelle's back.

"You okay?"

Estelle wiped the last of her tears, and smiled at the blonde. "Everything is great."

With a smile, Alyssa nodded at the princess. "Happy tears than? I expect no less from the sappiest couple I know."

"Of course. This is going to be the happiest day of my life!"

With a sigh, the blonde wandered over to the white dress that was on mannequin. It was large, fluffy, ornate and very beautiful. Even as a sarcastic and cruel girl, the sheer magnificence of the dress made her want to shed a tear too. When Estelle saw that Alyssa had actually let one run down, she smiled and joined her. "Beautiful, right?"

Alyssa nodded. "It suits you. You're going to look fantastic."

"Thanks. Thanks for everything Alyssa." The princess pulled her and gripped her in a tight hug, which left Alyssa just standing awkwardly. "Thanks for helping me with my relationship with Rita. Thanks for being my friend while I was apart from her. Thanks for everything."

"Keep this up, Droite's going to be pissed."

Estelle released the blonde. "Sorry, I just–,"

"You're emotional, I know. It's going to be fine. It was no problem, I owe you anyway. Thanks for trying to push me and Droite to go out. Now let's get you ready. We're going to have to do something about your eyes."

* * *

><p>Rita ran her hands down to flatten out her dress. It was a strapless white dress with small amount of flower embroidery. The bottom was a smooth continuation into lace. There wasn't a lot of fluff, so it just hung smoothly down in an elegant fashion. She went through the usual routine she did on the rare occasions she wore a dress.<p>

She rotated quickly, letting the bottom fan a little. Then she stopped and pushed her chest together with a smile.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Rita whipped around and blushed.

Droite just leaned against the door, she was wearing a dress that matched Alyssa's, and had her hair down, swept artfully and neatly groomed. "Looking good, Rita."

"T-thanks."

Droite walked over and took in the dress. "I guess it will be strange. This is the first wedding in Zaphias with two brides. We weren't sure if the dresses should match. We made yours a little more subtle."

"Thanks– I guess." She blushed hard at the thought of wearing matching dresses. If she was going to be honest, she would have loved it, but it would have been way too embarrassing. "So you helped with the dresses?"

The green-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, Alyssa is the maid of honor, but she has no fashion sense; she dresses like a blind librarian."

The witch laughed. "I know right?"

"Don't laugh at my girlfriend, you two dress exactly the same!"

With a blush, Rita rubbed the back of her head. "That's not really true."

"Oh please, don't you remember that time you both wore the same clothes to work?"

"Oh shut up!" Rita blushed hard. "Thanks though, the dress is really great."

Droite nodded. "Shame you two can't get married out on the steps."

Rita rolled her eyes. "Yeah, jerks don't want everyone to see. Well, the sword stair is really gorgeous, and I'm happier that only my friends will be there."

With a laugh, Droite walked up closer to her. "Ugh. Let me redo your makeup."

Pushing her back, Rita glared and sternly growled at her. "What's wrong with my makeup!"

"It looks bad! You never wear any, let me do it!"

The witch conceded and let the other girl start.

* * *

><p>Estelle smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, and she couldn't help but get a little emotional. Unfortunately, she was starting to well up again. Alyssa darted over quickly.<p>

"Oh come on, no more tears. If you ruin it, you're redoing your own damn makeup. I'm not going to do it a third time."

"Sorry I just worked so hard for this day, it's wonderful."

Alyssa nodded in acknowledgment, she knew what Estelle had been doing.

Six months after they ran away together, Estelle came back. The princess had spent the following few nights crying on Droite's shoulder. Not hers of course, she wasn't a comforting sort of person; it took a lot of effort not to say something hurtful. Estelle was a strong girl though; she marched into Ioder's office and yelled at him for hours. She made it clear she came back to help but wouldn't be getting married.

She spent the next month controlling some of the damage the nobles had caused and helping spread some of the funds so they at least benefited some of the people in the lower city.

Then, she started attempting to issue more liberal reforms and aid for the empire. She spent six months arguing with each member of the council, first in the meetings, and then individually. She garnered support from all the people she had helped and pushed hard. In the end, they we're at a stalemate about changing the law.

Concerned with growing changes, the council pushed back, trying to get Ioder to marry her off again. Estelle and Ioder weren't shocked when the only offer accepted by all the guilds was a marriage to the leader of Advancing Dawn– the newest of the master guilds. Alyssa had imagined Rita threatening grievous bodily harm on anyone that tried to accept, only to learn later that it actually did happen. The council was enraged that it was a woman, one of the things they were arguing about. In the end they conceded that the political marriage was more important than keeping marriage laws from changing.

So here Estelle stood, about to be part of the first same sex marriage in Zaphias. The one that would open the way for all the other people who had lived in repression. Alyssa smiled at the princess.

"You're a really amazing girl Estelle. You didn't even know the word lesbian a year and a half ago, and you just made it legal for us to get married. Thanks."

Estelle smiled innocently and clasped her hands together. "So, do you think you and Droite will get married?"

The other girl backed off and blushed. "Yeah, not going to have this conversation."

"Fine then." Estelle responded annoyed. She could never get any meaningful information out of Alyssa about her relationship.

The sound of bells in the distance interrupted their conversation.

"We should get out there. Wouldn't want to be late to your own wedding right?"

The princess nodded with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Rita stood at the entrance of the sword stair, behind the throne. She was alone, and was fidgeting with the bouquet of red roses she was holding. Her friends were already seated and Droite, Judith, Alyssa, and Gauche had already walked down the aisle. When the music changed, she started out the door.<p>

The sky was the clearest blue she had ever seen, it reminded her of the dreams she used to have about Estelle. While they were apart, the dreams had started again and were very painful. She had decided to put in some subtle inputs that would make the wedding someone similar.

The brunette reached the top of the sword stair, arriving at the large, flat section where the ceremony was being held. She let her eyes drop and saw the aisle. It was lined with bouquets of alternating red roses and pink lilies. It was her suggestion– maybe not the most beautiful pairing, but they were so appropriate that Rita felt she had to mention them.

The members of Brave Vesperia all sat on the left, along with some of Estelle's friends around the city and a few guests from the lower city. On the right were all some of the senior members of Advancing Dawn and the children from the orphanage. When Estelle left, Rita started going to the orphanage to help. She was honestly surprised at how much she like taking care of the children– especially little Susie, who she became very attached to.

She shook her head.

_'One massive step at a time.'_

Susie sat up from the chair and waved at her excitedly. Rita smiled at the cute child and waved back lightly, eliciting a giggle from the little girl.

_'__It probably wouldn't be so bad to–,__'_ the witch shook her head again. _'Not yet. But I have to agree with Estelle, that is a great kid.'_

She smiled up at the small group of bridesmaids. Alyssa and Droite in the cute pink dresses that Estelle had picked out. Judith and Gauche stood on her side, their dresses had the same cut but in a dark crimson.

She got up to the altar and turned with a smile.

_'I should probably be embarrassed and blushing like usual. But screw that, this is the happiest day of my life!'_

She scanned the crowd, releasing a chuckle when she saw Susie standing on her chair and waving happily again. David was sitting next to the little girl and glancing over confused. The man was serious and scholarly, and just looked out of place next to the excited little girl.

Her breath was suddenly gone when Estelle finally made it up the stairs and she saw the princess's wedding dress.

_'Suddenly very glad we don't match. I'd look like crap compared to her.'_

The princess had her dressed fluffed out properly and was wearing a thin delicate veil. Estelle met Rita's gaze and smiled brightly at her. Rita could have sworn there wasn't any music playing, but she doubted that was actually true. After a long while, she had to force the air into her lungs because she had forgotten to keep breathing.

Unlike Rita, the princess didn't look around as she walked to the altar, didn't see the weather or the guests. She didn't look at the bridesmaids or the priest. Her eyes simply didn't break away from Rita. When Estelle finally made it up the aisle so she was beside her, she gently closed her eyes and leaned slightly to whisper to her.

"You look so beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks. You look absolutely radiant."

They both smiled at the priest, who was fidgeting uncomfortably. After an awkward minute, Judith tilted over towards the priest.

"You can start."

The priest chuckled lightly and started the ceremony. There was silence from everyone as the priest went through the traditional speech. When he approached the end, he paused for a moment. The two of them had decided to go with traditional vows, as was normal in royal weddings. They knew they had a lot to say, but decided that as often as they made speeches, it wasn't entirely necessary in their wedding. That and Rita would never be able to make the speech in front of all these people.

He then proceeded.

"Do you, Estellise Sidos Heurassein, take Rita Mordio to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Rita Mordio, take Estellise Sidos Heurassein to be your lawfully wedded... wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you... wives."

Rita chuckled at his confusion.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, glancing at both of them because he was unsure which he was telling.

The princess stepped up and planted a long but chaste kiss on the witch's lips.

* * *

><p>Droite and Alyssa stood together during the reception. She could see some stuffy folks wandering around and making small talk.<p>

The knight yawned. "This is pretty dull."

"Yeah, but it's what I expected from them." Alyssa leaned her back against a well and let out a sigh. "I hate high class parties like this. I always had to go when I was a kid."

She scanned the room and saw Nan and Sodia chatting. She had met both of them before, but it left a bad taste in her mouth. She had nearly slapped each of them. Both had a huge amount of issues with the wedding. It was surprising they even came; it was probably only because their boyfriends, Karol and Flynn, had forced them.

Rita finally walked over to the two of them. "Hey guys, how are you enjoying the party?"

"We're not," Alyssa responded snidely. She was hit in the ribs by Droite.

"I like the way you are, but you do need to learn to be a little less rude."

"Oh come on, Rita knows me well enough."

Rita sighed in response, "I know you; I don't like you though. Why don't you two detach from the hip and talk some of the other guests."

The blonde laughed. "Good plan, should I talk to the two girls with the stick up their asses?" She asked gesturing at Nan and Sodia.

"Not the same stick though, because that would be 'disgusting' right?" Droite added, soliciting a sinister laugh from the blonde.

"Yeah, I don't like you two." Rita responded, walking away expressionless.

Both girls just laughed as the brunette in the wedding dress glided away. Alyssa glanced around and then leaned in for a kiss.

"We do make a good pair huh?" the blonde whispered with her mouth still an inch away.

Droite stuck a finger on Alyssa's lips. "Yeah, guess so."

The blonde backed up and leaned against the wall again. "So, what did you think of the wedding?"

"It was nice."

"Yeah, it was. Estelle and Rita seem pretty happy, huh?"

With a sigh, the knight tilted her head. "Yeah, they are so sappy."

"I guess. I don't know if I could ever be like them. All those grand romantic gestures. I mean, the flowers? 'Let's pick the two flowers that represent us and then mix them, then match the bridesmaid's dresses to them.'"

"Terrible impression," the knight responded.

"Shut it. I just– sometimes I wish I could be like that, you know? Having any sense of romanticism."

The knight sat still for a moment. She looked over and saw Alyssa start to bite at her thumbnail. Droite knew it was a sign that she was really concerned.

"Oh come on Alyssa, you're plenty romantic. I would know."

"Please, when was the last time I got you flowers, or took you on a surprise date. When was the last time I that I even told you that I loved you?" Alyssa was starting to choke up.

Droite looked downcast for a second. "Come on, I don't need that crap anyway. I know you love me."

"Yeah." The blonde continued to bite at her nail. "But this all made me think– could I ever be wife material?"

The knight didn't let any expression show for a second. Then she turned Alyssa so that their eyes met. The scientist released her thumbnail and just stared back.

"Some people aren't looking for all that sentimental crap. I would rather spend my life with someone who can make me laugh and keep me happy."

Alyssa finally smiled a little. "Thanks. I mean, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I just wanted to know."

The green-haired girl chuckled. "Yeah, you're wife material, for me at least. I did kinda wish my wife would have bigger boobs."

The piercing glare she received was priceless. Droite just grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her out onto a nearby balcony. Once they were out of sight, she leaned up and kissed Alyssa. When Droite pulled back, other girl let out a deep sigh.

"I love you."

Droite smiled up at her. "Eh, you ain't so bad."

There was a sudden hand grasped onto her cheeks and squeezing. "What was that?"

"Love you too."

"Good, good." Alyssa laughed as she released her. "Thanks Droite. You're not bad at this. I guess Rita and Estelle do prove that idiots can be romantic; maybe we can be a little sappy too."

"Nope." Droite shifted forward, and the blonde smirked when a hand squeezed her rear tightly. Alyssa laughed and returned the gesture with both hands.

"Hey are you guys," Rita stepped out for a moment. "Damn it, the hell is always wrong with you two!? Can you not grope each other at my wedding!"

Alyssa took another full squeeze before releasing her girlfriends rear end. "I was finally having fun too."

Rita spun and the two girls could hear her muttering to herself. "Next time, Estelle's going to get her own perverted friends."

Droite grabbed Alyssa's hand and pulled her back into the room and smirked to herself, excited for the rest of the night. She had realized Alyssa liked to control and predict everything; but she had a surprise that her girlfriend couldn't be expecting. Sitting on their bedside table was a thin vase with a single daisy, Alyssa's favorite flower. Beside it, a little ring box.

* * *

><p>"…and they lived happily ever after."<p>

With a heavy thud, Estelle shut the massive tome of fairy tales on her desk, having finally finished writing the story. The princess smiled and stood, her head jerked when she heard the door to her chambers. Their chambers. She quickly left the small home office and approached the entryway. She found her wife struggling with her shoes.

It had been two weeks since their wedding, and Rita was officially working in the city. Advancing Dawn had a new Zaphias branch, it was the first in several steps to integrate guild and imperial life. She had opened the branch at the council's request, but was more than happy to make sure she could live with her new wife.

The princess walked up and interrupted Rita before she could escape from her footwear. Estelle pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Welcome home, my wife."

The witch blushed and glanced away. "Hi, Estelle. Would you stop calling me that?"

"But you are my wife."

Laughing, Rita nodded. "Yeah, I really am, aren't I?"

Estelle wrapped her arms around Rita and snuggled her face into her neck. "Leave your shoes on, let's go for a walk."

Rita smiled and nodded. They both turned and left their rooms.

The summer garden was a vastly different place than the fall one. The whole thing was lined with bright flowers and green grass. They strolled hand in hand, enjoying early afternoon sunshine.

There were a couple of nobles and knights giving them odd looks, but they did what they always did and ignored it. The princess lifted up and kissed the back of the witch's hand.

"I'll admit it, this is pretty nice," Rita commented with a gentle smile.

The wind picked up and the princess smiled exuberantly. She suddenly veered off the path and pulled the brunette with her. Rita staggered after her with a smile. Her heart stuttered when she realized where she was. A wide field of flowers withing the garden, with tall trees outlining the edge.

Rita took in the scent and recognized the field of yellow and white flowers. The princess released the other girls hand and spun and smiled at her. The jovial pink-haired girl backed up and spun, starting to frolic through the flowers.

"Estelle, can you come here?"

The princess ceased her childlike movements and approached the other girl. With a blush, Rita smiled shyly at her. "Can you sit on the ground?"

The princess nodded and gently sat on the ground, tucking her legs beneath her. Rita blushed again and stood sternly for a second.

"Why did you–,"

Rita sat beside her, then dropped down so her head was on the princess's lap. Estelle smiled at the pleasant interruption. She put a hand down onto her wife's cheek.

"Oh Rita, sometimes you're so adorable."

The wind picked up gently and the flowers began to sway. Rita blushed and gently let her eyes drift up onto the sky. "T-Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rita smiled and nodded, lifting a hand and caressing the other girl's cheek. "It's hard to believe we're here. In the castle gardens, married, out in the open."

"Incredibly in love."

The brunette nodded. "Incredibly in love." She then let out a gentle sigh and shut her eyes, relishing in the contact and the dream-like setting. "You know, I used to have this exact dream. Sitting in a field of flowers, my head on your lap, you staring down at me and smiling happily."

"Sounds great." The princess raised a hand in front of her gentle smile. "What am I saying? It is quite great."

"This was all right after I realized I was in love with you. I was so scared of what I was feeling, but I couldn't get the dreams to stop."

The witch blushed and looked away.

"I wanted you to know something. I didn't get a chance to say it at the wedding, and I wouldn't have been able to. Now that were alone, there were some things I wanted to tell you. I've always loved you. I didn't realize what I was feeling before, but it has never changed, so I guess it's just always been that way."

Estelle nodded, but the witch just continued.

"I wanted you to know something else. I know that last year you left because you felt you had to. I loved the way our life was; but being here, back in your home and with you truly happy makes me incredibly happy too."

The princess nodded. "Life was nice there, but I had to be someone I am not. I love it here; thanks for letting me leave and do all of this."

"I could lie and say it was no problem, but it was. I missed the hell out of you."

"I know, you've told me every day since the wedding. I missed you too."

The witch blushed and smiled shyly, then looked away from the princess. Estelle smiled down at her. That smile was a relatively new development. It was a transformation of her usual stuttering embarrassment now that she was so happy and comfortable in their relationship. It was a cute thing, and it cemented a certain connection she always made in her mind. It was the same shy little smile that Susie got when she was read a story or complimented. She had already thought about asking Rita if they could adopt the child– but she knew she would have to wait for Rita to get a little more comfortable with the idea.

Estelle just sat quietly for a moment. Then she smiled and placed a hand on the girl in her lap's cheek. "I love that shy little smile."

Rita just blushed a little deeper.

* * *

><p>The two finished their walk around the castle grounds, and were returning to their section of the castle. A knight bowed as they walked past, eliciting a smirk from the scientist.<p>

"Lady Rita, Lady Estellise."

Estelle bowed politely as they passed.

"So I'm a lady now? This is pretty weird."

"You are a member of the royal family."

Rita nodded and smiled. She opened the doors into their living quarters. Estelle had to move into a bigger set of rooms, this time with a small foyer area that lead into a living room. There were two bedrooms, a small office, and a kitchen all branching from the main room. Rita had laughed at the irony of the extra bedroom, which existed to house the inhabitant's young children. But when she glanced over at the doors, she couldn't help but think about a little orphan in Capua Torim that she had a soft spot in her heart for. She could give it some time, but she did want to bring it up at some point.

"Is something wrong, Rita?"

"No, nothing."

"That was a nice walk. I'm a little tired though. Is it okay if we go down to the dining hall instead of cooking?"

Rita laughed a little and smiled. It was nice that they could go out and about the castle and the city together. The massive change always made her smile. "Of course, you don't really have to ask me."

Estelle nodded then glanced around. "I think I should take a bath first though, I smell like the dirt from the garden."

With a smile, Rita watched Estelle walk past. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to steel her resolve. A hand reached out and pinched the Estelle's dress.

The princess turned and smiled at the other girl. The blush on the witch was extreme and her expression was serious. Her eyes were shut and her face tilted away. It had been a long while since Estelle had seen Rita this embarrassed. She decided the best course of action was just to be patient with her.

Rita took a few more deep breaths. She decided it was finally time to make one of her innermost desires clear. Something she really wanted. Something she always wanted. Her eyes opened slightly, her gaze still angled away. The flush was growing deeper, and Estelle was starting to worry.

"Can we take it… together?"

The princess turned away and took a few steps before using a finger to gesture the other girl over.

The witch smiled shyly and followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: And that is the ending. I have a feeling the wedding is written sort of poorly, haven't really experienced or remembered enough of them to be able to do it well. Nor can I really describe wedding dresses. Still, I can't believe this story is really over!<p>

This was my first fanfic and I hope it was at least decent. I like how it ended up, though in the future I'm going to try and plan out what I'm going to write. I do want to thank everyone that has been reviewing the story; knowing people like it has helped me keep writing. I really appreciate the feedback. I'm definitely going to keep writing, so expect some more stories from me. I have the first couple chapters of a few different stories written, but I don't know which I want to roll with. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
